


A Twist of Faete

by chatielee, crackpairingprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Arranged Marriage, Background Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fae!Ushijijma, Faerie Deals, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Human!Oikawa, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kageyama and Oikawa are half brothers, M/M, Oikawa's dad is a bad person, Skinwalker!Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 82,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatielee/pseuds/chatielee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: As far as birthdays go, you only get a few special ones. The first being, well, the first. Then, when you hit double digits and turn 10. At 13, you're finally a teenager. 16, you can start driving. At 18, you're considered an adult.But being traded off to a Faerie king that wants to marry him isnotwhat Oikawa had wanted for his birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another long haul, but you all know the drill. Updates once a week.

As far as birthdays go, you only get a few special ones. The first being, well, the first. Then, when you hit double digits and turn 10. At 13, you're finally a teenager. 16, you can start driving. 

"But it's not everyday I turn 18, Iwa-chan." Oikawa Tooru laughs to his reflection as he buttons up the new shirt his mother had sent him for the occasion. "I have to look my best."

He turns around, strikes a pose.

"What do you think, Iwa-chan?" 

The rabbit twitches his nose, disinterested.

"Rude, Iwa-chan." Oikawa makes sure his hair is styled perfectly one last time before leaving the comfort of his room.

He would rather spend his birthday with his mother but she made him promise to at least give the first half of the day to his father. It made sense, considering he lived with him and his new family. The new wife, Himari and son that made his parents divorce all those years ago. He never understood it as a child but as he grew older he couldn't help but feel resentment towards them. No matter how well his step-mother treated him, or his half-brother looked up to him.

When he gets to the kitchen Himari-san is making the family breakfast. Oikawa takes a breath to relax and stands next to her, turning on the kettle for his morning tea. "Would you like any help?"

"Ah, Tooru." Himari turns around with a sweet smile, her dark hair twirling as she does. "It's your birthday, let me handle things."

He takes a glance at all of the bowls and mess scattered across the counters but he relents. He knows she would never let him do anything but he thought he would at least offer. Oikawa gives her a smile as a thank you and walks into the living room. His father is sitting in an armchair reading a newspaper.

Oikawa settles on the couch next to him and pulls out his phone. He has been receiving text notifications from his friends and random girls from his school all morning. But he greets his father before responding to anything.

"Good morning, father."

Saburou doesn't even look up from his paper. "Good morning, Tooru."

Oikawa holds in a sigh and goes back to his phone. He would never describe his father as talkative or involved. He wanted success and money; there's a good chance his father never even meant to have him. He wanted to live with his mother since middle school but she travels too much for work to take care of him.

He busies himself with his phone, responding the the texts and scrolling through his social media accounts until he hears Himari call for her son. That means breakfast is almost done so he slips his phone back in his pocket and walks to the kitchen.

He's only a few seconds in front of his half brother, evidenced by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. He has to hold back another sigh. What he really should have asked for his birthday was a day away from Tobio.

"Nii-san, happy birthday."

"Thank you, Tobio-chan." His voice wasn't as chipper as he usually makes it but he doesn't care either way. His brother should know by now that he doesn't like being around him.

Oikawa watches as his step-mother sets the table and takes his normal seat. The food smells delicious and it's making it all the harder to stay in a bitter mood, at least momentarily.  
Tobio sits right beside him, watching him like a puppy waiting for a treat. If Himari wasn't standing right there, Oikawa would probably tell Tobio to go away. 

"Saburou, dear. Breakfast is on the table."

His father grumbles from the living room, something about just wanting to read the paper in peace, but he comes out anyway to take his place at the head of the table. Himari pours each of them a cup of tea before taking her seat. They all serve themselves the breakfast she made, pancakes, biscuits, and even some bacon. Himari raises her cup of tea to make a toast stopping Oikawa from digging in.

"Tooru, I just wanted to say happy birthday. It's been a joy watching you grow up into the man you are today. I can't wait to watch you grow more through university."

He bows his head just a bit, mostly to stop any sort of resentment from showing through on his face. Especially when his father says nothing. "Thank you, Himari-san."

She doesn't seem to notice anything amiss. They continue into their meal without much of any conversation. He just wants this meal to be over so he can spend the rest of the day with his mother. They're half way through their breakfast when he is startled by a knock on their door. Oikawa shares a confused look with his father. They live in a high-rise apartment building with a doorman, only people who lived there were let in. His father sighs and looks through the peephole before opening the door.

They're all quiet as they wait for Saburou to get back, but all Oikawa can hear is his father raising his voice.

"How did you get up here? Who let you in?"

He can't hear the other person's response but all to soon his father is shouting and he sees a man walking towards the table.

He's wearing a navy suit tailored to perfection with a maroon shirt and tie to match. He has short dark brown hair and olive green eyes that are looking directly at Oikawa. His father comes rushing in behind him with an angry flush on his cheeks. Oikawa knows his father isn't used to being ignored, it makes him wonder just who this man is. The mysterious man turns back to address his father.

"I apologize for being late but I am surprised you were not expecting me. I am here to claim my half of our deal."

"Late for what?" Himari asks. Her blue eyes are wide and frightened, and it sets Tobio on edge too. 

"Dad?" Tobio says, but Saburou snaps at him. 

"Sit down, Tobio. You, what the hell are you talking about? Get out of my house before I call the authorities."

"Ah, it seems you do not remember me. Human minds are so fleeting." Oikawa's skin crawls at the use of the word _human_ as if he wasn't. He would admit this man has an extraordinary presence but he looked like any other man. The man clears his throat. "Thirty years ago we made a deal. Booming success and power for your first born child. I am to collect them on their eighteenth birthday. I upheld my part, now you must do the same."

There's a heavy silence that follows before Saburou speaks, quiet but firm.

"Tooru, get your things."

Oikawa breaks the silence, seeing red. "What?!" He screams. His brother flinches next to him but all he can focus on is his father. "No! How dare you think that I'm going to go with him. This is bullshit, aren't you going to do something about this?"

"Tooru, this is not up for debate."

"Saburou, you can't be serious. Who is this man?" Himari actually stands up, hands flat on the table, looking for all the world like she was seconds from crying.

"I apologize for being rude, my name is Ushijima Wakatoshi." He takes a step forward but when Oikawa flinches back he stops in his tracks. He is about to continue but Oikawa interrupts by smacking his hand against the table, startling his step-mother.

"I don't care who you are I'm not leaving with you!" He glares at his father, feeling more hatred than he's ever felt for the man before. "Why did you promise me to some mafia looking guy? Human trafficking? What kind of fucked up thing is that?"

"Watch your tongue!" His father snaps back. He's red in the face, jaw clenched and shoulders rigid. Something wasn't right here. 

"Hold on," Himari tries again, only to be cut off by her husband.

"Stay out of this! He's not your son!"

That stops Oikawa cold. He may not appreciate the fact that his parents divorced because of Himari-san but she was still too good of a person to be treated like this. 

"Don't yell at-"

"I treat him more like my son than you ever did." Himari's voice is a bit shaky but there's a strong core to it that leaves Oikawa a bit breathless. "But you're right, he isn't my son. He's your son so you should treat him like one."

Saburou opens his mouth, no doubt about to yell at his wife in front of his children and a stranger. But said stranger clears his throat.

"This conversation does not involve me. Boy," His golden eyes pierce straight through Oikawa. "Come with me."

The shift in eye color doesn't pass by Oikawa, it just seems to give him whiplash. He wants to comfort his step-mother, who is openly crying at this point but he needs to stand his ground.

"No. Why do you even want me?"

"Because you are mine." 

The answer sends a chill down his spine like ice. Every warning bell in his body is going off, telling him to run, to get away. 

"Stay away from him!" The outburst comes from Tobio, harsh and sounding nothing like the little brother Oikawa knows.

The man gives him and unimpressed look but Oikawa still shifts so he's blocking half of his brother. His gaze travels back to his prize and Oikawa swears he sees his gaze soften a fraction. 

"This does not concern you. You can fight this all you want but the deal has been made. Your opinions do not matter. You, Oikawa Tooru, belong to me now. You will be well taken care of."

There's an eruption of shouting from Himari, his father roaring back, Tobio trying to be heard. But Oikawa hears none of it. He's too busy weighing his options.

If he stays, he has to live with the knowledge that his father tried to sell him off. That he was willing to send him away to a total stranger. If he goes, he's in the hands of someone who is obviously dangerous, if not insane. His best choice is to run. And the best way to do that is to go quietly and wait for his chance.

"Enough." His voice is even steadier than he believed it would be, and it seems to shock the room into silence. He rises from his seat, all long legs and easy grace. It's a persona he's worked hard to perfect, and he wears it like a second skin. "I'm going to get my things."

No one makes a move as Oikawa walks away from the table, but this Ushijima man stops him. 

"You will not need anything. But if it makes you feel better, you may bring things of sentimental value, I suppose."

Oikawa answers, frost spiking his voice in a way he hopes makes Ushijima wary of just who he's dealing with. 

"I will bring what I please. I will go, but on my terms."

They share a moment of eye contact. Oikawa watches as his eyes fade back to olive green. But before Oikawa can read anything about the situation, the stranger nods and takes a step back.

"Very well."

Oikawa heads back to his room without a word, even though he can hear his father and Himari screaming again, and Tobio calling after him. 

His room has always been his safe haven, his quiet place. And it's quiet even now, with Iwa-chan munching on hay and eyeing him. He puts together a small bag of clothing, tucks his wallet deep in an inner pocket, under a pair of boxers. If he was going to make it out of this, he needed to take only his important things. Clothes, money, his cell phone charger, a pocket knife, a water bottle, a plastic bag he fills with rabbit food.

He makes quick work of it though, and in only a few minutes he's grabbing Iwa-chan's carrier and picking the big rabbit up gently.

"Okay, Iwa-chan, don't be scared. I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

He's putting his pet in the carrier when he hears someone running towards his room. He turns in time to see Tobio standing in his doorway.

"You're really leaving? And why are you taking Iwa-chan?"

"I have to." His voice comes out softer than he meant it to, more soothing than he ever uses for Tobio. But somehow the way his half brother is looking at him makes it hard to be callous. "I'm taking Iwa-chan because I have to keep him safe from dad. You know he never wanted him inside. Don't worry," He smiles, a lot braver than he feels, "I'll be back before you know it. Take care of your mom while I'm gone."

His brother looks a little uneasy but he still isn't moving. "What should I tell your mom?"

"Don't worry about it." He says, mainly because he doesn't have another answer. He wasn't planning on being gone long enough for her to know. 

The carrier clicks shut after he puts in a handful of hay to keep Iwa-chan happy and quiet. He wasn't sure how long this trip was going to be, but he's certain the rabbit will be better off with him than at his father's petty actions. Oikawa throws his bag over his shoulder and gives his brother one final look. 

"I'll be back soon."

When he gets back to the kitchen Himari is sitting with her head in her hands and his father is pacing in the living room. The man hasn't moved from where he was standing. Oikawa takes a deep breath and walks up to him. "I'm ready."

"Very well. Would you like to say your farewells?" The words should be threatening, but the way the man says it is simply a question. A formality.

Oikawa shakes his head. He knows well enough if he says anything it's only going to start another fight. "Let's just go."

The man doesn't even blink, just starts walking to the front door, all too certain that Oikawa will follow.

And follow, he does. They walk out of the apartment building and out to the street with Oikawa a step behind him. The other man doesn't seem to be concerned with conversation but there's no way Oikawa is not going to fish for as much information as possible.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my home. It will be your home as well." It was such a simple answer that Oikawa probably would have accepted it, if this was any other circumstance.

Oikawa is making mental notes of the route they're on. He notices that he's walking in the opposite direction of where most suit and tie people live. It feeds the idea of this man belonging to some sort of mafia but he sees a park coming into view instead.

"Could you be more specific?"

"No."

Okay, then. He glares at the man's broad back. He himself was not short by any means, but this man managed to be bigger than him in both height and stature. There's not a good possibility he could beat him in a fight, and Oikawa makes a note to look out for any concealed weapons.  
Oikawa shrugs off any of the signs to keep quiet. If this man really wants him so bad, he's going to make it difficult. 

"What do you do for a living? You know, besides kidnapping people."

"What do you mean?" The man looks at him this time, head tilted like a confused puppy.

Oikawa's eyebrows knit together. What is this guy? He would think he's just trying to distract him but the man looks genuinely confused. "What you do for money, your job."

The man blinks. "I don't do anything."

Oikawa looks back over the man's appearance. The suit looks prim and expensive, not a single stitch out of place. "How can you not have a job?"

"Only humans operate on a labor/currency system. I simply have responsibilities." 

 

As if that's an answer, or something. Oikawa grabs the back of his suit jacket to make them stop walking. "Why do you keep referring to us as humans as if you aren't one?"

"Because I am not."

Oikawa thinks in all his life he has never wanted to hit someone harder than he wanted to hit this man. He pushes at the man's shoulder until they're facing then he promptly pokes hard at his chest.

"You have to be human. And don't tell me this is some intergalactic bullshit because you can't be an alien or I will punch you."

Something seems to click for the man and he stops walking for a moment. His eyes flash that unnatural gold again, but it's gone as soon as it appeared. Oikawa convinces himself the late morning sun was just casting odd shadows. 

"I'm a faerie."

"Bullshit."

Oikawa can't even care if he's being rude, or if people around them are starting to stare. Faeries don't exists. Anything that comes from fairytales do not exist, hence why they're tales, myths. He really has been kidnapped by an insanely delusional man.

"You will see soon enough." The man starts walking again, once again expecting Oikawa to follow. 

"He's insane." Oikawa mutters, more to Iwa-chan than anyone else. "He's going to sell me for drugs, or make me stand on the street corner."

The rabbit's ears twitch at his voice, but not much of a reaction otherwise. Iwa-chan was always calm about things. He hears the man mutter under his breath, "I will not sell you."

Oikawa easily ignores it in favor of tracking their progress. Ushijima takes them into the heart of the park and Oikawa starts to worry. Especially when he leads them off the path and towards one of the small ponds that are littered around the land.

"You know, if you plan on killing me I won't go down quietly."

"Why would I kill you? I just got you." 

It irritates Oikawa that he's referred to as some sort of item, a new toy for this psychopath to play with. Oikawa clenches his jaw. 

"And just what do you plan on doing with me?"

"You have quite a few questions, Oikawa Tooru."

"Of course I have questions, you asshole!" Oikawa couldn't take it anymore. He felt the last bit of his patience fall away, making his voice like steel. "You take me away from my home, on my birthday, with no reasonable explanation, tell me you're a faerie and lead me to a secluded part of a huge park. I feel like I'm allowed to have questions."

Of course, he should have thought his little outburst through because suddenly the man was grabbing him in one of his huge hands, grip impossibly strong on his bicep, and dragging him forward.

He almost drops the rabbit carrier with the sudden movement. A startled noise escapes his mouth before he can stop it as he's being forced towards the water. 

"What the hell are you doing?!"

It seems that Ushijima is out of patience for his questions and has decided to just drown them all. The sheer bizarreness of the situation pushes away any fear until the first bit of water is seeping into his designer sneakers.

"What are you doing? Let me go, you crazy bastard!"

Oikawa feels the panic rise in his chest as he struggles out of the man's hold. His grip is almost bruising, making escape impossible. They keep walking until the water hits their waists and Oikawa relents into begging as he keeps his pet above water.

"Please, please I'm sorry. I won't ask anything.." He's cut off to take a breath when Ushijima pulls them both completely under the water.

And then there's nothing. Or, at least it takes him a minute to figure out he's standing on solid ground. He looks at Iwa-chan's carrier. Completely dry, content bunny still munching on hay. That...was not what he expected. 

His next thought is that he doesn't feel water on anything but his shoes. The man's hand is still on his arm, tight and still not completely comfortable. Oikawa looks up in a daze and almost drops the carrier when his mind finally catches up with his surroundings.

There are trees all around them and a creek running behind. He seen trees before -obviously, since they were just in his version of a park- but there is a different feeling to the nature around them. There is sunlight shining through the canopy of trees giving the illusion that Oikawa can always describe as magical. He clears his throat but his voice still feels weak.

"Where are we?"

"My home." The man answers easily. He eases up on his grip when Oikawa stops struggling to stare.

Oikawa feels like something in his head broke. He doesn't want to believe that he can just walk through water and end up in some forest that was clearly different than anything he's ever seen before but he knows he's not hallucinating. He steps back away from the man but his legs feel weak.

"Can you please be specific? What is it called?"

The man looks over him, his eyes completely golden once again. They shine in the light like a fire, pride glowing just beneath. 

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Shira."

"King...kingdom. Okay." Oikawa feels like he's about to have a mental breakdown but he can't let this man see that. 

Maybe this whole faerie thing was actually real. It would have to be. Otherwise it would mean _he_ is going completely insane. He breaks that thought process and tries to pull back any sense of normalcy.

"Do you live in the forest?"

"I live in the palace. As will you, now." 

The man does that thing again, where he starts walking and expects Oikawa to follow.

Oikawa doesn't move, he can't get himself to walk. The bags are weighing him down more than ever. There doesn't seem to be any indication to get out of this world. The space around him starts to close around him making it ever harder to keep his head on straight. He feels Iwa-chan bounce around in his cage snapping him back in to reality, if he could call this reality. He keeps a whine inside and finally moves after Ushijima.

It's almost as if gravity itself is different here, like it's less. Even Iwa-chan seems to feel the difference, even though he seems more excited than terrified. Ushijima eventually takes them onto a cobblestone path that leads to thinning trees in the distance. Oikawa's pace quickens at the thought of finding some sort of population. He ends up walking next to his, well he doesn't even know what to refer to him as anymore. Iwa-chan is hopping around in the carrier making it harder for him to carry. The other man doesn't seem to notice the new positioning until he speaks.

"What are your intentions for me in all this? You're not going to kill me, why did you even want my dad's first born child in the first place?"

"I gave him great success. Something of equal value needed to be given." 

Oikawa is really getting sick of the way this guy answers questions like a comic book antagonist.

"How am I equal to that kind of success?"

The man looks down at him with something like pity. But the look is so odd Oikawa has to break eye contact. 

"A man's success can be measured by how his children thrive."

Oikawa kicks a loose rock out of his way to distract himself. "I just graduated high school. I haven't had the chance to thrive yet and now you've taken that from me."

"Exactly the point." The man says calmly. "Sins of the father shall fall to the son."

"And this is your way of saving me from that, I suppose." Oikawa doesn't bother to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

The trees finally break into a clearing and Oikawa can see white buildings gleaming and catching the light, tossing it back with what looked like sparkling glass roofs. 

Even he has to catch his breath. It's beautiful. 

"I want to give you a better life, here."

No matter how beautiful it is, he knows he's going to miss the skyline of his home. He shakes his head out of the nostalgia and stops walking.

"And if I refuse?"

The grass blows gently at his ankles, a warm breeze passing his cheeks and blowing his hair. He watches the man's eyes widen a fraction before he's turning away again. 

"There is no choice to make. You belong to me."

The words finally process and Oikawa knows right then and there that those words are true. His heart sinks before his stubbornness comes back full swing. He curses his father for doing this to him, for not just doing the normal thing and rely on hard work and determination. It's true he belongs to this man now, but there is no way he's going to make it easy for him.

With renewed volition, he starts walking forward, in front of his "owner" and towards the glistening city. It's doesn't take too long for him to catch up, which only irritates Oikawa further. And worse even that the man looks so at ease with a faster stride.

"You do not know where we are heading. It would be unwise for you to walk in front of me."

Oikawa doesn't answer. For now, the smartest thing is probably to bite his tongue and keep going. At least this guy isn't touching him anymore.

They farther they walk, the more people keep popping up around them. Well Oikawa is assuming they're faeries too even if some of them look stranger than the man next to him. Anytime one gets close, they veer to avoid them as if they have some forcefield around them. Some are even bowing to them which, honestly, is a bit unsettling.

His captor doesn't even acknowledge them. His eyes stay straight ahead, focused somewhere in the distance. Oikawa looks around at the...people, he wonders if they know he's here against his will. How many of them are here against theirs? Was this a common thing? Were there others like him?

It is now obvious to Oikawa that this man isn't ordinary, at least in a more obvious way than him being a faerie. He tries to make eye contact with stray faeries but they keep avoiding his gaze. It just confirms for him that this man must be important, but why would someone this important make a deal with his father anyway. He had no idea what type of child he would have received, was Oikawa going to be sufficient to this man's plans for him?

He can't decide if being insufficient lies in his favor or not. It's not like he wants to be used by this guy. But he also wants to be useful enough to make it out of here alive and preferably not pimped out to this guy's likely equally delusional friends.

As they walk the path becomes wider into an actual street. The first buildings pop up around the main kingdom, small houses and gardens littered throughout. As they get further, a hand is placed on his hip, pulling him closer. Oikawa tries not to stiffen at the contact but he doesn't actively fight it.

"What are you doing?" He asks instead. He's sort of proud of how steady his voice comes out, like his skin isn't crawling.

"We are getting closer to town. It would be a problem if you were to get lost."

"Right." Oikawa mutters. 

He doesn't say anything more, just adjusts Iwa-chan's carrier in his grip and tries to figure out if it was possible that he was just having a bad drug trip.

He doesn't understand why he needs to be so close when everyone else is avoiding them. His captor’s hand feels hot on his side and if he's honest it's hard to ignore. A part of him wants to peel off his fitted jeans and burn them, to get rid of whatever the feeling was. He may not be totally convinced that this was some magical realm, but he isn't about to take any chances, either. 

He takes the chance to look at his captor from the corner of his eye. Everything about the man screamed strength. His jaw, his broad shoulders, the way he moved. His suit was perfectly tailored, and had to be expensive, yet he was no businessman. And those eyes. They were too bright to be normal, too sharp to simply be intelligent. They were completely unnatural. 

Oikawa mentally curses himself and looks forward. All the houses are starting to be packed tighter together with shops sprinkled in between. He can see the road starting to split off, weaving around the buildings and what seems to be at the center. They don't change course. Instead the man seems to move somewhat faster; almost as if he's getting excited to reach their destination most likely in the center.

The place of interest becomes clear as a looming white structure appears over the other buildings. It's huge, with shining pink and gold stained glass windows across the sides.  
Oikawa makes them slow their walking momentarily and nods at the castle looking building. 

"Is that where you are taking me?"

"Yes. Our home."

Oikawa doesn't know if he should be impressed or worried. He settles on worried when he realizes how lost he is going to get in the building.

"So you said you don't do anything in exchange for money. What do you deserve to live there and not in one of these houses?"

"This kingdom is mine." The faerie says with an obvious pride. "I protect it, rule it, and would give anything for it."

Oikawa suddenly stops and pivots out of his reach but is still close enough that Ushijima doesn't try to grip him again. Oikawa knows he must look ridiculous, gawking at him, but that's quite a bomb to drop. No wonder he wouldn't say anything about where they were going.

"You're a king?"

"I am." It's another oh so simple answer, as if no other response would make sense. The arrogance of it makes Oikawa want to slap the square out of his jaw.

"You...What?" Oikawa takes a deep breath through his nose to calm him down. "Okay, you have to realize that this is a fucking lot to take in."

"It is very simple to understand."

Oikawa growls and mutters incoherent curses under his breath as he walks away. This asshole drags him away from his home for no good reason and just expects to treat him like a doll. Apparently his definition of being taken care of doesn't match his own.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Be hisses to Iwa-chan, starting to walk again. "Am I supposed to be his new toy? A trophy or some shit?"

Again the man catches up to him without any problem which makes Oikawa heavily consider throwing the carrier at his face.

"If you want him to answer I can ask him to transform back. But it might be best to wait until we get to my home."

What the fuck? Transform back? Oikawa tries to keep his cool only because of his own sense of self preservation. 

"Can we just...not talk? For right now?"

"Of course."

True to his word, he stays blissfully quiet. The only problem is that Oikawa can't keep his mind quiet, but at least it's not going to be stuffed with any more information. He doesn't even know how long he's been taken from his home. It's quickly becoming too much than he wants to process.

So he just doesn't. He forces himself to count his steps, each light gray stone, the magenta blooms that cover the bushes along the path. He makes a mental list of the things he would do when he got back. Because he was getting home one way or another.

He wants to go straight to his mother and pretend like none of this ever happened. Part of him is telling him he should at least spare Tobio and his mother from worry but not if they are with his father. That bastard doesn't deserve to know what happens to him anymore. He almost hopes that this incident would be enough to spur Himari into getting a divorce, but he knows his father would take her for everything she had, and that includes Tobio.

He should also try to come up with a lie for why he went missing, or at least where he went. There is no way he can tell any of them that he was somehow transported into a fantasy world. If his father found out he would be sent to a mental hospital, most likely just to save face about making a deal with a faerie in the first place. The thoughts help to keep his impending mental breakdown at bay, and he only comes back to focus when the man touches his waist again.

"We have arrived."

Oikawa relatively side steps the touch even if it doesn't put a lot of space between them. He focuses on the moment and looks at the building in front of them. _Building_ seems to be selling it short but it also doesn't look much like any castle he's seen in his own world.

The walls are completely white with some large gray stones mixed around the base. Huge glass windows take up most of the walls, letting light come and go, reflecting the world around them. Some even are stained beautiful colors giving an extra element of beauty. It almost looks like multiple structures pushed up against each other with patches of garden in between. The flowers around are just as vibrant, swaying in the breeze that seems to give life to the building itself. Oikawa can't take his eyes away.

The hand comes towards him again, this time pressing at the small of his back.

"Come, we will get you settled."

Oikawa can't find his voice. He lets Ushijima push him forward into this expansive space. The doors open as if on command and Oikawa feels a bit of panic rising as the open space behind him closes off.

"Welcome back, My Lord." 

Oikawa startles. He hadn't even noticed there was a man standing in front of them. Like Ushijima, this man is tall, taller than Oikawa. His eyes are the same unsettling gold and Oikawa figures he must be a faerie too.

"Thank you, Tendou." Ushijima pushes Oikawa forward again. "Take him to his quarters. See to it that he's comfortable."

"Of course." He gives his king a shallow bow and motions for Oikawa to follow him.

Oikawa narrows his eyes but goes with the man. He doesn't spare his kidnapper another glance, even if he does feel like he's being passed around like a new toy. Oikawa makes sure to stay close to this new faerie and makes a map in his head. This maze of rooms and halls could become its own problem.

The new person leads him to a set of double doors that open to a large, lavish room. There's a huge, puffy looking bed, something that looks like an oversized chaise, and a magnificent sky light that streams sunlight onto the pillows.

Oikawa is honestly tired of being amazed by the sights around him but he would have never expect to be in a room as plush as this. He slowly takes the steps into the room and puts the pet carrier on the floor. The man looks at him like he's expecting a response, and when he gets none he clears his throat.

"This room is yours now, so make yourself at home. Mostly because this _is_ your home now. I will get you some food."

He's gone before Oikawa can decline. 

And now he's alone. In this strange room. In this bizarre palace. In this imaginary world. 

"At least I have you, Iwa-chan."

Oikawa opens the carrier and let's his pet hop out. He sits on the floor next to it, not quite ready to accept any of the furniture around him. Iwa-chan sniffs the air around him before letting Oikawa scratch his head.

Iwa-chan's fur is dark and soft between Oikawa's fingers, soothing in a way that's familiar. Even at 12 years old, Iwa-chan still looked like a young bunny. His muscles were well defined under his sleek coat, eyes clear and calm. Oikawa sighs.

"What would I do without you?"

He hears the click of the door opening and immediately scoops Iwa-chan into his arms to protect him. It was only the redheaded guard but Oikawa still didn't trust him, or anything about this place. The redhead is pushing a cart covered with various meats, breads, and sweets. They look delicious but Oikawa knows not to accept them. If anything, his pride doesn't want any handouts from these people.

"Help yourself." The man says with an exaggerated gesture towards the cart. "If there's anything you would like, you only have to ask."

Oikawa doesn't move an inch. He puts on his most fake polite mask and smiles at him. "Thank you. You can go now."

"Ahh, actually I can't." The man sing-songs. "I'm supposed to watch you. His majesty doesn't want you wandering off and getting lost."

"Great. I really am a prisoner." Oikawa mutters under his breath. 

He pulls out the bag of rabbit food and holds some out in his hand, feeding his pet. Iwa-chan takes some pelleted food happily, his little nose twitching as he eats. The tall redhead watches the exchange with a sort of disgusted expression. 

"Really? You're making him eat that?"

Oikawa fights a glare off his face. Instead he looks at his adorable rabbit to keep calm. "What else would I feed him?."

"Seriously," The man crouches down, seeming to speak to the bunny now. "Why are you putting up with this? What is that? Grass?"

"Why are you talking to my rabbit?" Oikawa's voice is starting to lose clam. "He can't answer you, otherwise we would already have full conversations."

The man gives him another odd look, as if he's the crazy one here.

"Uh, okay. If you're sure."

The word _transformation_ sparks through his mind and Oikawa can feel a headache coming on. 

"Can't you just stand in a corner or something?"

The man stands to his full height again, still eyeing the rabbit as he enjoys his meal. 

"Sure."

Oikawa can breathe again but there are still thoughts trying to break in. He needs something that is normal and familiar in all this delusion. If they took Iwa-chan away from him he's not sure what he would do. But the rational part is telling him that something is wrong and he's been played as a fool all his life.

He swallows back his irritation and his panic to ask, "Why was I brought here? Am I some sort of pet now?"

"If you were at least we wouldn't feed you grass." Oikawa sharply glares at his babysitter but it doesn't seem to have any effect. "You were brought here because you belong with the King now. This is one of our guest rooms. You will stay here until the ceremony than be moved in to his rooms."

Oikawa's neck nearly cracks with how quickly he turns his head.

"What ceremony?"

"Marriage ceremony." The man looks mildly concerned but mostly amused. "His Majesty has been keeping tabs on you for quite some time. But you do not need to worry, it will not be soon. He has some matters outside of our Kingdom to attend to first."

Oikawa's mind goes blank. Marriage? Ceremony? His majesty? The words don't link up in his mind, they just ping pong around his head over and over. 

"What?" He doesn't care if he sounds dumb now. The disconnect from reality has left him reeling and he's starting to feel light headed.

"Ah, did I spoil the surprise?" Tendou's voice is dripping in satisfaction but Oikawa can't get himself to notice. Iwa-chan is starting to look blurry in front of him. "Oh well, King Ushijima has decided to marry you. I'm sure he'll still propose, being who he is, but he is the King after all."

"Leave." Oikawa's lips form the words before he's even aware of what he's saying. "Stand outside the door, don't speak to me."

The next thing he hears is a door open and click close; finally leaving him alone like he asked before. Now there is just the ringing silence and his harsh breathing. He knows he's moments away from passing out if he can't get his head back on straight. But he can't get his thoughts to string together and instead the tears he's been holding back start to fall.

Everything comes crashing down in his mind and it builds in his chest, up and up and up until his tears are heavy and weighted with the stress of the last few hours. Each breath feels like a struggle. 

He curls onto his side, into a fetal position. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a minute and when he opened them he would be back in his house, with Himari making food and his dad reading the paper and Tobio bugging him to go play volleyball in the park.

He lets himself cry out until he's thoroughly exhausted, not recognizing or caring that the man outside his door can probably hear him. He can't even open his now swollen eyes.

He doesn't know how much time has passed when he runs out of tears, leaving his throat dry and side sore from laying on the ground. Sleep is so close to taking him, but before it can he feels strong hands lift him up and against a warm chest. He tries to push them away but stops when he recognizes that the scent of home is coming from the person. Then suddenly it's gone and replaced by something soft and clean, making Oikawa whine. Before he can protest his shoes are taken off and sleep finally claims it's victim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meal looks innocent enough but there has always been tales about eating in fairytales that worries him.
> 
> Don't accept gifts from a faerie. Don't eat food or drink offered by a faerie. Don't walk through a faerie circle. Don't tell a faerie your full name. Be very, very polite.
> 
> Well, at least he was doing okay in 3 out of 5 of those.

When he wakes, he's feeling the most rested he has in a long time, like he just finished a good nap after a weekend of volleyball training. There's a warmth next to him and he cuddles towards it without thinking. 

"Hey, you awake?"

Oikawa groans and nuzzles his head closer to the warmth. "No."

"Yes, you are." The voice in his ear is deep and rumbling, and somehow familiar. "Ushijima will be back soon."

"No." Oikawa whines louder but slowly pushes himself to sit up. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and sees a handsome man sitting against the headboard. Oikawa scrambles back, almost falling off the bed. "Who are you?!"

The man frowns at him as if he thinks Oikawa is just being dramatic. "Guess you don't recognize me like this."

Oikawa doesn't feel any judgement or pity from this person. He steadies his breath and composes himself. He sits crossed legged in front of his new bed mate. 

"I have never seen you before."

The man shrugs, "I guess you haven't. Not as a young adult, at least. The last time you saw me like this was when you were...six?"

Oikawa tries to card through his memories to find anything useful but he's coming up short. 

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

"Iwaizumi Hajime." The man gives him a smile far too fond to be just between strangers. "But you started calling me Iwa-chan."

"Iwa...? No." Oikawa is surprised about how calm he still feels about this. He blames it on his denial of the other faerie's hints and how well he slept. But now he just focuses on this rather than all the other information that was forced upon him before. "You're my rabbit?"

"You were getting too old for me to stay in my human form without asking questions. So yeah. I became your rabbit."

"Wh..." Oikawa sighs as a huge wave of disappointment rushed over him. "You were a spy for your King, weren't you?"

"Just a glorified babysitter." Iwaizumi's voice became soft, maybe a little sad. "But only at first."

Oikawa's eyes narrow. He wants to trust this man, he's been taking care of him for the last twelve years. The only problem is that this whole place is now associated with deceit and now this human Iwa-chan is included.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I consider you my family now." The man's face colors red and he looks away, grumbling. "You've taken great care of me all this time."

"Of course I took great care of you." Oikawa huffs. 

He had found the rabbit in one of the bushes outside their apartment building. It took hours of convincing his dad and some help from Himari-san to get all of the supplies for him to keep the bunny. It was something he took great pride and responsibility in, otherwise his father would have taken him away.

"What about your King? You only let me take you in because you were ordered to?" The embarrassment was back on Iwaizumi's face.

"He's not my king. Just someone I owed a favor. Didn't think I'd end up actually getting attached to the brat I had to watch..."

Oikawa isn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or not. "You're not a faerie? This isn't some weird magic that can transform you into an animal?"

"I'm no faerie." Iwaizumi snorts. "I'm a skinwalker. A shifter. Whatever you want to call people like me."

Oikawa shrugs and flops himself back against the bed. He really should be concerned about the lack of response but he's probably already past his threshold of shock. Maybe vampires and werewolves exist too. 

"Why did you pick a bunny? You seem too spiky."

"Rabbits were your favorite." Iwaizumi flops down beside him, pressed against his side as if he were still in his small and fluffy bunny form.

Oikawa snorts. "What now? You finished your job. I've been escorted to this hell by my future husband. Are you going to hold my hand while I lose my mind here?"

It's quiet for a long, drawn out moment. Iwaizumi's voice is still quiet, but now it holds a sort of fire that Oikawa has only heard in his own voice. 

"I'm going to get you out."

Oikawa can feel his pulse rise in excitement. "What? Why would you do that?"

"You don't belong in a cage." The answer is simple, backed with pure conviction.

Oikawa sits up and turns to look down at probably his only friend here. "How are you getting me out? If he's coming back soon we need to hurry."

Iwaizumi doesn't move, just sort of grunts when Oikawa's movements make the bed shift. 

"Not tonight. He doesn't trust you yet. The place is practically on lockdown."

Oikawa whines and dramatically drops back down. "How do I get him to trust me? He wants to marry me, I want nothing to do with him."

The skinwalker cracks a smile. "This is the whiny brat I know. That nap helped snap you back into it."

He rolls his eyes before he can help it, trying to prove Iwaizumi wrong. "Forgive me for being stressed. It was a lot of information to take in."

"But you've always wanted to be abducted by aliens. This is kinda the same thing."

"No, I would be much more excited about being in space. I said nothing about marriage." Oikawa pouts. "And stop using my interests against me. It's not fair that I know nothing about you."

"You've cleaned my cage for 12 years, I think you know more than enough." Iwaizumi laughs, and the sound is like seeing an old friend.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Oikawa finds himself laughing along but is interrupted by a knock on the door. Oikawa doesn't make another sound. It's him.

Iwaizumi is on his feet in a heartbeat, standing straight and expressionless as the door opens almost silently. Oikawa considers not acknowledging his unwanted guest but he remembers that Iwa-chan needs him to trust him. Oikawa sits up and tries to make himself looks as appealing as possible.

Ushijima enters the room and closes the door behind him. He sees the changeling first and greets him. "Iwaizumi-san. I see you've returned to normal."

"Didn't need him to watch me change. He's already freaked out enough." 

Oikawa notes the way Iwaizumi speaks to Ushijima. Informal, maybe a tad bit annoyed. Ushijima nods and turns his attention to Oikawa. 

"Are you feeling alright? Tendou had said you were unwell."

A look from Iwa-chan, er, Iwaizumi told him to answer. Which he does. Begrudgingly. 

"I was just tired."

Nothing seems to change in his expression but he does hum. "I am glad you are doing better. I have prepared for us to have dinner before a meeting tonight."

"A meeting?" Oikawa tries his best not to wince.

"Ah, I am meeting with a representative of a neighboring kingdom. It will not involve you." Oikawa hadn't noticed until now that his outfit has change. The suit is replaced by loose fitting pants, a linen shirt laced up the front, and a bright long-sleeved robe that almost reaches the floor. If this is what he normally wears, Oikawa now understands the suit.

"Oh." He doesn't mean to sound disappointed. It just comes out on an exhale and then there's a pregnant pause between them.

Ushijima clears his throat. "There is a washroom through that door." He points across the room. "There are also clothes that should fit you within. If you would like to freshen up. Tendou will be here shortly to escort you."

"Thanks." _I guess…_ Oikawa spins on his heel to walk to the other side of the room. He doesn't want to hang around and wait for Ushijima to say something else.

He's about to enter the bathroom when he hears Ushijima speak again, expect this time it's clearly not at him.

_"Thank you Iwaizumi-san. Your debt has been paid. You may go back home whenever you wish."_

Home? Go back? No. Oikawa's heart clenches in his chest. Iwa-chan can't leave. If Iwa-chan leaves, he'll be alone here. He's mid-crisis when Iwaizumi's voice comes out loud and clear.

_"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll stay with him for a bit. He needs something familiar right now. "_

Oikawa quietly let's out a exaggerated breath. He's not sure what he would have done if Iwa-chan left. He may not know the man well but he is the only piece of home he has left.

_"That is fine. I have been quite busy, so the times I can see him may be seldom. Just understand that you being here is no longer part of our arrangement. I will have a room prepared for you. But I do insist this dinner is just him and I."_

_"Sure."_ Iwaizumi says, and part of Oikawa wants to be upset that he's agreeing so easily. But he's not really sure what he wants Iwaizumi to say.

He doesn't hear anything more being said so he continues into the bathroom. It's very spacious and bright, the light shining through the large windows and a skylight for good measure. In the middle is a large tub that could fit at least four people in it. If Oikawa wasn't here against his will, this would be a dream.

The luxurious bedroom, the suite like bathroom, the oversized skylights. It's like they were all ripped straight from his dream house. Except his dream house didn't have a warden by the door, or some crazy guy that wanted to marry him. And his rabbit was just a rabbit.

Oikawa eyes the tub with desire but his pride wins out and decides against the bath. There is a pile of clothes folded neatly on the counter. He looks them over and notices they are similar to the King's. His overcoat is a shorter length and teal that, he admits privately, would compliment his complexion. Oikawa rolls his eyes but he knows he has to wear them. Iwa-chan told him he needs to gain Ushijima's trust and this is definitely a way to start off.

And- oh. They feel like silk, but not quite as slippery. His fingers smooth over the fabric with indignant approval. The least he could do is make himself presentable, right? 

"Iwa-chan," He calls out of the door, "I need my bag."

"I'm not your servant, brat!" Iwaizumi growls back, but Oikawa can hear him set the bag outside of the door anyway.

"Thanks, Iwa-chan!" 

He slips a hand out and pulls the bag into the room. He strips down his clothes and changes into the new boxers from his bag. He knows there is some hair gel in one of the extra pockets which he uses after he's fully dressed. The clothes feel a bit strange but fit him amazingly. It's almost unsettling how much has been prepared for him.

There's a huge mirror that makes up a portion of the wall adjacent to the bathtub. Even in this situation, he can afford to be a little vain. He has to look his best, after all. If it's one way to get him out of this place he might as well tap into his normal persona; Treat this man similar to his fangirls until he can get away. Ushijima had said he wouldn't be around much, hopefully that will work in his advantage.

He flashes his reflection one of his most charming smiles. He wears it like a perfect filter, not even a crack of his true self showing through. He keeps his persona on as he walks out of the bathroom, satisfied with the look. When he crosses in front of Iwaizumi he hears his snort. He pouts but tries not to lose too much of his smile.

"What?"

"You look like you just won prom king again." Iwaizumi teases him like an old friend. Well, he was. Sort of.

"Shut up. You're the one who told me to win his trust." Oikawa plays with the end of this over-jacket. "He's the one who wants to marry me, I might as well flatter him."

Iwaizumi puts out his hand to stop Oikawa from twisting the fabric.

"You'll be fine. He won't hurt you. Play it safe, keep your big mouth shut unless directly spoken to. Got it?"

Oikawa serves him a flat look. "He doesn't even talk. Shouldn't I try to act interested?"

"Just listen for once." Iwaizumi sighs. "This culture is very different from what you know."

Oikawa groans and lays down on the bed trying not to mess up his hair. "You going to give me a lesson on faerie culture?"

"Do I look like fae to you?" Iwaizumi huffs back.

"I don't know. You know more than I do."

"I know you don't want to hear this." Iwaizumi sits on the edge of the bed, tips his head back to see Oikawa picking at the soft blankets. "But Ushijima isn't a terrible person. At least not in the way you think he is."

Oikawa rolls his eyes. "Please, enlighten me."

"He saved my life, you know. Cliche as it sounds."

Oikawa frowns, feeling guilty. He rolls over on his stomach and looks at him. "What happened?"  
Iwaizumi has a pensive look on his face. He folds his hands together, leans his forearms on his knees like he might start praying. 

"I was just a little kit, running around in the forest. My brothers and I went a little too far from the nest, and before I knew it we were getting picked off one by one." Iwaizumi smiles sadly at the plush carpet. "Humans are foul creatures. As rabbits, we were only prey. Ushijima found me under some foliage, arrow straight through my side and left for dead."

"I..." Oikawa sits up and crawls over to Iwaizumi's side. He wants to comfort him but he's not sure how to handle something like that. "So that's why you gave him the last twelve years of your life."

"That's also why I know he's actually a good person." Iwaizumi meets Oikawa's gaze. "I don't agree with the way the fae make deals, but I respect them. He will not hurt you. Just hang in there until I can get you home."

Oikawa looks down. He wants to stay mad about the situation and Iwaizumi being rational is not helping. "Okay. Do you think he'll come back for me? Apparently he owns me now."

Iwaizumi looks up at the ceiling, through the skylight. The sky is changing from blue to royal violet with just the beginnings of stars sparkling through. 

"He's probably going to send Tendou, the redhead from earlier. That's his consultant. If not Tendou, then Semi from the guard."

Oikawa shifts and leans against Iwaizumi's side. "What then? If I'm just going to get dragged back here."

"That's what I have to figure out." The skinwalker accepts the weight against his side naturally. He's been so close to this human for so long that he doesn't give it a second thought.

"Why are you willing to cross Ushijima for me?"

"For the same reason I'm still here." Iwaizumi says, as if it explains anything. And yet, Oikawa understands anyway. Oikawa is finally letting himself feel something like hope. The moment is broken by a knock on the door, making Oikawa shift off his new old friend. Tendou walks through the door.

"King Ushijima is ready for you."

Against Iwaizumi's advice, Oikawa speaks and flips his hair. "Of course he is." 

Iwaizumi face palms.

Tendou gives him an odd look but doesn't comment. Oikawa waves a goodbye to Iwaizumi and follows behind. It's only when the door closes that Tendou speaks.

"You seem to be in a much better mood."

"What can I say?" Oikawa smirks at him. "I was expecting more of a prison cell than a luxury suite."

Tendou's eyes narrow. "It has nothing to do with your rabbit?"

"I'm not going to lie, I'm happy Iwa-chan is staying. Even if he's not really my bunny anymore." Oikawa feigns a sad sigh, but perks right back up. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Oikawa Tooru. What's your name?"

"My name is Tendou Satori, consultant to King Ushijima." He has pride in his voice even if he's still giving Oikawa side eye. "It is my new job to watch over you and make sure you are comfortable. Are you comfortable?"

"Much more than I was before. But I took a short nap, and found the bed quite relaxing."

Tendou hums monotonously. Oikawa, honestly, is unnerved by this man. His eyes have a crazy look that seem to be observing his surroundings at all times. He may have to win over Ushijima's trust, but something tells him that this consultant is going to be worse.

"That is a relief. I'm sure the King will be pleased to hear so."

For once, Oikawa shuts his mouth. He feels like anything and everything he says is being cataloged into this guy's brain to come back to bite him later.

The silence is starting to feel like it will choke him until he sees a tall double wooden door, one was open letting out warm golden light. Tendou leads him through and into a small room with well placed lanterns. There's a small table with the King standing behind a chair, waiting for them to come in.

"Tooru." Ushijima greets him, informal, intimate. It makes Oikawa's skin prick.

Oikawa keeps his mask on finds it in him to smile. Ushijima pulls out the chair in front of him and Oikawa knows it's meant for him. Once he's in the room Tendou leaves them be, but Oikawa isn't sure if being alone with Ushijima is the better option. Oikawa takes the chair and lets Ushijima push him in.

"Thank you, King Ushijima."

"You are much more at ease." 

_Nice observation, captain obvious._ Oikawa thinks. _Just keep smiling, Tooru._

"Yes, the room is quite comfortable. And it's nice to have a friend." Oikawa says before he thinks it through. He isn't sure if it's smart involving Iwa-chan in this conversation but hopefully it'll be brushed right over.

"I was not sure about allowing you to bring him. However, I see now that he keeps pleasant company." Ushijima sits down across from him, his robes flowing around his thick forearms.

Oikawa clenches his jaw but but he's able to keep his initial reaction at bay. He takes a breath and keeps the bitterness out of his voice as much as he can. "Well thank you for allowing it. And letting him stay."

"Anything to keep you comfortable." 

_Then let me go home._ Oikawa bites his tongue again.

Oikawa doesn't get to say anything before a servant comes out with the food. Iwaizumi is probably right in saying that this King is a morally good person but that doesn't mean he has to like him, or will like him. Even if they were to meet in a normal, both human setting, he still wouldn't like him.

Not with the way the man doesn't look his servant in the eye, and the way he sips the- is that wine? Oikawa has no idea, but the point is the man is pretentious. Oikawa decides he would rather focus on the food instead. He thanks the boy as he walks out of the room and tries not to take it personally when the boy all but scrambles away from him. 

He isn't sure if anything here would be the same as in the human world but the meat vaguely resembles steak, plenty of vegetables are added to the plate. The meal looks innocent enough but there has always been tales about eating in fairytales that worries him.

Don't accept gifts from a faerie. Don't eat food or drink offered by a faerie. Don't walk through a faerie circle. Don't tell a faerie your full name. Be very, very polite.

Well, at least he was doing okay in 3 out of 5 of those. 

Ushijima eyes him from across the table. His eyes are back to that olive green color and Oikawa has to wonder if it's for his comfort.

"You're not eating."

He tries to play ignorant but if his excuse is that he isn't hungry, he doubts Ushijima will believe him. "Is it alright if a human eats the food from this world?"

"It will not hurt you." 

He knows that's not a lie. Faeries can't lie, right? Isn’t that part of their folklore? Iwaizumi told him to stay quiet but if he keeps a conversation going, maybe he won’t have to eat. He'll ignore the fact that has actually hungry.

"Then why do human fairytales say not to eat? Superstition?"

Ushijima replies without misses a beat, curved wineglass pressed to his lips. 

"Mortals that consume our food find it so delicious that human food no longer satisfies them. They crave it to the point they cannot leave our realm, lest they be driven to madness."

Oikawa scrunches his eyebrows together. "You say that as if that is a good thing."

Ushijima sips his drink with a confused expression. "Why would it not be? I would like for you to enjoy delicious meals with me daily."

It dawns on Oikawa that this man has no intention on ever letting him go back home. He was stuck here. "Would I never be able to visit my home?"

"Visiting is fine, for short periods." There's an emphasis on short that Oikawa doesn't like.

Oikawa sighs and looks away from the man in front of him. He still hasn't made any attempt to eat but now his appetite is gone, which helps. Iwaizumi is going to kill him for asking this next question be he can't stop himself.

"Why do you want to marry me?"

Once again, there is no hesitation or pause to think. Ushijima knows what he wants and why he wants it. "I did not intend to marry you. But the more I learned about you, I knew I had to have you for myself."

Oikawa scoffs, which is immediately replaced by coughing to cover it up. Ushijima doesn't seem to mind or pick up on what happened so Oikawa goes with it.

"So it's superficial. What if I annoy you to no end or embarrass you in front of important people? What if you hate me?"

"I think you will find that I am a difficult individual to irritate."

Oikawa crosses his arms and frowns at Ushijima. "If all you want is to look at me you can do that without marrying me. Where I come from you marry someone you love, not just to possess them. I'm not a trophy."

He slams his mouth closed as soon as he says it, but Ushijima doesn't become angry like Oikawa expected. He just looks at Oikawa with almost innocent curiosity. 

"Would you like to put off the wedding for a time?"

Oikawa is starting to feel his righteous anger falling away even if he wants to hold onto it for as long as possible. "What would putting it off do?"

"I believe humans have a courting period before a wedding. Engagement, is it?"

"Yes. For planning." Oikawa trials off. His heart is sinking at the intentions of this conversation.

"Would you like a ring as well?" 

If this were any other person in any other situation, Oikawa might think it was a sweet thought. But Ushijima is Ushijima and this was his reality now, so he decides that the thought is in no way sweet.

"I would like the opportunity to decline your proposal. That is also something humans do."

"Are you saying you do not want a ring?" There's that childish innocence again. It might be charming on someone half his size.

Oikawa closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Sure, give me the ring, I don't care. You're not listening to me."

"I am hearing you. However, I do not believe I am understanding."

"What aren't you understanding?"

"Whatever it is that you are trying to dissuade me from." Dissuade isn't the word Oikawa would use, more like reject.

"I do not want to marry you."

"That is not an option." Ushijima takes another sip of his wine and Oikawa wants to smash the glass against his teeth. "I have already told you. You belong to me."

"Is this what you meant by me not being content? You say you'll take care of me, but everything here is against my will." Oikawa sighs and pushes his plate away. "And yet you're spouting off about wanting me to be happy."

"Allow me to make one thing clear." Ushijima sets his glass down with a controlled motion, looks down at the human with something like a threat. "I would like for you to be content here, but by no means does that change the fact that you are my prize, Oikawa Tooru."

It takes all of Oikawa's self control to keep him sitting. He wanted to walk away so badly but he's certain that wouldn't go well. A small voice in the back of his head is reminding him about how stupid he's being. This isn't going to win over the King, instead he let his emotions run wild.

He pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them, resting his chin on his knee. "There has to be a compromise. Do you really not care if I end up hating you in all this?"

"I do not believe you will." Ushijima replies easily.

Oikawa sighs and tries to think about this rationally. For the first time he's thankful for how quiet Ushijima is because at least he won't interrupt his thoughts. Ushijima is apparently attracted to him but he doesn't care if he loves or hates him. He doesn't even like him, this is all about possession. He's willing to play into the human traditions of marriage to be familiar, to even delay the inevitable. Oikawa still can't find the origin of his reasoning.

"What are you getting out of marrying me? I'm your possession no matter what. Why do you need to marry me?"

"I wish for you to raise my children. It is shameful to do so out of wedlock, even for a fae."

What? Pause. Rewind. Play that over. The words repeat like a broken record in Oikawa's head. Of all the things racing through Oikawa's mind, that wasn't anything he had expected. Oikawa peers up from his knees. 

"You do know I can't bare children, right? I'm a guy."

"Of course." Ushijima sets about cutting what is probably the most mouth watering steak to ever exist. "But that's simply a matter of biology. Nothing that cannot be altered."

"What?! No, no no no." Oikawa pushes himself with the chair back. "You keep your magic away from me. What about adoption or something?"

Ushijima raises a defined brow. For the first time it seems that Oikawa has made him think about an answer. "It is important that I produce at least one heir to my throne." He says slowly, eyeing Oikawa for some sort of better reaction.

"Okay. That's reasonable." Oikawa figures if he plays along he may be able to change his mind. "But I can't get pregnant. And I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't change my biology."

"It is not irreversible, I promise you." Ushijima takes his time chewing a bite of his food. "I believe you will come to understand that this is for the best."

Oikawa glares at the man across from him. "Has anyone ever told you you are the worse listener on the planet?"

"No. Is that odd?"

Oikawa scoffs. "You know, Iwa-chan told me you were a nice person so I should have an open mind. I tried, but if you don't have an open mind towards me then why the hell should I have one for you?"

"You are angry. I understand that. It is to be expected."

"Dear God, you're infuriating." Oikawa sighs and rests his head back against his knees.

"I apologize." The sincerity is another shade of irritating. 

Oikawa shuts his eyes. He doesn't want to be here. At this point, he would settle for just being back in that jail cell of a room. At least Iwa-chan would be there. But he can't. He doesn't think any part of this conversation will get him closer to this man trusting him. It's too bad his pride is getting in the way.

"Look. How about we just do the engagement thing? Have the courting period. This is all just really new."

Ushijima gives him a smile that makes Oikawa look away again. No psychotic faerie king has a right to look like that. "I am glad you are willing to work on this. I will try to...understand what it is I can do for you as well."

Oikawa keeps the relief off his face, instead nodding like he's actually okay with the situation. 

"Thank you." Oikawa pauses and tries to find an excuse to leave. "When is your meeting?"

"Whenever I arrive. Do not worry about rushing this meal.”

Oikawa frowns, that's not what he is worrying about. Maybe if he keeps a conversation going he won't have to eat at alley. "What is the meeting about?"

Ushijima continues eating, obviously noticing Oikawa's full plate, but not commenting. 

"I must speak with the lords of the kingdom. They will present to me the complaints of their people, and I will do what I can for them."

"Is your kingdom normally peaceful?"

"Yes." The king smiles again. He's clearly proud of that fact. "Shira has not known war since the time of my mother's reign."

Oikawa can feel himself actually becoming interested, even if he wants this information for selfish reasons. "So how long have you been ruling the kingdom?"

"Not very long. Only about 55 years."

Oikawa slowly blinks and just accepts the information. He shouldn't be surprised by how young Ushijima looks. 

"How old are you, by the way?"

"Almost 89. I ascended to the throne at a young age."

Sure, sure young. Oikawa tries not to find it creepy that someone almost five times his age wants to marry him. But if 44 is young, Oikawa almost doesn't want to know what their definition of old is.

"You would look quite different at 89 if you were a human."

"I am aware. The fae possess an agelessness humans do not. Not to say that humans are lesser creatures, of course." Oikawa has to wonder if Ushijima is always so sincere, or if that's just the way he speaks.

"Thank you, I suppose." Oikawa rests his head against the back of the chair, looking through the skylight, letting the stars shine through. Oikawa wonders if the constellations are the same. "What do you even do with a life that long?"

"The fae are the caretakers of the forest. It is our duty to uphold a natural order."

"Oh, I was..." Oikawa trails off with a sigh. He wasn't speaking to Ushijima, more like musing out loud. Oikawa lifts his head up. "So you only live to serve your duty. What about entertainment?"

"As a king, my entertainment is limited. Duty to my kingdom comes first." He gets a quirk to his lips that is there and gone in an instant. "However, I do enjoy roaming other realms when I have the time. Other creatures fascinate me."

Oikawa sends him a glare before he can stop it. "Like humans?"

"Humans are beautiful." He says easily.

Oikawa can actually control himself from rolling his eyes. "This realm is much more beautiful."

"I hoped you would enjoy the views. I would be pleased to show you around in the day time."

Oikawa would rather do anything else but this is probably the best opportunity to gain his trust. "I would enjoy that very much."

Ushijima smiles at him again. "Very well. I should go to my meeting. If you should decide you would like any food or drink at a later time, please let Tendou know."

Oikawa's eyes quickly flash to his plate before smiling sweetly at Ushijima. It's fake but he probably can't tell the difference. "I will."

The faerie king seems to buy it as he smiles back gently. He stands, robes once again fluttering around him. "I shall take my leave." In two strides, he's on Oikawa's side of the table and taking his hand, raising it to his lips before Oikawa can react. "Sweet dreams, Tooru."

His hand feels warm at the touch but it's nothing compared to the blush on his cheeks. Oikawa clears his throat to compose himself as Ushijima releases his hand. "Uh, good night. King Ushijima."

Ushijima is turning and walking away in a whirl of his robes, leaving through a door opposite the one Oikawa came through. Tendou is at his side again in an instant. 

"Follow me back to your chambers."

Oikawa sighs and stands up. Tendou gets him back to his room quickly. He slips inside and blocks Tendou's way. 

"I'm going to bed. You don't need to be in here."

The redheaded fae doesn't seem to like that, but he backs off, even giving a small bow as he steps out. "As you wish. I will be right here if you require any assistance."

Oikawa closes the door without saying anything and sheds off his top jacket. He immediately spots Iwaizumi resting on the bed and flops down next to him. His whine comes out in an instant and he can hear Iwaizumi laughing at him.

"Iwa-chan! I need human food."

"You didn't pack anything?"

Oikawa sighs and hits his arm. "No. I packed your food. I didn't have time to get anything for myself."

Iwaizumi snorts but he sits up anyway. 

"Alright. If you can last the night, I can get you something and be back by daybreak."

"Okay." Oikawa bites his lip and pulls on the edge of Iwaizumi's shirt. "I have another problem, Iwa-chan."

The skinwalker glances down at him, "Other than being stuck outside your own realm?"

"He wants he to have and raise his children." Oikawa pushes his head into Iwaizumi's side so he won't have to see his face. "Like actually give birth to them. Apparently that's possible here."

"It's not like you would become a girl." Iwa-chan says, as if _that_ was the problem here. "But I'm going to get you out before that becomes an option."

"Please." Oikawa rolls over and wraps himself in the soft blankets. "I'm still hoping this is all some elaborate dream. You're the only good part about all of this."

Iwaizumi gets out of the bed, rolling his shoulders. Oikawa wonders if he took a nap while he was at dinner with Ushijima. 

"More like a nightmare."

Oikawa chuckles. "I'm trying to stay optimistic here, Iwa-chan."

"You've always been bad at that, but try to stay sane until I come back."

"Thank you. I'm going to try to sleep." Iwaizumi is halfway to the door before Oikawa stops him. "Wait, can you...check on everyone at home?"

"Yeah." Iwaizumi gives him a small smile. It's a little sad, a little too gentle. "I will."

"Thank you." Oikawa sighs and tries not think about what happened to him today. He curls up in a ball and forces himself to sleep.

His sleep is fitful, filled with dreams he doesn't remember, but they still leave him bolting upright in a cold sweat only to find himself alone. It takes his eyes a moment to adjust to the pitch dark of the room, illuminated only by the vague light of the stars from the skylight. 

His heart rate slowly comes back down to normal and he takes a deep breath once he can no longer hear his pulse against his eardrums. He's still in the same bed he went to sleep in. Which, unfortunately, is not his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The human body can function for 21 days without food." Oikawa actually thinks he would die before that, but he throws it out there just to spite the faerie.
> 
> Tendou drops the tray on the nightstand and walks back out the room. "Well, you're on day two. I'll make a countdown."
> 
> "Yeah," Oikawa stares holes into his back until the door clicks shut again. "Me too, buddy."

He wakes up surrounded by sunshine and light reflecting over his eyes. He rolls over on his front to try and escape but a cramp in his stomach reminds him of what little he's eaten. It almost feels like the soft blankets are mocking him. Fake comfort when there are so many things still wrong with this situation, making him miserable.

He almost jumps out of his skin when he notices there's someone next to him and his first reaction is to thrash.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Ow! Ow! Damn it, Oikawa, stop that!"

Oikawa stops once he recognizes the voice. He calms his breathing and sees Iwaizumi with his arms raised protecting him from Oikawa's hits.

"Sorry, sorry." His head feels dizzy and he has to brace himself from falling off the bed.  
His friend- or, at least Oikawa feels like he can call Iwaizumi a friend at this point- puts his arms down with a huff. 

"I bring you breakfast and this is the thanks I get."

At the mention of food Oikawa perks up even if his vision is still a bit hazy. "I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. What did you bring me?"

"Nothing like you're used to, but I figured it had to be something we can keep in here." He holds out a drawstring gym bag to Oikawa. "Power bars, water, sports drinks, jerky, and of course milkbread."

Oikawa snatches the bag out of his hands and goes straight for the milkbread. It's probably not the best thing to be eating, but he feels that it's here mostly because Iwaizumi is pitying him. 

"Thank you, Iwa-chan! You're the best!"

"Sure." Iwaizumi sighs, but there's a smile behind it. "You do okay last night?"

Oikawa is half way through the bread by the end of the question, so he forces the milkbread away so he can answer. He tries to keep his voice upbeat because he's so happy about the food. "It was fine. Some weird dreams but no one came in here or anything."

"Weird dreams, huh?" Iwaizumi mutters. He sits down on the bed, tilting his head back with his eyes closed. He looks tired, run down. Oikawa lowers his milkbread again.

"You didn't sleep, did you?"

Iwaizumi opens an eye but closes it when he sees Oikawa's concern. "Some. Most of my time spent was traveling though. It took me longer sneaking back in here."

"...Thank you, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi sighs but hits Oikawa's arm hard. "Don't feel bad. You've taken care of me for so long it's about time I can do the same for you."

The spot he hit hurts, and Oikawa pouts. "I thought you were a defenseless bunny."

Iwaizumi snorts and makes himself comfortable in the bed, readying himself for a nap. "I am far from defenseless, even as a rabbit."

"What are you going to do?" Oikawa lies back down too, out of a lack of something else to do. "Nibble me to death?"

Iwaizumi yawns. "Rabbit teeth are sharp. I'm sure I would cause some damage."

Oikawa laughs, slightly muffled by the piece of milkbread he shoves in his mouth. He wonders what time it is, if someone would come get him for an awkward breakfast or something. He's about to ask Iwaizumi but when he looks back down at him, he realizes he's asleep. Oikawa takes a few pieces out of jerky out if his bag and chews on it as he roams the room. He puts the bag of food in his own bag to hide it incase his very nosey attendant walks in at any moment.

There is a tall wardrobe near the bathroom that's filled with more clothes. Oikawa belatedly realizes that he never did change before he passed out. He pulls out new pants, a loose shirt, and underwear and changes. He hates how comfortable these clothes are; it seems like everything from this world is designed to lull you into comfort.

He stares at himself in the mirror. As much as he feels like he's playing a part, the role looks good on him. If he were to be honest, he feels ethereal in this outfit. It must be the silk. But past the sleek clothing and the sunlight streaking in, he can see the bags under his eyes from his restless sleep, accentuated by the paleness of his skin from not eating. 

What little he ate was already making his stomach cramp with protest. Maybe sugar wasn't the best option for his first meal in over 24 hours. 

"I knew that color would look lovely on you."

Oikawa whips around so fast he knocks over a jar of what smells like bath oil. It shatters on the ground, but Ushijima doesn't even flinch. Oikawa hadn't heard him come in. Didn't he lock the door? How did he get in without Iwa-chan knowing? 

"My apologies, I did not mean to startle you."

Oikawa doesn't respond until the room stops spinning. Oikawa kneels down next to the shattered mess and carefully tries to lick up the bigger pieces of glass. "If that's true, make yourself known better."

Ushijima's hand catches his wrist and he looks up to see the man crouching beside him.

"Please, allow me to handle this. I do not want you to hurt yourself on the sharp edges."

Oikawa pulls his hand back just so Ushijima stops touching him. Oikawa takes a step back and looks around the room for Iwaizumi. "Why are you visiting me so early anyway?"

"I thought I would begin our day with a stroll around the gardens." Ushijima tilts his head. "Do you no longer wish to tour the castle grounds?"

"Oh." Oikawa is honestly surprised. "No, I still want to. I just didn't think you meant the next day. Aren't you busy?"

"I will never be too busy for you, my betrothed."

Oikawa tries not to sigh. He still can't tell is this man really likes him or just the idea of him. And the fact that he will bare his children apparently. 

"Well, okay. Since you have time."

The king smiles at him, takes his hand again and guides him up onto his feet. He doesn't let go. "I am very much looking forward to our day together."

His hand is warm and is the first hand that actually is bigger than his own. He isn't happy about how well they fit together. "Day? This isn't just a morning thing?"

"We will be out until late afternoon, but I will need to return by evening to attend to my duties."

Oikawa tries not to let his disappointment show. He would rather lounge around with Iwaizumi all day. "Well then, you better not use me as an excuse if you're late."

"It would be a worthy excuse nonetheless." Oikawa sort of wishes he had a reason to pull his hand away, to take a few steps back. Having the faerie so close is setting off mental alarms he didn't know existed.

"Whatever you say." Oikawa pulls Ushijima into motion. A quick look to the bed tells Oikawa that Iwaizumi is essentially passed out cold, oblivious to the world around him. He feels guilty but now he has another problem to deal with.

Ushijima keeps pace with him easily. His face is set in what seems to be his default stoic expression, but Oikawa can tell that he's pleased with how things are going. That's good, Oikawa tells himself, one step closer to getting him to trust me and getting the hell out of dodge.

Ushijima takes him down a new path of the castle, weaving in and out of hallways until they reach a large arch. Oikawa can already smell the fresh air and flowers coming through and he tries not to feel too satisfied by it.

The moment they exit is phenomenal. Sunshine pours over them and Oikawa would swear he hasn't been outside in years. There's a gentle breeze that passes them, brushes through Oikawa's hair. There are flowers everywhere; Roses in huge, magnificent bushes, in every color. Hyacinth and foxglove towering over white daisies and orange lillies.

"Wow." Oikawa finds himself speaking, not even to Ushijima but more to the garden itself. "This is beautiful."

Ushijima places a hand on his back, coaxing him further into the gardens. Huge willow trees line the far borders of the garden, like they are hiding the beauty from the rest of the world. A creek babbles in the distance, though Oikawa can't see it.

Oikawa doesn't want to stroke this man's ego any more than he has to but he would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. Even in his own parks or beautiful landscapes he's seen photos of, nothing is comparing to this. And if Oikawa looks hard enough he can see small animals running through the brushes. For once Ushijima doesn't ruin Oikawa's awe with his words. But his hand stays put on the small of Oikawa's back like a possessive hold.

Oikawa doesn't bother fighting it. It's much better than holding hands. 

Ushijima presses them forward down the path. There are a few other fae walking the path, but just like through the city they bow and avoid. Ushijima doesn't even spare them a second glance. 

As they get farther and farther from the palace, Oikawa starts to get uncomfortable. They're alone out here. The flowers and trees cover from any prying eyes. Was this Ushijima's plan? To get him alone without Iwa-chan?

Ushijima isn't looking at him, if anything he's watching the plants moving around them. But that didn't stop Oikawa's thoughts. This man has wanted nothing more than possess him in every way, he must think that Iwa-chan is going to get in the way of that. Oikawa chews his lip at the thought but he's soon startled by Ushijima's voice.

"Is something amiss, Tooru?"

"Ah, of course not." Oikawa startles but recovers well. Or at least he hopes that he sound steadier than he feels. "I'm just admiring the view."

Ushijima hums. Oikawa can see him watching the trees move with the breeze. "It is beautiful, isn't it? I take this walk often. I feel the most at peace here."

"Very beautiful." Oikawa forced another smile. All this faking is nothing new, but it usually doesn't leave this bitter taste in the back of his mouth. He can’t exactly pinpoint a reason why either. Anyone he acts this way around, he can't wait to get rid of them. This guy shouldn't be any different.

"I hope you can come to enjoy it as much as I do. I like to groom it when I am stressed."

"You spend a good bit of time here then." It's not so much a question as it is a confirmation. Maybe this is a place Oikawa could avoid him.

"As much as I can." Ushijima pulls him closer to his side. Oikawa doesn't fight it but it isn't like they have to avoid anything. "When I was young, I would spend my whole day around these plants. "

"So you grew up here?" Oikawa tries to make conversation. Act interested.

"I have lived in this castle all my life. It is my home, as well as yours." Ushijima looks down at him and gives Oikawa what he assumes is a smile. "Though I have spent years traveling. You would be free to do the same."

Oikawa swallows back that lump in his throat that tastes like hope. He doesn't want to be paraded around like a pet. 

"R-right." _Keep talking, Tooru. Get him to talk._ "Do you like going places outside of the human world?"

"I do. It is important to keep a good relationship with those around us." Ushijima's sigh sounds strange to Oikawa's ears. He didn't seem like a person who is any bit expressive. "We let those relationships falter in the past, and paid heavily for it. But beyond diplomacy, most of them are enjoyable. Though I prefer the human world."

Oikawa decides not to ask about what happened. He's not sure he even cares enough to know. "My world is wonderful, I agree."

In that moment, Oikawa heard something he never thought he would: Ushijima chuckle. It was a soft, quiet noise but it was warm. "My meeting with your father was one of the last days I have visited. Once we are married we can go back. I can take you to my favorite places."

That warm feeling is gone in a fleeting moment, replaced with the chill the words carry. Ushijima was still riding on this whole wedding thing. 

What would his family even think of him then, wedded to a man? Wedded to a faerie. His family would think he's crazy; send him away to some sort of mental institution. There was no way any good could come from marrying him. He needs Iwaizumi to get him out soon. If Ushijima notices that he didn't respond, he doesn't seem to mind. The fae king keeps walking, the hand on Oikawa's back moving him along as well.

It's then he sees the creek he heard before. The sun is brightly reflecting off the running water, the trees giving them more than enough shade for their walk to be comfortable. It's the kind of scene Oikawa has daydreamed about having a date; bringing a picnic and a nice blanket to lay down under a tree. Ushijima must have a similar idea because he walks them closer to the water. Oikawa instantly thinks he's about to be drowned but Ushijima's hand shifts to his waist; a more intimate position.

"This was one of my favorite playing spots as a child. My father and I would come back home covered in mud. But when the fighting started most things changed."

"The fighting?" Oikawa mumbles, more to himself. The words sounded...sad. Weighted.

"The war I spoke of last night at dinner." Ushijima then starts moving his thumb in a calming, repetitive motion. Almost like he's trying to calm Oikawa down, even if he figures it's mostly for the fae himself. "It changed my father in many ways before it took him from us."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Oikawa says, feeling a pang of sympathy for his captor. The heat of Ushijima's body so close to his is seeping through his silken robes, as comforting as it is repulsive.

"Thank you." Ushijima smiles down at him before taking him closer to the water. "My mother was able to end the war many years later, but it was not too long afterward she joined my father. So, now it is my turn to rule."

"You don't have any siblings?"

"No, though I longed for some growing up." Ushijima steps away from him and kneels in front of the water, gazing at the life swimming within.

A strange mix of relief and emptiness weaves through Oikawa's chest. No, he couldn't feel pity for this guy. This man took everything from him. But he still has to be nice. He kneels down next to him, leaving deliberate space between them. There are a lot of small fish swimming around a plant, picking at the leaves. Talking about siblings is making him miss Tobio.

"Siblings are not all they're cracked up to be."

"If I remember correctly, you have a younger brother. Do you two not get along?"

"He..." Oikawa chooses his words carefully. "He and I are a lot alike and that annoys me sometimes."

Ushijima hums. "I do not understand. If you two are similar, would that not make your relationship easier?"

"Not exactly." Oikawa isn't sure how to explain it. It's not that he hates Tobio-chan. It's more like he resents him. "He's stubborn, and doesn't listen to anyone but my dad. And that's maybe the one person he shouldn't listen to."

"And you do not have a good relationship with your father either?" He phrases it like a question and Oikawa has to wonder how dense this man is that he actually has to ask.

"He literally sold me. To you. Did you forget that already?" He drawls. Seriously, this man makes it hard to be polite.

"Oh, I..." Ushijima trails off looking embarrassed. "I was speaking of before. As you were growing up."

Oikawa decides to let it slide for now.

"He and I never really saw eye to eye. It's like he stopped caring about me when Tobio was born." He isn't sure why he's spilling his heart to this man.

"I feel if I say anything to console you about your father, you will get upset." Ushijima reaches his hand over Oikawa's knee. "What of your mother? The woman you live with is not your biological mother."

He only barely manages not to jerk away, not to slap away the hand that's meant to be comforting. 

"My mother is a wonderful woman. She's worked so hard to get where she is. My father left her with nothing, but she refused to give him full custody of me."

Ushijima smiles. "I am pleased to hear that. It would have been unfortunate if you had an unhealthy relationship with both parents. She has done well to raise you."

"I'm glad you approve." Oikawa mutters. The fish start to swim away now, startled by a turtle that floats towards them.

"I strive to be a great parent. I know it will be difficult, given my responsibilities." He reaches up and brushes his fingers through the short strains of Oikawa's hair, just above his ear. "But I believe together, we could be great."

Bile rises in Oikawa's throat. He swallows it down with a burn. He doesn't move away out of sheer willpower. "You're still on that, huh?"

"Of course." He removes his hand and sighs, looking back to the water. "I may have a responsibility to my kingdom, but I have always wanted a large family."

Oikawa swallows, "How many kids are we talking about?"

"I will listen to what you want, of course. Baring the children will be much more difficult than just supporting you. That being said, I am hoping for at least four."

Four. Four children. That is four more children than Oikawa had ever planned on bearing. 

"That's," He swallows again, heart pounding it's way up his throat. "A lot of little ones."

"I do not wish for you to feel nervous. I do not foresee this happening for many years."

"I don't have centuries like you do." Oikawa says, watching the turtle snap lazily at a few of the lingering fish. "Why not have another faerie as your partner?"

"I see your concern, though it does not apply to this situation. The longer you stay here and are affected by this world, the more slowly you will age." Ushijima stands and brushes nonexistent dirt off his pants. "But in truth, I was quite taken by you. Beauty and personality, I am very fond of you."

_I would hate to see how you treat the people you don't like._ Oikawa thinks bitterly. Outwardly, he smiles and takes Ushijima's hand when he offers it to help Oikawa to his feet. 

"Thank you. I'm flattered."

Ushijima kisses the back of his hand. "Shall we continue our stroll?"

The sooner they get this out of the way, the better. 

"Of course."

Ushijima takes him back out to the path, letting go of his hand as they start walking. He doesn't initiate any more contact, which relieves Oikawa. That last conversation was far more intimate than he ever wanted to be with this man.

The path winds through a thicker patch of trees, all blooming with bright green leaves and some bearing fruits. It's beautiful, alive, and vibrant. But Oikawa is focusing on walking with his back straight and making sure there's at least a few inches of distance between them.

The King doesn't seem bothered. He still points out features and goes into depth about plants Oikawa can't get himself to care about. He has to force himself to keep up. The lack of food over the last day is really starting to take its toll.

"Tooru," Ushijima touches his wrist as they are finally turning on the path that goes back to the palace. The king looks concerned, soft in ways he only seemed to be with Oikawa. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm fine." He feels like he's running on spite by now but he can't show any weakness to Ushijima. He's not sure how convincing he is but at this point he just wants to make it back to his room on his own two feet.

Ushijima doesn't even say anything about lunch, or about how pale Oikawa knows he looks. He simply hands Oikawa off to Tendou. 

"See to it that he drinks some water and has a rest. I believe he is exhausted."

Oikawa walks past the attendant straight to the bed. Iwaizumi is now awake, resting on the bed and reading some book. Oikawa slides under the blankets and curls up next to his friend. He misses the flash of hurt crossing over Ushijima's eyes and Tendou's agreement to the orders.

The skinwalker only lifts an arm around his friend, not even looking up. Oikawa is grateful that Iwa-chan doesn't fuss over him. He wants to retain as much pride as he can while Ushijima is watching.

He hears the door click shut so he peaks over the blankets. Tendou is still in the room, much to Oikawa's disappointment. He looks up to Iwaizumi and tugs on his shirt. "Make him go away."

Iwaizumi waves a hand at Tendou dismissively. "Shoo."

Tendou frowns, crossing his arms as he stands his ground. "You better be careful on how you treat me, boy. And you," pointing to Iwaizumi, "don't push Wakatoshi. You know full well the only reason you're still here is because he's trying to please his betrothed over here."

"And as long as it pleases him, you know I won't be sent away." Iwaizumi mutters back, obviously unaffected by the man's gaze. "Happy wife, happy life or whatever."

Tendou scoffs. "Sure, like he's ever going to be happy here." He shakes his head and turns to leave. "I'll be back with your water and some food."

Oikawa flinches when the door closes. 

"I guess Ushijima is the only oblivious one here."

"Don't worry about Tendou." Iwaizumi ruffles Oikawa's hair peeking out of the blankets. "Is Ushijima right? You're not feeling good again."

"He was talking to me about children again. And I think the lack of food was getting to me."

Iwaizumi sighs and gets up, going for the hidden bag of food. He pulls out some jerky and a drink. He tosses them at Oikawa, barely missing his head. 

"He's not going to give up on the heir thing. It's actually very important here."

Oikawa takes the food even if he's not all that hungry anymore. He doesn't want to feel ill anymore. "I don't want to have a baby, Iwa-chan."

"I know." Iwaizumi comes back to the bed, slotting in right where he was before. "I'll get you out soon I promise."

Oikawa whines and shoves more beef jerky in his mouth. "What if he tries to have sex with me or something?"

Iwaizumi flicks his forehead. "Hey, Ushijima may be forcing you to marry him but he would never force himself on you. If he tries just say no, he'll back off."

Oikawa yelps and holds his forehead. "Not like he's tried anything, but still!"

"Look, I know you don't like him but he's not a bad person." Iwaizumi sighs. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but this is your father's fault more than Ushijima's."

"And when I get back, I'm going to ruin him." Oikawa glares at the skylight, angrily chewing his food. "He's going to pay dearly for this."

Iwaizumi gives him a concerned look. "And how the hell are you going to do that? I know you can do incredible things when you're angry but how are you going to ruin someone as resourceful as your dad?"

Oikawa smiles, that crazed sort of look he gets when someone crosses him. Iwaizumi has seen that look far too many times, and none of them have ended well for the other person. "First thing is to destroy his marriage. Himari-san doesn't know what I know about why dad did on his last business trip."

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes. "Do what you will but just don't tear innocent people down with him."

Oikawa huffs. "They have been married for 16 years. Himari-san will get half his shit, alimony, and support for Tobio-chan too."

Iwaizumi on chuckles. "I'm just saying, be cautious. I know you don't get along with them but Himari-san has been nothing but a saint to you."

"I would be doing her a favor." Oikawa mumbles, moving on to the bottle of water.

"I know." Iwaizumi picks his book back up. "Your father is awful, I'm not even sure how she's stayed with him. Most likely because of you and your brother. Just sleep for now, your father can wait."

The door cracks open and Oikawa shoves his food under the blanket just as Tendou comes in with a platter of food and drink.

"I don't want anything, thank you." Oikawa says tersely.

Tendou stops to glare before bringing the platter to the bed. "You're going to have to eat something eventually or you're going to die."

"The human body can function for 21 days without food." Oikawa actually thinks he would die before that, but he throws it out there just to spite the faerie.

Tendou drops the tray on the nightstand and walks back out the room. "Well, you're on day two. I'll make a countdown."

"Yeah," Oikawa stares holes into his back until the door clicks shut again. "Me too, buddy."

"Stop being melodramatic." Iwaizumi flicks his head for good measure.

"Ow!" Oikawa hits him back, but the skinwalker's arm feels like it's made of solid stone. "Gah! Why aren't you soft anymore! Where's my Iwa-chan?!"

"Do you want me to turn back?"

"Could you? Just for a little while." It feels strange to ask, but Oikawa's heart feels tight and he craves the familiar softness of Iwa-chan's fur and the warmth he brings.

Iwaizumi smiles and pets his hair. "Okay. But I'm not shifting in front of you. It'll freak you out." Iwaizumi makes his way to the bathroom and out of Oikawa's sight.

Part of Oikawa is curious to see how he changes, but he's in no mood to be yelled at for peeking, so he waits until he hears the pap-pap-pap of his rabbit. It sounds like home and he gets on the floor to scoop his bunny into his arms. Even Iwa-chan's fur smelled like home.

Oikawa goes back to cuddling under the soft blankets. Iwa-chan's nose is twitching in the cutest way possible and he can't help but curling around the rabbit. Just like he used to when he was little.

Objectively, Iwa-chan is a big rabbit at nearly 10 pounds and built like a little tank. But he's still exactly the same as when Oikawa found him in the garden all those years ago.

Oikawa scratches the spot between Iwa-chan's ears and tries to imagine himself back in his room. But the bed is too big and the blankets are too light. 

"You're the only good thing about this place, Iwa-chan.”

Iwa-chan's dark eyes focus on him and Oikawa feels like he knows what the rabbit- er, man, is trying to say. 

"I know, I know. You're going to get me out, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He cries in the bathroom now, water up to his chest in the more luxurious bathtub he's ever been in. The sunlight pours in over his hair and glistens off the water, shimmering like a rainbow. Nothing feels real anymore.

Oikawa forces himself to sleep, rather than think about it. The walk really did wear him out more than he expected. And if Iwaizumi is going to get him out, he needs to conserve as much strength as possible.

He doesn't remember Tendou coming back to collect the untouched food or notice when Iwaizumi goes back to his human form. And this time when he wakes he doesn't feel nearly as refreshed as he hoped he would. He feels groggy and flat, like he doesn't even have the energy to be angry about being here anymore.

The sunlight is shining softer through the skylights. Gray clouds are traveling across the sky, only adding to Oikawa's dark mood. He reaches out to find Iwaizumi but he isn't there. It only makes it worse that he can see bright red in the corner of his vision.

Stubborn as he is, he doesn't turn his head. He keeps staring out the skylight, trying to keep his breathing steady and his mind as blank as possible. He supposes the clouds are calming, borderline worrying with how dark they are. Oikawa almost wants it to storm. It would make him feel like the universe agrees with him.

"Are you still here?" It takes Oikawa a moment to realize the sneer isn't directed at him, but at Iwaizumi, who is coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Told you I'm not leaving." Iwaizumi levels Tendou with his own snide look. "I think I'm wanted here more than you are."

"I think you're getting real quick to overstating your welcome. What's so special about this kid that you can't let go of?"

"I would answer that, but I don't owe you that sort of explanation." Iwaizumi rolls his bare shoulders with a bored expression. There's a bag on the floor that Oikawa doesn't recognize, and Iwaizumi starts digging through it, pulling out clothing.

"Just don't try to stop Ushijima." Tendou crosses his arms but by this point he should know that he isn't going to intimidate Iwaizumi much. "He won't back down if you interfere."

"Why would I try to stop him?" Iwaizumi cocks an eyebrow as he pulls on a pair of boxers under the towel. "No one stops Ushijima. Even I'm not that stupid."

"I know well enough he doesn't want to be here. Just don't try to play the hero."

"I'm no one's knight in shining armor, Tendou." The skinwalker drops the towel to step into a pair of sweatpants. There are a few water droplets coming from his still wet hair, trailing down his face until he wipes them away. Oikawa watches him for any trace of untruth because he knows there is one, but he finds nothing. Iwa-chan was quite the liar.

Iwaizumi catches his eyes but passes over him. Oikawa would be devastated if he didn't know this was all a lie. 

Oikawa wishes the conversation would just end there but the guard seems to have other plans. "Do you love him?"

"Not the way you think I do." Iwaizumi answers him easily, if a bit muffled through the shirt he's tugging on. It's a graphic tee for a band Oikawa likes and he has to wonder if Iwaizumi likes them because Oikawa would play it in his room from time to time. Also, where the hell was Iwaizumi getting these clothes?

Tendou scoffs. "That's almost worse."

"Just because you don't have any friends doesn't mean no one else does."

"Ushijima is my friend and he trusts my opinion." Tendou takes a step closer to Iwaizumi. "And I don't trust you. You're no longer in his debt. You only have loyalty to the boy."

"Thanks for the observation." Iwaizumi stands a little straighter, cocks his head up. Tendou towers over him but it doesn't stop him from looking equally dangerous.

"Just don't do something you are going to regret." Tendou briefly looks at Oikawa and turns around. "He should wake up soon. I'll get him more food he won't eat."

"I'm not hungry." Oikawa mutters. "Don't bother."

His voice briefly startles Tendou but he only rolls his eyes and continues walking. "I don't care. I need to at least look like I’m taking care of you. Whether you eat or not isn't my problem."

Iwaizumi stays quiet so Oikawa does too. He isn't sure why but he feels like he just lost a battle here. Tendou leaves without anymore fuss. Oikawa wants to whine but he just feels so drained. Iwaizumi slowly walks to his side. 

"How are you doing?"

"I want to go home." Oikawa mutters, knowing he sounds like a child.

Iwaizumi presses his hand into his shoulder; a strong but comforting motion. "I know."

The day fades into night and Oikawa goes through the motions in a haze. The night turns to morning and he begins again. He's starting to lose track of time. How long has he been in this place? Long enough to start to feel the effects of eating only protein bars and prepackaged snack foods, that's for certain. Iwaizumi still comes and goes, brings back what he can smuggle in, but Tendou has been increasingly more suspicious of the skinwalker. 

Ushijima, on the other hand, does not seem to notice any unease. He still insists on having at least one meal a day with Oikawa (or more like he eats while Oikawa stares down his plate). Their walks through the gardens are becoming a frequent activity as well. The longer he stays, the more Ushijima is becoming a person not just the bastard that kidnapped him. He finds out more about this man than he ever wanted to and it's making it increasingly difficult to keep his original anger. Mix that in with the poor nutrition and the nightmares, Oikawa feels his depression starting to creep up through the cracks.

He cries in the bathroom now, water up to his chest in the more luxurious bathtub he's ever been in. The sunlight pours in over his hair and glistens off the water, shimmering like a rainbow. Nothing feels real anymore.

He hears the door click open but he doesn't look up just yet. He turns his back to whoever walked in and splashes his face with water, mixing in with his tears.

"I'm getting you out tonight.”

He hears Iwaizumi's familiar voice but it takes a minute to process what he said.

"Wha- tonight?!" Oikawa scrambles to get out of the tub, splashing water everywhere. 

"Yeah." Iwaizumi stands there, looking as serious as Oikawa has ever seen him. He doesn't seem to care that Oikawa is as naked as the day he was born. "Ushijima is having Tendou escort some royals to the next kingdom over and the King trusts you now." Iwaizumi walks over and grabs a towel, handing it to Oikawa. "And I'm not sure you can last here much longer."

Oikawa looks down at himself. He wasn't overweight before, but now he has definitely lost his muscle mass. He can feel his ribs, and his hip bones stick out more than they used to. 

"I think you're right."

"Sorry it couldn't be sooner." Iwaizumi sighs and sits on the edge of the tub. "Tendou was being frustrating. Just get through this last dinner with Ushijima and we'll leave tonight."

Oikawa takes a breath. Determination he hasn't felt for weeks comes back to his eyes when he looks back up.

"I can do that."

Iwaizumi snorts. "It's nice to see some spark back in you. Just don't act too excited. He still thinks you're in this slump."

"I'm sure it will go away once I see his stupid face." Oikawa begins drying his hair with a huff.

"Good." Iwaizumi goes back to his serious voice forcing Oikawa to pay attention. "Tendou will take you to dinner but Ushijima plans on walking you back. Once he's gone and moved onto his meetings, we'll leave. Get your bag packed."

Oikawa slips on his clean robes, hastily arranges his mostly wet hair. He can't waste time.

He goes straight for his bag, adding in anything that Iwaizumi has brought for him. He didn't pack much to begin with so his bag now is almost as light. Part of him wants to bring something from this realm too just so his family doesn't think he's insane. He opts for one of the silken robes, shoving it into his bag unceremoniously. If anything, it will remind him that this was real.

There's a knock on the door when Oikawa shoves the bag back under the bed. He tries to look normal but when Tendou walks in his eyes narrow. Oikawa just puts on his best face and stands a little straighter. "Dinner time?"

"Like you're actually going to eat anything." Tendou says flatly. "Come on."

Oikawa could probably walk himself the the small dining room by now. He's mapped out every place he's been in his head but he knows there's far more to this castle. When they arrive, the King is already there as usual. Tendou walks to his side and bows slightly.

"I am leaving to escort out guests after your dinner. I will return as soon as possible."

"Much appreciated as always, Tendou." Ushijima nods to him before standing to take Oikawa's hand. He kisses the knuckles with the same reverence as the first time. "Tooru, I have missed you today."

Tendou side eyes Oikawa before leaving the room but Oikawa forces himself to keep his attention to Ushijima. He squeezes Ushijima's hand and smiles the best he can. "I have missed you as well."

Ushijima smiles, so genuine that Oikawa almost feels bad for what he's going to do. Almost. 

Ushijima pulls out his chair for him, "It has been a busy day and will be a busy night as well, so I apologize that our dinner will not be as long as we usually have."

Oikawa feigns disappointment as he takes his seat. "It is alright. Being a King has its responsibilities."

"You are very understanding." Ushijima takes his own seat, beginning to eat without delay. This must be the king's first meal of the day, Oikawa thinks.

"Would you rather I cause a scene?" Oikawa doesn't even think he could act that out with how tired he is. "Demand you neglect your kingdom?"

Ushijima smiles, fond and amused. "That is not necessary. Though, I would certainly indulge you at least for a night."

Oikawa tries not to think too hard about what Ushijima's definition of indulge is. "Another night, I'm sure."

"Another night." Ushijima agrees.

They settle over a round of silence. Ushijima is still eats quickly while Oikawa pushes around the food. By now he's found a pattern to play pretend and so far Ushijima hasn't called him out on it. But he knows the faerie notices. He's also pretty sure Ushijima knows Iwaizumi has been bringing him things, though the King has not mentioned it at all.

Ushijima is about halfway through his meal when he puts down his fork. "I actually have a present for you."

"A present?" Oikawa's mind starts racing. In all his time here, Ushijima has never tried to give him a gift. Will it be some sort of pseudo romantic gesture? Or something that further locks him to this world?

"Yes." Ushijima stands and slips his hand into his pocket. He walks to Oikawa's side and holds out his his closed fist. Oikawa waits as patiently as he could but when he is about to interrupt Ushijima opens his hand. In his palm was an engagement ring, a band of silver with fine detailed floral vines engraved. "I promised you a ring. It was finished yesterday but I have not had to chance to give it to you."

"Oh." Oikawa breathes out. He's at a loss for words. It looks so delicate, like it might shimmer away if he touches it.

"Could I put it on you?" He sounds so hesitant, unlike anything Oikawa has heard from him before.

"Yes." Oikawa says, because what else could he say? He holds out his left hand against the red flags doing flips in his stomach.

Ushijima takes his hand lightly and slips the ring on his finger. It slides down without any resistance. Oikawa wonders how he got the size right but at the same time he isn't surprised, Ushijima seems to know many things about him without asking. "It's beautiful. Do you like it, Tooru?"

"It's perfect..." That's not a lie. The ring sits on his finger with perfect weight, and now up close he can see there are two gemstones in the silver. One that looks like blue topaz and the other might be a ruby.

Ushijima smiles. "I am happy to hear that. I was anticipating giving this to you. I am pleased you like it."

Ushijima is still holding his hand, so Oikawa squeezes it, laces their fingers together like he used to do with those girls that confessed their feelings to him. Fake, sweet, and ever so charming. 

"Thank you. I love it."

Ushijima brings his hand to his lips much like he's done countless times before. The only difference is that he lingers, kissing each knuckle until he reaches his ring finger. Oikawa would find it romantic except he's putting all of his focus into not pulling his hand away.

His heartbeat pounds in his ears, loud and reverberating through his chest. He used to daydream about having a romance where he was pampered and sought after. But he never wanted this.

Ushijima seems to suddenly remembers where he is and gives Oikawa a shy smile, placing his hand back in his leg. He walks back to his food and starts eating again. Oikawa is stunned. The ring is reflecting light making it impossible to ignore no matter how much he wants to.

It probably looks like he's admiring it, but really he's just trying not to tear it off and run.

Ushijima's eyes flicker over him every few minutes while he's eating. The most unnerving part is how happy looks at him. It puts Oikawa on edge because he is one of the only people who has actually seen his ugly side and not complained in the slightest. In fact he still wants him around after all of his temper tantrums. It would be a nice sentiment if the only thing he wanted was him to give up on everything.

Oikawa feels the burn of tears at the back of his throat. This was not the fairytale romance he always wanted. This was something sick, a perverted version of his childhood fantasies.

Ushijima must have seen the shine in his eyes because he is now concerned instead of adoring. "You are upset. Can I do anything for you?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Oikawa blinks back the tears. He has a role to play here and crying isn't part of it. He tries to play it off like his tears are from happiness. "I just never thought this would happen. It's so thoughtful of you."

Ushijima sits back relieved. "I promised you a ring. You will come to learn that I always keep to my word. And I will do everything in my power to please you."

"I see that now." _Let me go home let me go home let me go let me go._

"Good." Ushijima looks away from him for the briefest of moments but when his gaze is on him again his eyes are pure gold. "I know you have had some trouble adjusting to living here. I wish you would talk to me about your hardships. That way I could help you."

"I've always had a hard time letting people in." At least that part isn't a lie.

"I am the same, so I can understand." Ushijima starts to slow his eating, as if he wants to drag their meeting out as long as possible. Oikawa isn't that surprised by it. "I hope as we get closer we can learn to rely upon one another."

"So I'm not just your trophy, then." Oikawa doesn't mean to say it as bitterly as it comes out.

Ushijima stills briefly. When he recovers, his first response it to nod. "I never intended for you to feel that way. I apologize."

Oikawa doesn't say it's okay, because it's not. But he does try to lighten the mood. Can't have Ushijima thinking that he's still bitter, after all. "I hope you don't take that the wrong way." He gives another beatific smile "I'm still very flattered that you find me so attractive. I'm sure you have many other suitors."

"Yes, that is true." Oikawa can see the tips of his ears turn pink. "Shira is not in a position where I would have to marry for political reasons. We would not gain much, so I was able to be selfish in this decision. And Iwaizumi has told me great things about you. I found myself fond."

"What kinds of things?" Oikawa finds himself curious of what Iwa-chan would have told the king. God, it could be anything.

"How dedicated you are to your sport. I find your work ethic admirable." The corner of Ushijima's mouth rises. "The way you take care of your family, especially your mother. You are eccentric and bright."

Normally Oikawa would take offense to being called eccentric, but somehow the way Ushijima says it sounds adoring.

"I miss volleyball." He whispers to his lap. "And my mother."

If Ushijima hears him, he doesn't react. He doesn't apologize again or try to console him.

"Of course I will enjoy forming my own view of you. But Iwaizumi has not been wrong so far."

Oikawa decides to let the conversation die. He swears the evenings get longer and longer here. He's so tired. Soon he hears utensils placed on a plate, signaling him that Ushijima is done. Oikawa breathes in relief. He's one step closer to getting out of this hell.

"Tooru," Ushijima snaps him out of his thoughts. "Allow me to walk you back to your quarters. I wish to spend a bit more time with you."

"Of course." Oikawa stands and let's Ushijima guide him out of the room. "How many meetings do you have tonight?"

"Only one." Ushijima takes Oikawa's hand, the one with the ring, and gently pulls him closer as they make the walk down the hall. The king sends Tendou, who is still outside the door, a small genuine smile when they pass. "However, it will be a very long one. It is a biannual meeting with a neighboring ruler, where he and I will discuss the current events of our kingdoms."

Oikawa nods along like he actually cares. "Hours of bragging about how great your kingdom is. Sounds fun."

"I do not intend to brag." Ushijima says quietly.

"You might as well." Oikawa shrugs. "You're not at war. You're attentive to your people. I have not seen much of this place but I assume everyone is happy."

"I am very proud," Ushijima smiles at him. "However, I do not wish to be haughty."

"That isn't surprising." Oikawa can see the door to his room. He keeps pace but he can start to feel new hope. He's so close to getting out of this place.

They stop right in front of the door, but he doesn't move to open it. Mostly because Ushijima is still holding his hand.

"I suppose I should say goodnight."

"I suppose so." Oikawa rests his free hand on the doorknob, hoping Ushijima will take the hint.

But he doesn't, of course he doesn't. Instead, the king lifts his hand to kiss the ring, lingering and disgustingly sweet. 

"Goodnight, Tooru. Sleep well."

"Goodnight." Oikawa slips his hand out of Ushijima's hand and into the room. He presses himself against the door and looks down at his hand, at the ring. He can't wait to put all of this behind him.

"You look like you're gonna puke." Oikawa looks up to see Iwaizumi lounging on the bed, feet kicked up on a stack of pillows and a beef stick hanging out of his mouth.

"It's official. I'm engaged." Oikawa while walking to his bag to change into his normal clothes. "He gave me a ring."

"Puke worthy." Iwaizumi agrees. "Let me see it."

Oikawa sighs as he walks to the bed. He flops himself next to his friend and holds his hand out. Iwaizumi takes his hand softly and turns it over as he's inspecting the ring.

"It's actually pretty."

"Yeah," Oikawa mutters. "It's basically perfect."

Iwaizumi stops his inspection and drops his hand. "Leave it." He groans as he sits up. "Leave it here when we go."

"Leave it?" Something pulls in Oikawa. Something that's confusing and feels a lot like his heart rising to his throat.

Iwaizumi looks down confused. "Well, I guess you don't have to. I just thought you didn't want it."

"I..." He doesn't want it. Not really. But it's tangible, something he can hold onto to know that he's not crazy. Not because it's from Ushijima.

Oikawa isn't sure if Iwaizumi understands but at least he drops the topic. He just lays back down and glances at his friend. "Okay. We should leave within the hour. It will take us longer to get out in your state."

"Right." Oikawa shoves his hands in his pockets when he stands. Stupid ring. "I'm packed, so we can leave whenever."

"Calm down." He sounds irritated from all the shifting around. "We have to wait until Ushijima's meeting is in full swing. We have to take the garden route as well. It would be bad if anyone recognized you leaving."

"Forgive me for wanting to leave sooner..." The lack of food and proper sleep has Oikawa snapping at Iwaizumi more often now, but luckily the skinwalker only levels him with an unimpressed look.

"If we leave sooner, we will be caught." His look turns somewhat sympathetic. "Then you'll really be stuck here.”

"I know." He says. He mutters, more sincere now. "Sorry, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi stands and places his hand on Oikawa's shoulder. "It's alright. Just trust me okay? I'll get you out."

"You have my perfect trust, Iwa-chan." The hand on his shoulder is strong, reassuring.

"Good." His hand slides down to his elbow and Iwaizumi sits them back down. "Give me thirty minutes, I'll see if the coast is clear. Then I'll get you out."

Thirty minutes seems like a lifetime in this prison, but Oikawa has already made it this far. 

"Got it.”

Iwaizumi makes Oikawa stay on the bed as he waits to, "Save your strength because I don't feel like dragging you out." Iwaizumi prepares everything; getting their bags, checking for random fae outside, anything that they could possibly need.

The sun is just starting to go down when Iwaizumi throws the bags over his shoulders. "Time to go."

"Right." Oikawa swallows the fear that begins to prick his skin.

Iwaizumi ruffles Oikawa's hair. It fond but his expression is the most serious he's ever seen Iwaizumi give him. "Trust me. Let's go, just stay close."

Iwaizumi slowly opens the door and peeks out. Before Oikawa knows it, he's being pulling into the hallway.

For the first time since their arrival, Tendou isn't in the corridor. They move quickly, footsteps seeming far too loud on the marble floor. That panic begins to rise again. _They're going to find us, we're going to be caught, they're going to take Iwa-chan away from me._

Oikawa considers it a miracle that they don't. Iwaizumi gets them out of the castle and down the garden path without anyone noticing. Oikawa recognizes the path but he also knows he would get lost without someone guiding him. The garden looks so much different at night. He's become used to seeing it under sunlight and Ushijima's guidance. Now with only the crescent moon throwing bits of light through the trees, it barely looks like the same place.

It creates an almost creepy atmosphere. If he was used to this place, called it home, it would still be beautiful. Something like fireflies are floating around as they speed through. Oikawa wishes he has more rest. Iwaizumi is keeping a face but careful pace that he can barely keep up with.

"Iwa-chan sl-" Oikawa pants out, but Iwaizumi sends him a sharp look to cut him off. 

"Keep your voice down."

Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi by his elbow to slow him down but his friend just pushes him into the brush. Iwaizumi covers his mouth with his hand before Oikawa can ask why. He sees a small party of townspeople walking by making Oikawa hold his breath.

The people all seem cheery, talking amongst themselves, and pass by without incident. Oikawa takes a huge breath when Iwaizumi finally let's go but only gets a split second before he's being pulled again.

At least this time he has no choice but to keep up. Unfortunately, he's starting to feel dizzy and he isn't sure if his legs are going to hold him up too much longer.

He tries not to think about it, until he begins to stumble and fall out of step with Iwaizumi. Oikawa slips out of Iwaizumi's hold and trips over a loose rock. He lands hard on his bad knee and scrapes his hands against the stone path. Oikawa just adds it to his list of bad luck.

"Shit." Iwaizumi is spinning on his heel, kicking up stones as he does. "Hold on." Oikawa doesn't get the chance to brush him off, to lie and say that he's fine, because Iwaizumi is throwing him over his shoulders and taking off down the path again.

"I can walk." He huffs out but Iwaizumi has already got his rhythm back. "How can you even carry me?"

"What do you mean? I'm stronger than you."

Oikawa adjusts his grip so it doesn't feel like he's going to fall any second. It's probably not worth arguing at this point. His knee is throbbing but he probably could walk on it if he has to.

They're getting further away from the palace now, coming up on the towering stone wall that lines the entire Kingdom.

He notices that Iwaizumi is slowing down but every time Oikawa asks him to put him down he just grunts and keeps going. Luckily they don't pass any more people but that doesn't stop the animals from working up his nerves. A herd of deer nearly scares him out of his skin, but they scamper off quickly, disappearing into the thicket. 

"I need to set you down for a minute. Can you stand?"

"Of course I can stand." Oikawa pouts.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "Whatever, just stay put while I toss our bags over the wall."

Oikawa tests his knee, taking a few steps in a circle. It hurts but it definitely isn't the worst it's been. There will just be some limping involved. Iwaizumi already has the bags over before he starts scaling the wall. "I'll pull you up after I get on the top."

He looks up at the impossibly high wall.

"How do you plan to-" But Iwaizumi is already scaling the wall, wedging his hands and feet into minuscule crevices in the rocks.

This isn't the first time he's done this, Oikawa realizes. He knew that they would have to do this.

"Have you been-" Oikawa cuts himself off. This isn't a conversation to have right now but he tacks on a mental reminder to repay Iwaizumi back for all the work he put into this. He's up faster than Oikawa would have originally thought and reaches his hand out. 

"Climb a little up and then I can pull you the rest."

The rocks that make up the wall are close packed and smooth with age. Oikawa has to test a few spots to even begin lifting himself. The twinge in his knee turns to a full on shooting pain as he leaves the ground but he can't stop here.

He climbs about two feet up before Iwaizumi can pull him, and even then it's work. His knee is making it hard to put pressure on his foot. When he's about to get to the top, Oikawa makes the mistake of looking down. A whole new wave of dizziness comes over him, making him grip the wall for dear life.

"Hey, eyes on me." Iwaizumi scolds him. He has one strong hand around Oikawa's bicep, holding on so tight Oikawa is more afraid of bruising than falling.

"Okay, okay." Oikawa takes a deep breath and focuses on his friend. "How are we getting down? I would rather not fall."

"You won't fall." Iwaizumi snorts. "There's an old guard post up ahead that has a ladder. Hasn't been manned in ages."

"Excuse me for being worried." Oikawa complains as they start crawling across the top of the wall. Luckily it's thick enough that they can fit but he really would have used a guardrail. "Let's just hurry. I feel like a sitting duck up here."

"Then stop complaining and start walking."

Oikawa ignores his instinct to get the last word and walks carefully towards the guard post. He tries not to put pressure on his knee. He knows Iwaizumi is watching him and he doesn't feel like being carried again.

It seems weird to him that even though he's known Iwa-chan for most of his life, he's really only known Iwaizumi for a few weeks (Or has it been months? He's not sure anymore). Yet, he trusts this man with everything he has.

They get to the post and Iwaizumi helps him down the ladder. He warns Oikawa to stay put while he runs back for their bags. He doesn't want to be left alone but Iwaizumi is back soon enough and forces them to move again. "How much longer will we be out here? These woods are creepy."

"Brighton Lake isn't far from here." Iwaizumi looks a little more relaxed now, but his eyes are still sharp. "That's the place we entered through, the lake in the park."

"Good." Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi's hand so he doesn't fall behind like before. "I can't wait to get home."

Iwaizumi nods silently and tugs him along. The trees are thinning out now, and the moonlight is coming down stronger than before. It takes another ten minutes that feels like a lifetime before Oikawa sees that moonlight being reflected off of water. The lake is larger than he remembers but it's the most welcoming sight he's had here. Now he's only one step away from being home and Oikawa ignores his knee to pick up his pace.

He's forced to a stop at the edge of the lake by Iwaizumi pulling his arm. 

"What are you doing? Let's go."

"Hold on." Iwaizumi throws him a glare. "If you just waltz in there you'll drown."

"I just waltzed in with the King." Oikawa mutters under his breath but Iwaizumi ignores him. The skinwalker steps in front of his friend and takes the first steps into the lake. He motions for Oikawa to follow so he keeps close behind. Iwaizumi raises his hand in front of them, creating a light underneath the water. Oikawa didn't even notice that on his way into this world.

He doesn't question how Iwaizumi is doing it, or what _it_ even is. It doesn't matter because he's finally going home.

Iwaizumi holds out his other hand back to his which Oikawa takes without instruction. Then Iwaizumi takes them into the lake.

Oikawa's heart pounds in his chest; he's so close to being home he feels like he might cry. The water makes his shoes wet just like before. All he can focus on is that light and where it's about to take him.

The water rises around them and he holds his breath on instinct. It's cool and weightless and all encompassing, but only for a split second and then it's gone again.

When they're back above water the first thing Oikawa sees is trees. It looks so similar that he almost thinks he's still in the faerie realm, until he hears cars. He's never been so happy to hear the bustling of the city.

"Still in one piece?" Iwaizumi asks from beside him.

Oikawa jumps like he forgot Iwaizumi was even there. He immediately turns and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi and squeezes. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Iwa-chan."

"Hah?!" Iwaizumi stutters and flushes like he's actually embarrassed. "You're welcome, you're welcome! Now get offa me!"

"Right." Oikawa steps back but he still has a goofy grin on his face. Oikawa still wants contact so he lowers his hand to Iwaizumi's and starts walking.

The skinwalker deems that acceptable, only scoffing a little bit. The smile he's hiding in the shadows says he doesn't mind all that much.

Oikawa goes as fast as he can without putting too much pressure on his knee. He almost forgets his injury. He's so close to being home that he can't give himself to care. This park is only fifteen minutes, at best, away from his apartment and he needs to get there as soon as possible.

Every step seems to get longer and hurt just a bit more. They're only a block away now, close enough that he can see the towering apartment building.

The only thing keeping him from running is Iwaizumi's now tight grip on his hand. He wants to be reasonable but Oikawa keeps pushing them forward.

"Wait, Oikawa, wait." Iwaizumi stops dead in his tracks and Oikawa is once again struck by the absolute strength of his friend. He glares at the skinwalker.

"What? I want to go home."

"That's just the thing."

Oikawa keeps himself from stomping like a child. "Don't Iwa-chan! Just let me go home."

"You can't stay there!" Iwaizumi sounds exasperated. "We can go, check on Himari and Tobio, but then we gotta go. Ushijima will realize you're gone by dawn and home will be the first place he comes looking."

"Then where are we going?!" Oikawa jerks his hand out of Iwaizumi's hold and pulls at his hair. He knows Iwaizumi is right but all he wants to do is sleep in his own bed. "Sorry. Just, can we just talk about this when we're up there?"

Iwaizumi squares his jaw. "I guess. Just...keep your temper if we run into your dad."

"I.." Oikawa sighs and opens the door to his apartment building. "I'll try."

The security guards only spare them a nod, obviously recognizing Oikawa and not thinking much of a teenager running around with friends late at night. Up the stairs to their door, his hands shake horribly as he tries to turn his key, and he can't believe how hard it is just to push the door open.

Iwaizumi's sudden hand on his shoulder makes him jump but one look from his friend tells him he needs to do this. Oikawa takes a deep breath and walks back into his home.

Everything is dark but for the glare of the digital clock on the microwave, sharp green on the stainless steel surface. Oikawa watches Iwaizumi set their bags down in the hall and both of them freeze when the light clicks on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buildings start to blend into each other but Iwaizumi stops in front of a unassuming building. Iwaizumi opens a small gate and walks through before knocking on the front door. There's a moment where the world is completely still, almost unnatural. And then the door opens and a perfectly normal looking person opens the door.
> 
> "Iwaizumi, come inside."

"Tooru-nii?!"

Oikawa has never been so happy to see his brother. It looks like Tobio wants to rush up to him but he's hesitate. Oikawa takes a step forward. "Hey, Tobio-chan."

Tobio glances around as if his parents are going to come stampeding out of their bedroom. "Where have you been?" He whispers. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was kidnapped by a crazy person!" Oikawa whispers back but it sounds much more accusatory than he originally meant. Tobio flinches at his tone. "Sorry. It's just been a bit crazy and I'm tired."

Tobio glances at Iwaizumi but quickly looks back to his brother. "Is he a good guy? I've seen him in your room before."

"What?!" Oikawa shoots a confused look to his friend. He barely even remembers Iwaizumi, how could Tobio. "When did you see him?"

"I thought he was one of your weird friends." Tobio huffs. "He's in your room sometimes when you're at practice. And he was here the night after you disappeared."

Oikawa shakes his head at the information. "Yes, he's a good guy. This is Iwaizumi." Oikawa sighs and sits on their couch. Oikawa holds his head in his hands and mumbles to himself. "Weird doesn't begin to cover it."

"Sorry, I never meant to scare you, Tobio." Iwaizumi smiles at him like he's his own little brother. "I didn't think you noticed me until recently."

Tobio gives him an odd look. "You don't scare me. My parents never noticed so I didn't say anything. I just never figured out how you got in, especially on the days Tooru-nii wasn't here."

Oikawa gives Iwaizumi a tired look. "So you would just hang out in my room while I wasn't here?"

Iwaizumi lightly sits next to him. "Where else would I go?"

Tobio looks back and forth between them, dark brows furrowed so hard it looks comical with the pizza print pajamas he's wearing. 

"Tooru-nii, where's Iwa-chan?"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi share a long look, long enough for Tobio to ask again. Oikawa doesn't know if it's a good idea to tell the truth but he's too tired to care. Iwaizumi stands up and sighs. "I am Iwa-chan, Tobio."

Tobio, always the open minded one, takes the news in stride. "That's how you got into the house. Because you were always inside."

"Yes." Tobio comes around and sits on the coffee table in front of them. "I met your brother when he was quite small and have been with you two ever since."

"Oh. Are you with the guy that took Tooru-away?"

"I.. I was." Iwaizumi looks straight in Tobio's eyes but Oikawa feels like he's talking to him too. "But not anymore. Now, I'm going to protect your brother."

For the first time Oikawa can recall, he's actually grateful for the way his little brother takes things at face value. Tobio just nods and accepts Iwaizumi's proclamation. 

"Is that other guy going to come after Tooru-nii?"

"Yes. If not him, he will send his guard. We can't stay here." Oikawa watches Tobio frown. He is about to deny it, figure out some way to help but Iwaizumi keeps him quiet by patting his head. "We just came to check in. You never saw us. You never talked to us. And you won't know where we're going."

"No!" Tobio blurts out. His blue eyes dart from Iwaizumi to his brother. "Tooru, don't go. Don't leave me here."

They both hush him, Iwaizumi's hand now covering his mouth. They wait until Oikawa is sure no one else is going to wake up. Iwaizumi drops his hand. "It's complicated Tobio."

Tobio effectively ignores him, pleads his case to Oikawa instead. "I don't want you to leave again. Mom and dad fight all the time, and I don't want to be alone."

Oikawa never thought it would happen but he's actually feeling bad for his brother. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the luxury of being a protective big brother. He can't let Tobio throw his life away. Or if worse comes to worse, be dragged back to the faerie realm with him. It leaves a sour taste in his mouth but he knows what he has to do.

"So you want to leave Himari-san alone? She's already lost me, what about her actual son?"

Tobio looks like he might cry, and Oikawa is suddenly reminded of a much younger Tobio who would burst into tears out of frustration whenever something didn't go right. Now at almost 16, Tobio is nearly as tall as Oikawa now, more rational than he used to be. But Oikawa can't let his memories affect his choices now. Luckily, Iwaizumi speaks up, putting a strong hand on Tobio's shoulder. 

"I'm trying to keep him safe. And right now, that means he can't be at home. We all have a job right now. Yours is to take care of your mom."

Tobio looks away and but doesn't try to argue. "She's miserable here too but she can't leave him. I can't do anything to help her."

"You can help by being here for her." Iwaizumi says calmly. "Without you, she's alone here."

"He's becoming a monster." Kageyama knocks off Iwaizumi's hand. "He started hitting her when they fight. She doesn't talk about it but they're so loud."

Oikawa whips his head to Iwaizumi so fast his neck cracks loudly. Iwaizumi is looking at him, too, and they share a silent conversation. 

"Tobio-chan," Oikawa mutters darkly. "Get your things."

"Oikawa, we can't just-"

"I'm not leaving him here, Iwa-chan." Oikawa snaps. "I just have to take my dad down a little sooner than I thought."

Tobio blinks in surprise. "What do you mean, take him down?"

"I'm going to ruin him." Oikawa grins, sharp and a little deranged.

Tobio creases his brow, confused. "That's not really an ans-" He doesn't he to finish his sentence because Iwaizumi is cutting him off.

"We can't do that now. I have to get you safe first. Ushijima isn't going to wait around."

Oikawa frowns, "Right. Tobio-chan, are you coming?"

"What about mom?" He says it collectively, as if she were his real mother too. Oikawa can admit it now that she really was. Technically he's spent more time with Himari-san than his biological mother. He hates that he's only accepting her now that he may never see her again.

"I'll take care of her once Tooru is safe." Iwaizumi is becoming noticeably more anxious as the moments pass, green eyes darting around like Tendou or Ushijima would pop out of a wall at any second. "And if you're coming we need to go, and soon."

Tobio shoots up and quickly wraps his arms about both men, knocking them together. He whispers, "Thank you," then runs off to his room.

Oikawa can see why Iwaizumi is anxious. The clock reads 4:00 am, only a few hours until sunrise. Oikawa stands slowly, the pain in his knee resurfacing after all the distractions.

"Thank you, Iwa-chan. I know it's not what you planned."

"He's practically my little brother, too." Iwaizumi smiles a bit. "Now go get clean clothes and anything else you might need. Like your glasses."

"Oh, right." Oikawa grabs his bag off the floor and walks to his room. He's in just as much of a rush as before but at least now he knows what he forgot before. With clothes, a blanket, his hidden cash, and his knee brace he puts on his glasses and goes to the kitchen.

He takes more travel food, nothing that needs cooled or cooked. He was hoping to have a real meal but that would have to wait until they were safe. They would probably find a diner.

"Tooru-nii," Oikawa turns to find Tobio now dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, holding a duffel bag and standing in the entryway to the kitchen. "Can I leave a note for mom?"

Oikawa sighs. It's more sad than fond. After all, Tobio is still a kid even if he wants to be older. "Sure, just be careful of what you say."

Tobio shuffles his feet. "I won't tell her anything. I just don't want her to be scared."

"It's fine." Iwaizumi speaks up. "Just hurry."

It only takes a minute for Tobio to scribble a note and leave it on the table. Oikawa glances at it, just able to make out Tobio's messy handwriting. 

_Mom,_  
I'm with Tooru, we're safe. Please don't worry. I'll see you soon.  
Love, Tobio. 

Oikawa swallows down his fear and pulls his brother to the door. Iwaizumi is the last one to leave the apartment and Oikawa keeps himself from looking back. They walk out of the building without any hassle and soon Iwaizumi is leading then down the street.

"So what's our plan, Iwa-chan? Are we going to find a hotel?"

The skinwalker is quiet for a while but Oikawa can see that he's only thinking. They're about a block away from the apartment building when he finally answers. 

"I have some friends in this realm. I've made arrangements to stay with them for the night. It will be harder for Ushijima to find you there."

"They're not faeries, are they?" Oikawa think by know he might as well talk as if Tobio knows the whole story. He'll answer questions when they come. "I'm not sure if I can trust any faeries right now."

"They're not fae." Iwaizumi says. "They're human. Sort of."

Oikawa doesn't know how someone could be sort of a human. He about to ask until it dawns on him what he was going to have to do if he married Ushijima. Have children, half faerie, half human. "They're halflings."

"Yeah." Iwaizumi mutters, casting a glance to Tobio who is listening intently, desperate to understand what's happening. "But they're not fae halflings. Makki is a siren halfling. Mattsun is a shifter hybrid."

Oikawa takes note of the names, knowing he'll need them later. "Is there are reason why they're living in the human world?"

"They were raised here like I was."

"Does their world not accept halflings?" Oikawa would hope not. But maybe if they weren't Oikawa could really get out of this children business. You know, if everything goes wrong.

"Halflings are more common than you think." Iwaizumi looks both ways before leading them down a small side street. "But they live here because this is where they were raised. Also Makki isn't exactly suited to live by the ocean with his mother."

"So that's why Ushijima was so insistent." Oikawa mumbles. He doesn't know why it's still bothering him. He's out, he's gone, if this all goes well he'll never have to worry about the King ever again. But there's still a quiet voice that is focusing on the _if_.

Tobio finally, finally asks the questions Oikawa knows he's been holding back since they left the house. 

"Wait, so the guy that took you isn't a human? Then he really is a king?"

Oikawa sighs. "Yes. He is a faerie, King of Shira. And he planned on me being his bride more or less."

"What? But you're a boy..." Tobio looks so innocently confused. Iwaizumi snorts into his hand.

Oikawa glares at his brother. "Not 15 minutes ago you just accepted that Iwa-chan is now a person instead of a rabbit. Apparently my gender makes no difference when having children."

"Stop arguing before I hit both of you." Iwaizumi grumbles.

He would keep going but he knows Iwaizumi isn't bluffing. He wanted Tobio to come with them, mostly for his own good. He really should try to treat his brother better, especially if he's all the family he can be with at the moment.

"Can I ask another question?" Tobio huffs.

Iwaizumi gives him a look and Oikawa knows that this is on him now. "Ask away, Tobio-chan."

"They didn't hurt you, right? You look...sick."

Oikawa looks down. He's lost weight, he's slightly limping because of his knee and his appearance is definitely crazed. He can't blame his brother for asking. "No. I was taken very well care of. But I knew I needed to get home, so I didn't eat. If I ate their food I would never want to leave."

"Like in the stories." Tobio murmurs, mostly to himself.

"Ushijima told me it tastes better than our food, enough to always crave it." He shakes his head. He should stop talking about his kidnapper. "How long was I gone anyway? Time started to fade together there."

"Two months." Tobio looks at him, sad and worried. "I looked everywhere for you."

"I..It didn't feel like that long." He can feel guilt creepy through him even though he knows none of this is his fault. There wasn't a better chance to leave and he could have easily live the rest if his life knowing none of these other realms existed. "I'm sorry, Tobio-chan."

"I'm just glad you're okay. And Iwa-chan, too." Tobio corrects himself. "Um, Iwa-chan, is that...your actual name?"

The skinwalker nods. "My real name is Iwaizumi Hajime. I met your brother as a man. I must have made an impression because he named his pet rabbit after me." Iwaizumi chuckles. "Or maybe he's always been aware of our world."

"Can I be unaware of it now?" Oikawa mutters. His knee is really starting to ache. Every step sends a shock of pain through his calf.

Iwaizumi notices and pulls the bag off of Oikawa and carries it himself. "We’re close, but I can carry you if you need me to."

"I'm fine." He doesn't mean to snap, but he's tired and hungry and in pain, and he doesn't need to be humiliated in front of his little brother.

Tobio's expression turns concerned. "You are hurt."

"I'm _fine_ , Tobio-chan."

Tobio walks a few steps forward so he's in line with Iwaizumi. "It's his knee again, isn't it?"

Iwaizumi nods, "We had a long way out and he's malnourished. I want him to rest and lay low for a few nights."

"Can you please not talk about me like I'm not here?" He can admit to himself that he's hurt but he's tired of this pity.

The other two shut up and Iwaizumi takes the lead again. Oikawa loses track of the twists and turns they make. All he knows is that he's never been this far downtown before, out of his affluent neighborhood and into the inner city.

Buildings start to blend into each other but Iwaizumi stops in front of a unassuming building. Iwaizumi opens a small gate and walks through before knocking on the front door. There's a moment where the world is completely still, almost unnatural. And then the door opens and a perfectly normal looking person opens the door.

"Iwaizumi, come inside."

"Thank you Mattsun." This Mattsun steps aside and let's the three visitors inside. "We appreciate the help."

"Not a problem. Just keep our names out of it and you can stay as long as you need." Mattsun is tall, taller than Oikawa by a few inches. Both of his arms are sleeved in colorful tattoos that trail all the way up his shoulders and under the black tank he's wearing. His eyes are like Iwaizumi's, but a darker shade, almost a forest green under slightly messy dark hair. 

The man obviously notices him staring, but doesn't mention it at all, instead leading them all further into the house.

"Makki." He calls into the dark hallway. "Iwaizumi is here."

It takes a minute for the other man to appear. He looks tired but still happy to see them. He leans against the wall and gives them a lazy smile. His sandy hair is short with his bangs back with small clips.

"It's good to see you again, Iwaizumi."

"Thanks for having us, Makki." He turns to gesture at Tobio and Oikawa. "This is the one I told you about, Oikawa Tooru and his brother Tobio."

"Ah, the runaway bride." Mattsun chuckles to himself. He motions them to come further in and he closed the door behind them. "You're welcome here as long as you need. I think the King has mostly forgotten we exist here."

Oikawa looks around them. The home seems entirely normal. No luxurious furniture, giant skylights. Just a yellow lit kitchen with some dishes in the sink, a living room off to the right with framed photos on the wall.

"Come on, sit down." They follow Makki into the living room and settle amongst the couch against the wall. "Mattsun, get them some dinner."

"Get them some dinner, Mattsun. Fold the laundry, Mattsun. Bring me a pillow, Mattsun." The tall man mocks lightly, but he walks towards the kitchen anyway.

Makki rolls his eyes and sits in a chair adjacent to them. "Ignore him. He's just being dramatic." His mischievous demeanor changes to something a bit more somber. "How are you feeling?"

"Still on edge. It will be daylight soon." Iwaizumi frowns, looks at Oikawa out of the corner of his eye. "Do you have an ice pack?"

Makki follows his gaze quickly before settling back on Iwaizumi. "Yeah. I'll be back." Makki gets up and walks out of the room. Oikawa wants to deny the offer but an ice pack would be heaven right now. He leans closer to Iwaizumi and speaks softly. "Thank you."

Iwaizumi nods, looking over at Tobio now. "Tobio, you need anything?"

Tobio keeps quiet and shakes his head. He looks nervous, Oikawa knows it's because he's always awkward around new people. Oikawa wouldn't be surprised if Tobio doesn't speak until they are by themselves again.

He doesn't let it worry him for now. He looks back away from Tobio to see Makki handing him a cold pack. 

"Here. For your knee, right?"

"Right. Thank you." Oikawa takes the pack, now aware of this man's observation skills. He puts the pack on his knee and tries not to show any relief in his face. If he does this right, his knee should be normal in a day or two. Hopefully.

Makki flops down on the oversized armchair, his pajama pants riding up his ankles. 

"Mattsun," He yells, "Bring me the cookies."

"I only have so many hands!" He yells from the other room. But within a few minutes Mattsun is walking into the living room with two plates of food, a third with cookies balancing on his elbow. He let's Makki take the cookies before giving the food to Oikawa and Tobio. "Dig in, you guys."

"Thank you." Tobio says stiffly. Oikawa tries to offer a gracious smile.

"Thank you so much."

"Of course." Mattsun settles on a table across from the only humans in the room. "You've had a rough time from what I heard. Eat all you want."

The food smells good, even if it looks like the leftovers of their dinner. There's chicken, some sort of red pepper rice, and a fresh salad on the side. Oikawa nearly cries when he takes a bite. It's been so long since he's eaten anything warm.

He misses the relief crossing over Iwaizumi's face and even their hosts hint of concern. He almost misses a new conversation starting.

"We weren't sure when you would get here but we have a room sort of ready for you guys upstairs. It may be a tight fit."

"I can sleep on the couch." Iwaizumi shrugs. "Those two can bunk together."

Oikawa perks up a look at Iwaizumi. Panic flows through his momentarily until he remembers he's safe here. It's almost become habit to fall asleep next to Iwaizumi. These people are here to help him. He nods along. "Okay."

Makki breaks a cookie in half in his mouth, offering the other half to Mattsun. "Did you set up the bed for them? I think the extra blankets are still in the dryer."

Mattsun rolls his eyes but happily takes the cookie. "The bed has been set since Iwaizumi asked for help. But yes, I washed the blankets earlier today. I'll get them before they pass out."

"Do you mind if I go to bed, then?"

Mattsun smiles and takes the rest of the cookies from him. "Sure. I can handle this from here."

"Let me know if you need me." Makki kisses the half-shifter's cheek and starts to shuffle towards the hall. "The house is warded, so try to rest peacefully tonight."

 

"Thank you, again." Iwaizumi calls out for the groups as the man walks away. Mattsun waves away the politeness.

"You can stop thanking us. You're our friend and you need help. It's a simple as that."

"Still, it's polite." Iwaizumi says with an exasperated sigh.

Mattsun rolls his eyes and lightly kicks Iwaizumi's shin. He ignores his friend and turns to Oikawa, starting a new conversation. "How are you feeling? It must have been overwhelming. Discovering that there are more realms than just your own."

"I was in denial at first. But it's hard not to accept it when you're thrown right into it." Unless you're Tobio-chan, Oikawa thinks with a smile. Eating real food and getting ice on his knee has put him in a remarkably better mood.

"How about the King?" Mattsun stacks two cookies on top of each other and bites across the middle. "Is he still as stubborn as ever?"

Thinking about Ushijima makes Oikawa want to vomit. "I don't think that man has ever been told no in his life.” Mattsun and Iwaizumi share a look but Oikawa ignores it. He doesn't want another person telling him he's being unreasonable about Ushijima.

"Well he won't find you here. So make yourself comfortable."

Oikawa looks over at his brother. Tobio is sitting with the empty plate on his lap, eyes on Iwaizumi and Mattsun. It's like he's trying to figure something out about them.

Mattsun seems to notice too as his eyes flicker over to the younger boy. "You have questions I'm sure."

Tobio shrinks in on himself, glancing panicked at Oikawa for help.

"It's okay." Oikawa, trying to embrace the big brother role better, pats his brothers back. Oikawa had never been physically affectionate with his brother, but he wants to make up for it.   
Especially now that he's somewhat selfishly threw his brother into this new world. "I'm sure he won't mind you asking."

"Tooru-nii..." Tobio looks like he wants to lean into the touch, but the contact is too foreign. He looks back to Mattsun. "What's going on, why does this guy want Tooru?"

Oikawa sighs but instead of Mattsun answering, Iwaizumi speaks up. "The King wants to marry your brother."

Tobio nods slowly, "And you don't want to marry him."

Oikawa gives his brother a dry look and takes a breath to keep himself from his initial reaction. Tobio isn't trying to work him up. "It isn't only marrying him. He wants me to give birth to his children. Four apparently."

Tobio's face scrunches up. "What? That's not possible. He has to know that much."

Oikawa snorts but it's more of a response to his own situation to Tobio's reaction. Iwaizumi sighs and looks a little uneasy. "The fae have magic, so it doesn't matter."

Tobio looks more than a little disturbed now, and his wide eyes look back at Iwaizumi. "But why Tooru? If he's a king, shouldn't he want to marry a faerie princess or something?"

"It's like I'm hearing a recording." Oikawa mutters under his breath but the two next to him still hear him. Iwaizumi gently knocks him against his head and continues to answer Tobio's questions.

"Ushijima made me keep tabs on your brother as he was growing up. It wasn't until recently that Ushijima became infatuated with him. And he doesn't need to marry for political reasons, so he's choosing to be selfish."

"It's still weird." Tobio mutters. That's putting it lightly, Oikawa thinks.

Mattsun chuckles. "There are many weird things about the fae realm."

"I don't want to know how much weirder it gets." Oikawa tips his head back, eyes feeling heavy. He's done more physical activity today than he has since he was taken, and he could feel the ache in his bones.

"And you won't have to." Iwaizumi takes the empty plate of Oikawa's hands and sets it on the table next to Mattsun. "You should go to sleep. It's been a long day. Well, longer really."

"Right." Oikawa doesn't have the strength to argue and has to force himself to even open his eyes again. "Come on, Tobio-chan."

Tobio places his plate on top of Oikawa's and bows slightly to Mattsun. "Thank you, again."

"These rich kids are so polite." Mattsun laughs. He stands up and hands them their bags. "Your room is upstairs, first door on the left. I'll follow you up in a minute with the blankets."

Tobio nods quietly while Oikawa at least attempts a smile.

"Thank you. Go on, Tobio-chan."

Tobio scurries up away from the couch and up the stairs with Oikawa slowly following behind. His legs don't want to cooperate even if his knee is feeling a little better.

Immediately upstairs is just a small hallway before widening for all of the rooms. They don't explore much, going straight through the door they were told to. It's a small room with one double bed in the center. Along the wall is a dresser and some side tables, but for the most part it doesn't seem like anything less than a normal room.

The brothers don't say much at all besides Tobio going across the hall to use the bathroom and coming right back. The urgency they all felt earlier in the day has been replaced by exhaustion.

There's a knock on the door and before either can respond Mattsun is walking through. He has a high stack of plush looking blankets that Oikawa can't wait to get his hands on. "These are for you. If you need anything else you can wake us up, we'll be just down the hall."

"Iwa-chan will still be here, too, right?" Tobio asks, a bit shaky.

Mattsun smiles. If Oikawa was really looking, it would feel sad but he's too tired to care. "He'll be here. He's sleeping on the couch downstairs."

It occurs to Oikawa that Iwaizumi is probably just as tired as he is, if not even more. He's been up every night for a while now preparing this. Oikawa makes a mental note to make it up to him somehow. He's not sure what he could possibly do for a skinwalker from another realm but he'll sure as Hell try.

Oikawa takes the blankets from their host. "Thank you. Good night."

He turns to find Tobio has already taken off his shoes and crawled into the bed. It reminds Oikawa of when they were young and Tobio would fall asleep curled up on the couch.

He lays the blankets over his brother before he follows Tobio's lead, slipping out of his shoes and changes into something more comfortable. He slips into the bed and turns his back towards his brother. The bed in the fae realm may have been plush but this felt so normal that he was falling asleep in no time

For the first time in weeks, he sleeps through the night. He wakes groggy and incredibly unwilling to remove himself from the warmth of the blankets. Unfortunately, there's a rush of cold air flooding under the covers as Tobio gets out from under them, kneeing Oikawa in the side as he tries clumsily to climb over him.

Oikawa groans and he can hear Tobio mutter a quiet sorry. He ignores it and pulls the blankets closer around him staying down. He knows he's hungry again but right now comfort is winning over everything.

He hears Tobio rustle around before the door opens and closes again. If he pretends, he can imagine that he's in his own bed, hearing Tobio-chan getting ready for morning volleyball practice.

It's a nice fantasy, much better than dealing with the situation he is in now. But even under the blankets he can feel the cold of the ring on his finger. The reminder that this is real and Ushijima is coming for him by now. He can almost hear Ushijima's calm, deep voice when he looks at it, feels phantom lips on his knuckles.

Oikawa groans and shoves his hand under the pillow. He doesn't know why he can't get himself to take it off. He knows he's safe and as long as Iwaizumi can help him, he should be able to stay away from his unwanted fiance.

Even that phrase makes his skin crawl. Fiance. That was supposed to be someone he chose, fell in love with. Not someone that decided he owns his life.

A loud knock on his door breaks him out of what was going to be a rabbit hole. The man on the other side doesn't wait for a response and walks in. He almost panics but he hears Iwaizumi's voice so he stays under the covers.

"Hey, I know you're tired but get up. There's breakfast and you should eat more."

"I'll be down in a minute." His voice sounds cracked to his own ears, but saying something so normal as he'll be down for breakfast makes him feel a little lighter.

He doesn't hear any movement but a moment later Iwaizumi sighs. "Fine, one minute." Then the door closes.

Oikawa forces himself to pull the blankets down. The sun is glaring through the blue curtains, spilling through Oikawa's messy hair and into his eyes. Everything was too bright, too chilly, and remarkably… _normal._

He never thought that he would actually get used to that other world. He never wanted to but apparently he couldn't completely fight it for two months. He slowly pushes himself out of bed, his whole body and especially his knee are sore. And Iwaizumi is right, he's hungry again.

He gets dressed slowly; in his own clothes and not silken robes. His t-shirt seems scratchy compared to it, but it fits just the way it should. He slips on some sweatpants and pads downstairs. He hears people speaking before he hits the floor. It's not completely unwelcome but Oikawa isn't sure how he feels about being around people at the moment.

"Good of you to join us." Makki laughs as Oikawa turns the corner to the kitchen. Makki looks much more awake than he did last night, though the same can't be said for Mattsun.

Oikawa takes the plate of food Iwaizumi offers and sits at the small table. If he was more awake he would play along but he can't really get himself there. "Thank you for breakfast."

Tobio is sitting on Iwaizumi's other side, cutting into an omelet. Oikawa looks him over. He looks tired, but not drained like he did last night. It makes him feel better. Thinking back on it he isn't sure bringing his brother into this is a good idea but he couldn't leave him with their dad. And that's another thing he needs to figure out too. What is he going to do about his father?

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi's voice brings him back to the moment. "How's your knee?"

Oikawa starts cutting his food as he answers. "Better." He could definitely use another round of that ice pack, probably some aspirin too but he doesn't want to be doted on more than he needs to.

"Still limping though." Makki comments. "Need some painkillers or something?"

Oikawa's flash to the pink haired man and frowns. He's not going to get away with much here. Not with everyone watching him like a hawk. "That would be helpful, yes."

Makki gets up, presumably to get the pills, and Oikawa makes eye contact with his little brother. Tobio's blue eyes, so much like his mother's, lay silent questions at his feet. _Are you okay? What happens now?_ He only wishes he had the answers.

Oikawa smiles reassuringly, or at least he hopes so. His brother still looks worried but Oikawa can't blame him. He starts eating instead, enjoying another hot meal.

Everything about the moment is surreal to him. Had he really gotten so used to being treated like a prisoner? Well, at least a prisoner in his mind. His conscious is telling him that the King only wanted to treat him the best, but unfortunately for him the whole kidnapping thing spoils things like that.

He chastises himself for trying to defend the king, even subconsciously.

Suddenly there's rattling in his ear and he's shaken out of his thoughts by Makki bringing back a pill bottle. "Here you go, take responsibly ." Makki walks back to his seat and sits down in a flourish. "Eat your food first, otherwise you'll get sick."

"Yes, mother." Oikawa is surprised by his own snarky remark. He hadn't meant for it to come out.

Makki snorts and goes back to his breakfast. He doesn't seem bothered in the least about the comment. And a look to Iwaizumi suggests that even he is amused. Maybe he should think of it as his personality coming back. His snark usually only comes out around people he's comfortable with and this environment is actually more comfortable than he registered last night.

He likes the quiet calm of these people. They don't ask many questions, though Oikawa feels they already know more than they let on. The only one who still seems rattled is his brother, still lost in the confusion of it all. He wants to help him, and he will but not right now. Not when he's so close to feeling normal again.

"Okay." Mattsun stands up and sighs. "I should head out if I want to make it to work on time."

He steps over and kisses Makki's temple. The other man smiles around his food watches him walk away. "I suppose one of us should be responsible. Have a good day."

Tobio is watching them curiously, but doesn't say anything. Iwaizumi barely pays it any attention.

Mattsun waves them all a goodbye and leaves the house. Tobio watches the spot where he was then turns to Makki. "What does he do?"

"He's a tattoo artist." Makki says through a mouthful of bacon.

Tobio's eyes widen, clearly not expecting that answer but looks in awe anyway. "That's cool." Makki smiles in pride; he's about to respond but Tobio is quicker. "What about you?"

"I'm a part time waiter and a full time college student." Makki sighs. "Mattsun takes care of me, mostly."

Iwaizumi snorts. "Don't act like you're disappointed. You love being doted on by him."

"Well I didn't ask him out to be treated like a peasant." The halfling laughs.

Oikawa hasn't been paying too close attention to the conversation, too lost in his food. It's a little sad how amazing it still feels to eat a hot meal. He pop backs in when Iwaizumi is still teasing Makki but doesn't mean to interrupt when he speaks. "How long have you knows Iwa-chan?"

"How long- oh." Makki stumbles over his words, but corrects himself quickly. "Um, I guess since we were just little kids. Iwaizumi, you and Mattsun were, what, 3 or 4?"

"About." Iwaizumi leans back in his chair. Oikawa notes how this is the first time he's seen Iwaizumi so relaxed. "It's been so long you almost lose count."

"Whenever you started living with Mattsun's family, that's when I met you."

Oikawa looks over to his rabbit. "You never mentioned that."

The shifter shrugs his shoulders. Oikawa knows he isn't one to open up about himself, but he doesn't think Iwaizumi really minds the questioning. "After my parents died, Ushijima saved my life. And he found me a place to go, somewhere safer with people that would understand my kind."

Makki's expression turns a bit soft momentarily before it slides back to normal. "We basically grew up as brothers. It was really weird when he starting living with you. Much less shouty."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iwaizumi huffs at him, but the siren just laughs.

Oikawa laughs along with him. "I don't know. He was really quiet with me. Sometimes I would forget he's there."

"Rabbits are quiet by nature." Iwaizumi grumbles. The tips of his ears are red and there's a pout on his face that Oikawa has never seen before.

Makki is laughing behind his hand and Oikawa can feel himself starting to relax, coming back into himself. He hopes he can still hang out with them after all this is over.

"Ahh, it's been so long since I've seen you as a rabbit. So cute and fluffy."

"Cute and fluffy? I am sleek and defined."

"Whatever you say, Iwa-chan." Makki taunts.

"You," Iwaizumi grumbles, "are not allowed to call me that."

Oikawa feels a spike of pride through him. It doesn't really mean much but it keeps a smile on his face as he eats.

Makki raises his hands. "Fine, fine."

The silence that follows is comfortable, easy. It's filled only by the sounds of utensils on plates and cups shifting until Makki stands up to take his empty plate to the kitchen. 

"Tobio-kun, I can take that if you're done."

"Thank you." Tobio hands him the plate and watches him leave the room. Tobio still looks uncomfortable but Oikawa isn't sure if he should be worried about it or not. It takes his brother some time to adjust to new places.

He himself had always been the social butterfly of the two, shaking hands and flashing smiles at their dad's business galas while Tobio tried his best to blend in with the wall. He knows that the only people Tobio conversed with regularly were the people on his volleyball team. It occurs to him that Tobio might not have anyone. Anyone but Oikawa.

Especially now that's he's taken him away from home. Guilt starts to settle on his conscious but he can't let him stay in the same place as his father. If he's being physical with Himari-san, what's stopping him from hitting Tobio?

As much as he hates it, Himari-san is on her own for right now. And maybe without Tobio, she won't see a reason to stay.

Tobio peeks up at Iwaizumi while Makki is still out of the room. "How long can we stay here?"

"Another night or two at the most." Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa and he knows it's because of his knee. "We need to keep moving."

"I'm fine, Iwa-chan." Oikawa sighs. He knows he's lying but if he can rest for another day he should actually be a lot better. "We don't want to drag more people into this. I don't know how far Ushijima will go before he gives up on me."

Iwaizumi stares at him for a long moment, but let's it go, pretends he doesn't see Oikawa touching his knee under the table. "Right. That's why we have to keep moving. Ushijima is probably tearing up the palace about now."

"Then what..?" Tobio stops himself and Oikawa can't help but wonder if his brother is regretting coming with them. "Will he give up?"

"Eventually." There's a lack of confidence behind the answer, but the way Iwaizumi says it is clearly the end of the discussion.

Tobio looks like he wants to argue for a brief moment before he drops his head. An awkward air settles over them just in time for Makki to walk back in the room.

"Oikawa, you still eating?"

Oikawa looks at his mostly empty plate. "Oh, yeah. Thanks."

"Alright." His gaze travels over Iwaizumi for a moment but then he claps his hands. Everyone jumps but Makki is only focused on the youngest boy. "Why don't we play some games in the living room, Tobio?"

Tobio looks wildly alarmed and glances to his brother for help, but Oikawa is as bewildered as he is.

"Uh, games?" Tobio stammers, looking for all the world like he's considering bolting out the front door.

"Board games. Come on." Makki waves him over and Tobio slowly raises himself from his seat. When he gets close enough Makki ruffles his hair and pushes him to the living room, leaving the other two at the table. Iwaizumi sighs next to him.

"We need to figure out our next steps."

"What are you thinking?" Oikawa sighs too. He doesn't want to think about this, about what he's running from, but he knows he has to face it.

"I want to get us on a train." Iwaizumi looks more serious now than Oikawa has seen him yet. It makes him feel better, if he's being honest. "Go get more distance faster. There are some refugee camps south of here that some mythical folk settled. They could find space for us."

"And Tobio-chan?" Oikawa doesn't want to admit that he's scared of leaving his brother again. He needs to keep him safe.

"I don't know. I know you don't want him to go home." Iwaizumi looks at the wall as if watching the other two through the wall. "He could come with us but it may be better for him to stay here. It's his choice."

"Makki and Mattsun...will they be able to protect him? If Ushijima finds him?"

"Ushijima isn't after your brother, he won't hurt him. And don't worry, we won't tell them where we're going. He'll move on."

Oikawa swallows. "I...don't know if I can leave him here."

"I know." Iwaizumi frowns and focuses back on to Oikawa. "I doubt he would want to stay behind away."

"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan." He doesn't know why he's apologizing, but he hopes Iwaizumi understands in the way he always seems to.

"Don't apologize." Iwaizumi snorts, catching Oikawa off guard. "It's actually nice watching you act like a big brother for him again. It's been a while."

He supposes it has. This is the first time in a long time he can remember not resenting Tobio for simply existing.

They move on to the living room to join the others once they're conversation is done and join in on the games. Most of their time is past that way, trying to distract from what is happening around them. The spell is broken when Mattsun comes back from work. They hear his bag drop loud and when he finds them, his face looks worried.

"Iwaizumi. He sent Semi to the city."

"You're kidding." Iwaizumi is on his feet in a split second. "You saw him? For sure?"

Mattsun nods. "I only saw him. He passed by my shop but he wasn't looking for me so I think you're still safe here." Mattsun glances at Oikawa before sighing. "I think it's just him but I definitely saw him."

"Shit." Iwaizumi runs a hand through his hair. "Tobio, Tooru, get a shower, use the bathroom, whatever. We're leaving at midnight.

Tobio looks at Makki like he can keep him here. He must have gotten attached. "Who's Semi?"

"He's part of the royal guard. Interrogation crew." Makki looks to Mattsun, face carefully blank. "Ushijima is angry."

"Of course he's angry." Oikawa snaps. "He was very keen on keeping me there."

Makki gives him a sour look. Maybe that wasn't very kind, but Oikawa can't give a shit when he's two breaths away from a panic attack. 

"You only saw Semi, but I'm willing to bet he has the entire guard on this." Iwaizumi is glaring at the floor with his arms crossed like he's trying to intimidate the carpet.

"They can't find us here." Makki starts slowly. "This place is warded. Hold out until there are less of them and then leave."

"On the other hand, the sooner the better." Mattsun shares a look with the half siren. "You know they'll come looking for me soon enough, Hiro."

Makki sighs and and looks down, away from Tobio's eyes trying to find answers. "I know. We'll pack you some food."

Mattsun takes a step forward, takes Makki's hand so that the siren looks up. They have some sort of silent conversation, all eye contact and delicate facial expressions Oikawa can't read. 

"Take Tobio upstairs. Start getting ready." Says Iwaizumi. Oikawa blinks away from the other two, almost startled that Iwaizumi spoke.

Oikawa nods and drags Tobio up by his forearm. His brother looks like he wants to object but keeps silent. They go upstairs quickly and Oikawa ushers them into their borrowed room. "I'll start packing, Tobio. You shower first."

His brother doesn't argue. At this point he knows better than to argue with Oikawa.

Tobio takes some clothes out of his bag and leaves the room and Oikawa alone to his thoughts. He starts packing mostly to just keep himself from said thoughts. He doesn't want to believe that Ushijima could have gotten to him so quickly. He's been gone maybe a day, he wanted more time to relax.

But maybe he shouldn't be so surprised. Ushijima did not seem like the type of man people said no to and he can't imagine that anyone has betrayed him like this before.

And that almost worries him the most. Ushijima will probably go easy on him, maybe put him in a smaller room but what about Iwaizumi? Ushijima saves his life, he repays his debt and then he goes straight to betraying him. He isn't sure how much his word will save him from whatever punishment Ushijima will set upon him.

He can't imagine that Ushijima would be willing to trust him again, or take his word for anything. They have to get out. They can't get caught. Oikawa can't go back there again and now that he has Tobio to take care of he can't risk anything.

He can hear Makki downstairs, and a murmur that is probably Mattsun. Makki sounds worried. Of course Makki is worried. He's worried. He's about five minutes away from actually freaking out. But Tobio comes back in and now it's his turn to clean himself off.

He can't even enjoy the shower. It's in and out, a quick scrub and rinse and then he's towel drying his hair while Tobio packs his bag.

Tobio looks up when he walks in. "Oikawa-nii, what do we do now?"

"Whatever Iwa-chan tells us to." It's the best answer he has.

"Wha.. okay." Tobio stops himself from asking anymore. Oikawa almost feels guilty but he knows Tobio's instincts are right. Asking anymore questions would just cause him to snap so Oikawa just focuses on getting ready.

It's not too long after that when Iwaizumi comes into the room and closes the door behind him.

"It's not dark yet, so I'm going to rest while I can." He crawls into the bed and pulls the blanket over him entirely. Oikawa is about to say something, but he's cut off by Tobio making a weird choked sound. And then he sees why. The pile of blankets that is Iwaizumi is shrinking dramatically until it's only a small lump.

The lump moves and wiggles about until two long ears poke out the end of the blanket.

The brothers share a brief looks before Tobio follows suit and lays down next to the rabbit. He rests his head close to Iwaizumi, scratching the top of his head and closes his eyes.

Oikawa looks away. Tobio needs this right now. Iwa-chan may have been assigned to watch Oikawa, but he was still an important confidant to both of them.

So instead he goes back downstairs after finishing packing. He's half way down before he hears the hushed voices of their hosts. Makki is talking but Oikawa keeps himself going not wanting to look like he's eavesdropping.

"I'm just worried about Tobio-kun. What's going to happen to him if they get caught? Ushijima has no need for him."

"We have to trust Iwaizumi, Hiro." Mattsun's voice becomes clear as Oikawa turns the corner to the kitchen. "Ushijima isn't violent if he doesn't have to be."

"I do trust him." Oikawa sees them standing next to the counter. Makki is packing them something while Mattsun has his arms wrapped around him. He's peppering Makki with kisses down his jaw and neck like he's trying to calm him down. "I just don't want Tobio-kun to be stranded somewhere if everything goes wrong."

Oikawa almost feels like he's intruding on something too private, but he can't make himself turn away so he speaks up from behind them. 

"I won't let that happen."

Makki jumps as Mattsun slowly let's his hands fall and steps back. Neither of them look too bothered about being interrupted but Makki does have a trace of guilt on his face.

"Oikawa. I don't mean to sound like I think you'll get caught."

"You're worried, I get it." Oikawa comes forward to lean on the countertop. "But I won't let anyone hurt my little brother. I would even have Ushijima's stupid heirs if it meant keeping Tobio-chan safe."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that." Mattsun steps in front of Makki and motions him to keep packing. Makki must have wanted to say something but Oikawa didn't care. He didn't want to start anything either. "We could give you some talismans, they should help protect you."

Oikawa would rather eat a rock than be around any more magic. 

"Ask Iwa-chan about that."

A stilted silence settles over them but Mattsun pushes through it. He must be able to see the aversion in his face. "I will. Do you want us to pack you anything else?"

"You've done so much already. Thank you." Oikawa tries his best to be sincere.

"You're getting dried food again." Makki adds with some warning. "It should last you until you get wherever you're going. Hopefully."

"We'll make it work." He says, even though he can already taste the plasticky flavor of dehydration.

"Good." Makki says a bit harshly but quickly sighs and shakes his head. "Sorry. Go rest up, you'll need it."

Oikawa knows he should, but something is bothering him. He shifts his weight from side to side, unusually awkward. 

"Makki, Mattsun...Could I ask you something?"

They share a look but Oikawa doesn't read into it. "Sure."

"Everyone says Ushijima is such a good person. But if he's so gracious and caring, why is he trying to force me to love him?" Oikawa's voice breaks a little at the end. "I just don't understand why I'm so important. I'm just a human kid."

Mattsun sighs and takes a seat at the table. "He's also stubborn. From what Iwaizumi says, he is in love with you. He's been protecting you. And now that you are within reach, he won't let you go. But he won't force anything of you; he's capable of changing his mind."

Makki stops packing and rests his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. "You are bonded, even if you never knew it. You've been around magic all you life and it's still slowly seeping in."

It feels like someone dumped ice water down Oikawa's back.

"What are you saying?"

"When humans are exposed to magic, especially fae, it slowly adjusts them to the fae realm." Makki leans against the table and crosses his arms. "You take longer to age, become healthier, more in tune with nature. Nothing dramatic, not until you embrace it."

Normally, Oikawa would crack a joke like "ah, that explains why I'm so handsome!" But the idea of anything fae being within him is sickening.

"You may not end up with Ushijima, but you'll always have a connection to magic." Makki watches him carefully. "I'm sorry."

"I can just keep living like this, then." Oikawa mutters. "As long as I don't ever go back, I can live like this."

Makki's eyes flash to the clock on the stove and takes steps towards Oikawa. "Come on. You are leaving soon, so rest." He guides Oikawa into the other room and makes him settle on the couch. "We'll get everything ready for you."

Oikawa would argue if his head wasn't still spinning. Makki throws him a look that clearly means 'stay put' before he leaves the room.

Oikawa leans back on the couch and closes his eyes. He didn't catch the time but it's dark enough already that he knows they're leaving within the hour. He wonders if this is just going to be his life now. Blindside after blindside and never feeling rested.

He hopes not, but it's hard to see any lights at the end of the tunnel when the tunnel seems more like a whirlpool.

He just lays there until he hears feet coming down the stairs. Iwaizumi is trailed by Tobio rubbing sleep out of his eyes. At least those two got sleep.

Iwaizumi has both bags slung over his shoulder. "You ready?"

Oikawa stands. He goes for one of the bags but Iwaizumi moves them out of his reach. "As I'll ever be."

"Hang tight for a second, watch Tobio." He says as if Tobio is a small child who might wander off, but Oikawa just nods and watches Iwaizumi go into the kitchen.

"Did you.." Oikawa trails off to try and fill the silence but he's too tired to try and make this seem better. "I'm sorry we didn't get the rest here longer."

"I'm not the one that needs rest, Tooru-nii."

"I'm fine." It's an obvious lie by this point but he can't admit that to his brother. He can't admit it to himself. "I'll sleep when we reach our destination."

"We all will." Iwaizumi cuts in, coming back into the room and motioning them to follow him to the door. "Put your jackets on. It's raining."

"Perfect." He mutters out but follows directions. Their hosts are still in the kitchen in a mixture of worry and sadness. Oikawa stops and gives them a final nod. "Thank you for everything. And I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

"Just stay safe, okay?" Makki smiles at them as Mattsun comes forward to bump fists with Iwaizumi. 

"Be careful out there."

"We will." Iwaizumi says with so much confidence that Oikawa almost believes it himself. And with one final wave they walk out of the house and into the rain. Oikawa draws up his hood to keep himself dry.

Tobio has his hood up too, shoulders scrunched to his face. It's considerably colder than it was the night before.

Oikawa keeps a hand on his brother to not get separated. Iwaizumi is already walking ahead of them carrying the bags. He doesn't act like it but Oikawa knows that Iwaizumi is making sure they're keeping up.

His heart is starting to race faster with each corner they turn. Every shadow is shaped like Ushijima and every sound is unusually loud.

The only thing keeping him relatively calm is that their path is starting to turn familiar. They are working their way closer to downtown but keeping in the outskirts to stay hidden. Oikawa knows from experience that they are about twenty minutes away from the train station making him feel unwanted hope.

There are only two trains that run this late and he has a feeling they'll taking the one that goes straight through to Hokkaido.

Iwaizumi leads them along past the other stragglers wondering around the streets. No one causes any problems and they find themselves at the train station. Mattsun must have given Iwaizumi some tokens because they didn't have to sneak in. Iwaizumi quickly pulls them to the right boarding zone and they wait.

The station is nearly too quiet and Oikawa has never been here this late.

There are only a few people around, most drunk and trying to get back home. The only one   
Oikawa sees that looks fairly normal is a tall blonde with glasses, headphones around his neck. He's a few doors down not paying attention so Oikawa nudges Iwaizumi. "How long until the next train?"

Iwaizumi is looking around constantly, restless. He crosses and uncrosses his arms, shrugs.

"Like 10 minutes?"

Tobio walks up to Iwaizumi's other side. "Where are we going anyway?"

"My parents owned a cabin down south. If we can get there, we should be safe for a few days. Then to the camp."

"Okay." Tobio, once again, accepts it without question. Without worrying that he's about to go to some random cabin in a place he's never known about. That was just Tobio though. He's always been the one to not question things, to take things for what they were.

He keeps himself from asking any more questions until he hears the train start to come in. Oikawa doesn't think he's ever been so happy to hear that sound. He has to force himself to keep still until the train comes to a stop but as soon as those doors are open Iwaizumi hurries them inside.

A few of the other people around board with them, and Oikawa scrunches his nose at the stench of alcohol from the other passengers.

Iwaizumi gets them to the end of the car and forces Oikawa and Tobio to take a seat. He doesn't want to be babied but he isn't sure how far this train will go. The more rest the better.

His knee only throbs a little bit, and he still feels decently awake. The blond from the platform earlier has boarded with them, and Oikawa sees him giving Tobio a long up and down look. Oikawa smirks to himself. He supposes that good looks run in their genes.

If this was any other night, any other time when they weren't being chased by a crazy king, Oikawa would have struck up a conversation just to pull Tobio into it.

He used to laugh about it, that both of his father's sons were so painfully into boys. Even if he was a magnet for female attention, Oikawa has never once been interested in the girls that flock to him. He sometimes wonder if Tobio has even figured his sexuality out yet. All the boy thinks about is volleyball most of the time.

Oikawa will just have to put that on the listen of 'big brother' conversations he has to have with Tobio. In normal circumstances their father would never talk about it but now Oikawa is all that Tobio has. Hopefully Iwaizumi's cabin had some sport equipment that they could blow some steam with. His knee be damned, he was pent up. 

He looks out the window into the dark as they ride. One of the less sober passengers was being loud at the other end of the car, and Oikawa just wants to block it all out. Find his happy place or whatever people try to tell him. He figures it's worth a try and pictures himself at his mother's home, away from all of this. Just his mom, Iwa-chan as his cute little rabbit self, and Tobio, a long as he stayed quiet.

His mother's home was cozy, not nearly as large as the penthouse they lived in with their father, but still homey. It was probably just his mother's influence, though. He never thought he would be a few months past 18, on the run, essentially homeless, and missing his mom so badly it ached.

Sometime along their ride Tobio had rested his head against his shoulder when he wasn't paying attention. He supposed that has some of it's own comfort it in. But Oikawa just watches the stops go by and eventually he sees Iwaizumi become more alert, ready to leave.

"Tobio-chan, come on, wake up." Oikawa nudges his brother.

Tobio spooks awake and stands up. He looks embarrassed, like he shouldn’t want to lean on his brother for comfort. And Oikawa can't really blame him considering his past actions. Tobio glances to the side and makes eye contact with the blond boy and blushes more, turning his gaze to the ground. It's cute and Oikawa let's him have this simple reaction without thinking too much about it.

Iwaizumi pulls them along as the train comes to a stop and the doors hiss open. A few of the drunk people shove past them and against Tobio, who stumbles straight into the blond man. 

Oikawa sees the man say something to Tobio as he holds his arm, and Iwaizumi keeps moving. Panic hits Oikawa the further he's pushed from Tobio.

Something is wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update because there will be a double update this week!

It's as Iwaizumi is pulling him off the train that Tobio knocks the man's headphones off his head and Oikawa sees his ears, his slightly pointed fae ears and Oikawa fights Iwaizumi to try to get back on the train as the doors are closing. Closing with his little brother and what is most likely on of Ushijima's guards. And just as Iwaizumi's grip falls, the train moves away.

"Tobio-chan!" Oikawa rushes the now speeding train, only for Iwaizumi to grab him again. "Let me go! Iwa-chan, we have to get him!"

"The train isn't going to stop for you, dumbass!" Iwaizumi manages to pull Oikawa against him and keeps him still as Oikawa has to watch his brother go further and further away. "We'll get him at the next stop, he'll get off and we can meet him there."

"Then what are we waiting for? Where does it stop next?"

"About four blocks south." Iwaizumi secures the bags and takes Oikawa hand. He starts running, taking Oikawa with him. "We won't catch him getting off but we should still be able to find him. Why didn't he get off the train?"

"Because they got him!" Oikawa yells. He's not worried about anyone hearing him anymore, just about getting his brother back. "Didn't you see that guy?"

"What guy? The blond one?" Iwaizumi keeps weaving them around the people that just got off and make their way to the surface. "If he is part of Ushijima's guard I've never seen him before. He looked human to me."

"His ears," Oikawa tries to explain. "He's fae.”

"Shit. Okay I believe you. We have to hurry. If we can't get Tobio before they get back to the guards..." Iwaizumi cuts himself off and runs faster instead. Oikawa's knee is starting to hurt more and more, but his panic state brain isn't paying attention. He's already finished Iwaizumi's thought. 

They're going to have to go back to the fae realm to get him back.

The scariest part about it is that Oikawa knows he wouldn't think twice about doing it. His fate may be intertwined with the fae, but like hell he's going to let them have Tobio.

Oikawa doesn't let him think too far into what ifs. Maybe ten minutes later Oikawa sees the next entrance into the subway and he has to focus on not falling down the stairs. He hears Iwaizumi yell to him. 

"The next train south leaves in a minute. We should still be able to catch them."

_We have to._ Oikawa thinks. He's never been a religious man, but he prays as hard as he can, to anything listening, that they don't hurt his little brother.

Iwaizumi quickly fishes out two tokens to get them through the gate. Now the place is almost deserted and the sound of their feet hitting the tile is ringing in Oikawa's ears. They rush to the platform just as the train is coming in. 

Oikawa can see him. The fae has his arm around his brother like they're some couple and Tobio looks so stiff. Oikawa can't control his anger as he rushes after them into the train.

Iwaizumi is hot on his heels and nearly smashes into him when he comes to a screeching halt just as the doors close behind them.

The fae and Tobio are right in front of them. But so are three others, and they are definitely not human.

"Don't hurt him!" Oikawa doesn't even care who he's talking to, he just needs to get Tobio by his side. "He has nothing to do with this."

"I'm afraid that is where you're wrong, Oikawa Tooru." One of them says calmly. His gray hair frames eyes so piercing they have Oikawa taking a half step back.

Iwaizumi steps in front of Oikawa, trying to protect him. "Let him go home Semi. He just got caught up when he doesn't have to be. He won't be able to follow us and no one will believe any of his stories. He isn't part of this."

"Simple minded as always, Iwaizumi." The man called Semi sighs. "Why would I give up our bargaining chip?"

Oikawa rushes forward, his rage moving him to hit Semi before he can think about it. Iwaizumi holds his arm out and blocks him from going too far. Iwaizumi glares at the guard captain. 

"Does it look like we're going anywhere?"

Semi looks around like he's actually trying to figure it out. 

"Hm, it seems to me that we're all headed to the same place."

"It seems." Iwaizumi sighs and relaxes his posture even though Oikawa knows he's trying to plot their next move. "Just let us have Tobio. We won't run and if we try I have no doubt you would stop us before we could get off the train."

Semi shares a look with the blond next to Tobio.

"Let him go."

The blond sighs but does what he's told and takes his arm off of Tobio. The younger boy immediately runs over to his brother and wraps his arms around him, shoving his face into his neck. It's probably awkward to see from an outside perspective since they're the same size but Oikawa is so relieved that he doesn't care. He holds onto his brother like he's a child.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten caught. I'm so sorry, Tooru-nii."

"Tobio-chan, shh, it's not your fault, it's okay." Oikawa hopes his voice is soothing because really he feels like he might pass out.

Tobio shakes his head. "We were so close." His voice breaks and Oikawa feels his heart do the same.

Oikawa softly pushes his brother out of his arms backs them up into on the the double seats. "It's okay Tobio. You're more important than any of this."

"I don't want you to have to go back." Tobio whispers. "I don't want to lose you again."

Oikawa pulls his brother just a bit closer. He forgets that Tobio is really still just a kid. A kid who has always loved his big brother and only wanted to be closer. Oikawa hates himself a little more that he's only acted like an older brother now.

"I know. It's okay, you won't lose me."

Iwaizumi stands in front of them like a bodyguard, arms crossed and jaw clenched. The group of fae looks much too at ease.

"I'm sorry guys." Iwaizumi sighs again, looking like he wants to hit something. "I should have noticed him sooner. That way we could have done something about it."

Oikawa notices that the blond fae's eyes haven't left Tobio at all. It's not so cute anymore. 

"You couldn't have known." Oikawa mutters. "He was so smooth."

"I guess now we have to wait it out." Iwaizumi drops their bags and stretches out his back. "It's going to be tough to get out of this one."

Oikawa doesn't say anything. Honestly, he doesn't even see a way out of this. If they're lucky, they can get Tobio out of this mess, but Oikawa has a weight on his chest that tells him this is it.

He's going back to Ushijima.

He can feel the cold of the ring on his hand again. He never took it off, almost forgetting about it completely. But Makki was right, he's bonded to Ushijima. And now he has to put his money where his mouth is. To keep Tobio safe, he'll marry Ushijima.

Somehow, the thought doesn't make him nauseous like before. Now, it's like his determination is keeping him dead calm.  
No one talks on the way back. Oikawa can tell Tobio is getting steadily more nervous as they past each stop but Oikawa keeps him close. Then the train announces the next stop, their stop, and Oikawa takes a deep breath to settle himself.

"Let's go." Oikawa looks up, but it's Semi who's looking at him with cold eyes.

Oikawa nods and stands, bringing Tobio with him. He keeps an arm around his brother to keep him close as Iwaizumi grabs the bags. They get off the train, two of the guards in front and two in the back. Oikawa realizes they're at the stop near his apartment. He calls out to Semi.

"Let me take Tobio home. It's a block away."

"Denied. Keep moving."

"Come on, what good does it do to keep him with us?" Oikawa knows Tobio would rather come along but at least he's staying quiet about it. His fear of the guards is probably enough to shed some light on the situation. "You have me. I won't fight anymore just let me take him home."

"I prefer the leverage." Semi says easily. It strikes a boiling rage in Oikawa. How dare they use his little brother as a pawn?

Oikawa can see the park in the distance and he knows that he doesn't have much more time to negotiate this. "When we get to the lake, leave him there. He can get home and you can take me through. He doesn't need to go to the fae realm."

“Denied." Semi says again.

"God I hate you." Oikawa mutters to himself. He takes a breath to calm himself down and tries a different approach. "Ushijima would let him go. You and I both know that. He wouldn't involve more people than he needs to."

Semi rolls his eyes at him. "You don't even know him."

"I know more than you think. He- Ushijima shared a lot with me." Oikawa looks down and now they're walking in the grass, cutting through to the lake. "I have been told a great number of things as well. He wouldn't do this."

"You've never seen him angry."

"So he's that much of an asshole to hurt an innocent kid to get back at me?" Oikawa knows he probably shouldn't be antagonizing this man but get can't seem to help it.

"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi warns, but the blond from earlier speaks up and Oikawa immediately wants to punch his pretty face.

"You really want to find out?"

"No and that's my point, dumbass." Oikawa sees the water and he can already feel the righteous anger leave him. "Let him go home and no one has to find out. And your king doesn't have to be put in that situation."

The lake is getting closer and closer and Tobio is starting to look panicked. 

"Tooru-nii, what's going on?"

Oikawa sighs and rubs his hand up and down Tobio's arm to try and calm him. "Don't worry. There's a portal in the lake that takes us through to their world. You need someone with magic to get in or out." Oikawa turns his brother and looks him in the eye. "I won't let them hurt you."

"Okay." Tobio nods. His absolute trust is astonishing. 

They walk to the edge of the lake and Oikawa recognizes the feeling of magic around him, disorienting and far too nostalgic.

His grip on his brother tightens as he walks straight into the lake. He figures if he just accepts this head-on maybe they'll ignore his earlier outbursts and take pity on Tobio. He feels the familiar cold water pool at his feet as they walk through.

He closes his eyes and when he opens them a moment later they're walking out of the lake on the other side, Shira's city shining in the distance.

"Woah." Oikawa let's himself smile at the awestruck tone in Tobio's voice. 

Unfortunately they aren't leaving his brother any time to take in the scenery because the two behind them are pushing them forward. They find the trail Ushijima first used to take him to the castle and Oikawa steels himself to prepare for what the king has in store for him.

The walk itself is silent, up until they get to the entrance to the castle. Tendou is standing in the foyer, glaring daggers.

Oikawa pulls Tobio behind him and glares right back to Tendou. "So where does he want us now?"

"Tsukishima, take the kid. Keep an eye on him. Semi, take the skinwalker. You know what to do." He turns his gaze on Oikawa. "You're coming with me. His Majesty wishes to see you."

Tsukishima, which Oikawa sees as the blond one who started all of this mess, grabs Tobio from his arms before Oikawa could even fight it. Tobio is able to give his brother one last concerned look over his shoulder before that blond brat has him inside. Semi takes Iwaizumi with the other two flanking behind down a separate hallway leaving Oikawa alone with Tendou.

He wants to ask about Iwaizumi's punishment but he knows that Tendou will only play with his worries. He can't show weakness to this freak. 

"Take me away."

Tendou makes a disgusted face. "Trust me, if I could send you with that rodent I would." 

"Rabbits aren't even rodents, stupid." Oikawa spits.

"Do not test me boy." Tendou walks down the main hall before turning down one of the side corridors. "I have half a mind to kill you where you stand and receive the punishment.”

_Maybe you should._ Oikawa thinks, sour taste in his mouth.

Tendou keeps silent down the halls. They look like they could be the servants quarters but Oikawa just assumes it's for security. And he probably doesn't want Oikawa to remember any paths incase he tries to leave again. Which is fair because the only reason he knew how to get out was because of the daily garden walks.

They get deeper and deeper into the castle until Tendou stops in front of grand double doors, and knocks thrice,

"Your Highness."

"Come in." 

Tendou gives a final glare to Oikawa before opening the door.

The room is almost three times as large as the guest room they put him in before. There is a large bed in the middle of the room with nightstands on both sides with a small cushion seat at it's foot. In one corner is a loveseat and an armoire next to a door which most likely leads to the bathroom. The other side has a large desk covered in papers. Behind the desk stands Oikawa's fiance, looking what is he guesses is angry. Oikawa can't really tell but the mood is more tense than it's ever been.

Tendou pushes Oikawa forward a bit too roughly, but stands back as Oikawa gets the hint and walks in front of the desk. He feels like a child in the principal's office. 

"You may excuse us, Tendou. I would like to speak with Tooru alone."

Tendou nods and closes the door. Oikawa keeps his head high, not backing down. From what Tendou said before he knows his brother is with the blond guard, not happy but at least safe. Now he has Iwa-chan to worry about.

"What are you going to do to Iwa-chan?"

"Nothing as of yet." Ushijima keeps his voice level. Diplomatic.

Oikawa crosses his arms. "I take it you don't want to hear my side of this."

Ushijima's eyes focus in on Oikawa's hand. More specifically, the ring. 

"You kept it."

"I..." Oikawa sighs and glances down at his hand. "I did. It was a reminder of what I left behind."

Ushijima stands up, and for a moment Oikawa thinks he might hit him. But the anger is gone from his eyes as the king stands before him and takes his hand, gently pulls it from its defensive position across his chest. 

Ushijima touches the ring carefully. Oikawa can almost see the thoughts flooding the fae king's mind. 

"Were you truly so unhappy?"

Oikawa lets him keep his hand. He can't help but feel bad, Ushijima sounds so sad. Be he's right, he was really unhappy. Oikawa would go as far as depressed plus the whole not eating and sleeping wasn't helping.

"Yes. My family may have not been perfect but you took me away from them. You trapped me in a world that means nothing to me. And not only forcing me to marry you but also have your kids. Which is honestly something I have never thought I would ever have to do."

Ushijima stays silent, brows furrowing in thought. He looks less refined than Oikawa remembers. Like perhaps he hasn't slept properly.

"I tried to tell you." Oikawa starts to get uncomfortable and slowly takes his hand back. "I kept telling you but you ignored me or tried to convince me it was okay." Oikawa spins the ring around his finger. "I know I was just a prize to you but having your entire life changed and decided for you is very jarring."

"I see that now." The king says. "The past few days have been...eye opening."

"How so?"

Ushijima sighs wearily. "I was in such distress when you were discovered missing. But I should have seen it coming. You are far too bright to be hidden away, and that is why Iwaizumi betrayed me. For you."

Something about that makes Oikawa on edge. "What do you mean 'hidden away'? That isn't why Iwaizumi betrayed you. My happiness was more important to him, so he helped me get out. He had no debt to you anymore."

"You are special, Tooru. Everyone you meet is touched by that charisma. I was a fool to think I could take you away from everyone else. Selfish, even."

"I'm not special." Oikawa shakes his head and takes a step back from Ushijima. He can't deny that his pride does feel better by Ushijima's admission to being wrong about something. "What do you plan on doing with me now?"

"Your brother has...complicated things." Ushijima's brows furrow again. "It is too late to send him back. He knows too much about this world."

Anger spikes within him and Oikawa has to push his fingernails into his skin to keep his voice even. It has a controlled toughness that he's sort of proud of, which is much better than yelling. 

"I tried to tell your stupid guard to let him go, leave him in the human realm but he wouldn't listen to me. He could have been just some crazy human who believes in vague faerie tales but now he's here and has proof. That's on Semi."

"I trust Semi's decisions. He is sound and logical." Oikawa is about to say something biting, but Ushijima continues. "Your brother will be kept safe and treated as a guest, conditionally."

"Conditionally?" Oikawa crosses his arms again. "What are your conditions?"

"You stay here. With me."

That doesn't seem like a high demand, especially since he was preparing to do that anyway. "What about Iwa-chan? If I meet your conditions will his punishment be lessened?"

"We can make a deal." Ushijima looks down at him, eyes glowing that odd gold. "Tell me what your ideal life would be like, living here."

"I need to stay close to my brother." Tobio will always be a priority from now on. "If we could live outside of the castle in our own home, that would be great. If not he just needs to be able to get to me whenever he needs me. And Iwa-chan would be part of that as well." Ushijima doesn't make any reaction towards his answer so he keeps going. "I would want to learn about this country and realm. Maybe have a job, something to keep me busy."

"Those terms are not unreasonable." Ushijima says slowly. "You include 'us' in your plans. What, in your ideal situation, are 'we'?"

"I...I don't know." Oikawa sighs. He doesn't want to have anything to do with Ushijima but it might play out badly for Iwaizumi if he says so. Oikawa looks down at his ring. "It's still hard for me to see you as anything else but my kidnapper, even if you are not fully to blame. I understand your feelings, but I do not know what mine are yet."

"I'm willing to work for that." Ushijima says, softer than he has been.

Oikawa feels uneasy. He wants to hate Ushijima. He wants to blame him for everything that went wrong but it doesn't feel right anymore. Maybe he's just tired but he doesn't have it in him to fight this at the moment. He's slowly accepting that this is his life now, stuck in a new country with a king in love with him.

"Should I give you back your ring?"

"I would like you to keep it." The king smiles, small but there. His eyes are still that unnatural color. "So, would you like to make that deal? Understand that it may not be broken."

"What is the deal as you see it?" Oikawa steps close to the desk until he can rest his hands on the wood. "Iwa-chan gets a lesser punishment if I foresee a relationship with you?"

"If you will not run, I will have Iwaizumi kept alive, as well as have keep your brother well cared for."

"Kept alive?!" That stops Oikawa cold. He can feel panic rising in him. "You were going to kill him?"

"I was not yet decided on a a punishment." Ushijima doesn't even flinch at the raise in Oikawa's voice.

If he was considering killing Iwaizumi, Oikawa can't even get himself to think about what he would do instead. "It was my fault Iwa-chan helped me. If he has to be punished than so do I, split it between us."

Ushijima sighs, like he's as exhausted as he looks. "If I allow the skinwalker to go free, what can you promise me in return?"

Oikawa bites his lip and taps his fingers against the desk. "What do you want?"

"What I've wanted this whole time. Just you."

So much for having his own home. "I will stay here with you. Here," Oikawa motions to the room, "with you. Although I still need this to be slow. My feelings have not changed."

Ushijima nods. Somehow this seems like the most equal sided conversation they've ever had.

"Time is of no concern. I accept that."

"Okay." Oikawa looks around his new room. He's sure Ushijima will let him change some things around. He glances back at Ushijima and notices he's been looking back, his eyes his normal olive green. "What now?"

"Now we make the deal." Ushijima levels him with a stare. "We have dinner. And you eat."

Oikawa nods and actually tries not to feel guilty. "I will eat. I'm not planning on leaving, I promise you."

"Making a promise with a faerie," Ushijima murmurs, low and deep enough to make Oikawa shiver. "Is a dangerous thing."

Oikawa swallows. "Then think about it as a promise to my brother."

Ushijima nods once more before he walks towards the door. Oikawa figures he's doing that thing where he expects Oikawa to follow again.

So he does, even if he's tired and sore and wants nothing more to do than lay in bed and recover from their failed escape. Ushijima is probably realizing now that if he was just reasonable in the beginning, a lot of this could have been avoided.

Ushijima takes him to a different room than where their earlier dinners were in. It's closer to the center of the castle and larger. The glass ceiling is letting the stars shine through and the room itself is decorated with vines and flowers that seem to match the garden they would stroll through.

Tendou is at the other end of the room, but he makes no move toward them. He simply watches as Ushijima pulls out a chair for Oikawa.

"Tooru," The king pulls his attention. "Would you like for your brother to join us?"

"Yes. I would like to explain everything to him." Oikawa flashes his eyes to Tendou before addressing Ushijima again. He takes his seat, "Thank you."

He sees Tendou slip out the door, so he knows he heard their conversation. As long as he gets to see Tobio soon.

Ushijima takes his seat across from him. No one has come in to serve them so Oikawa assumes they're waiting for Tobio. Ushijima clears his throat for attention which Oikawa gives.

"Even though I was not expecting your brother to be here, I do look forward to learning about him. I realize he may not have the best opinion of me, but I wish to change that as well. I am glad you two are getting along again."

The fact that Ushijima knows enough about his life to know that he and Tobio were not on the best terms irks him. Mainly because it reminds him of why Iwa-chan was there. Why this whole mess started. 

“He's all I have now."

Ushijima opens his mouth to respond but seems to think better of it. He stays silent until Tendou comes back with Tobio, who looks scared but curious. He relaxes once he sees Oikawa and he tries to give him a reassuring smile.

Ushijima stands and motions to the chair closest to Oikawa. "Please have a seat, Tobio. Dinner is about to be served."

Tobio doesn't say a word, but he takes the seat next to Oikawa. His blue eyes are wide with something like panic, and Oikawa wants to soothe it.

The servers come out with their dinner before Oikawa can say anything. He still isn't sure what grows or is hunted in this world but it looks like a small bird and vegetables. It smells delicious and part of Oikawa is relieved he doesn't have to try and push it around anymore.

Ushijima gestures to the food as the servers leave as quickly and quietly as they came. 

"Please, help yourselves."

Tobio doesn't move a muscle. Oikawa can sympathize. Oikawa takes a deep breath and starts eating. Tobio looks surprised, but takes it as his own cue to eat. Oikawa looks at Ushijima and sees a satisfied smile on his face. Oikawa himself tries not to react.

"This is delicious."

Tobio takes a bite, slow at first but then enthusiastic. It seems that Tobio is enjoying it too.

Oikawa wants to hate the food, but he really just is upset that it's official. He won't be able to leave this world for a long time; it's his home now. At least Tobio doesn't seem to have any issues with it.

Ushijima is looking between the two of them like he's won something, and Oikawa supposes he has. 

"I apologize that your entry to my kingdom was under these circumstances. I hope you come to think of this kingdom as your home."

Tobio looks at his brother, brows furrowing. "Home?"

Oikawa sighs. "We can't go back to live in our world, only to visit."

He tries to not look to guilty. Really, living here is probably better for Tobio than their home but he also had school and volleyball. People are going to know they disappeared. And their mothers are going to get the worst of it.

"We're going to be living here, in the castle."

"Do we have to?" Tobio frowns.

"I have to," Oikawa looks at Ushijima, "but would Tobio? That house I mentioned, could he live with Iwa-chan?"

Ushijima considers it between sips of his wine. "Tobio-kun may, but not with Iwaizumi. One of my most trusted royal guards will accompany him and provide what he needs."

Tobio interrupts Oikawa but he doesn't mind because it's the same question he was going to ask. Only that Tobio doesn't know what's going on behind everything. "Why can't I live with Iwa-chan?”

"Iwaizumi has proven himself to be untrustworthy."

Oikawa holds his hand out so Tobio won't argue. "What if the Iwa-chan lived there with a guard, or the guard you want Tobio to live with watches both of them. Tobio can't leave now, he's eaten the food. I just want him to have a friend."

Ushijima gives Oikawa a long look. "I will not bend on this, Tooru. Iwaizumi was allowed to stay with you, and look what happened. Tobio-kun will be free to roam the city and meet the people, as well as visit with you. I'm sure my guard will be more than accommodating to his social needs."

Oikawa frowns. He wants to fight but he knows he shouldn't push it. Tobio looks surprised that he's given up so quickly but at least he doesn't look hurt by it. So his brother speaks up in his place.

"What about Iwa-chan? What are you going to do to him?"

"In ordnance to the deal I've made with Tooru, the skinwalker will go free."

"Will we at least get to see him?" Tobio's voice is starting to rise so Oikawa reaches out to rub his shoulder. "He can't just leave."

Oikawa looks across the table at his _fiancè_ as the man takes a bite of his roasted poultry. 

"I would like to be able to see Iwa-chan. Both of us."

Ushijima chews slowly. Oikawa isn't sure if it's because he's stalling or his motor skills just slow down when he's thinking. He finishes his bite and puts down his silverware lightly.

"Supervised visits, only. I understand that he is important to the two of you, however; I cannot ignore what he's done. It is treason at the very least." He takes a deep breath like he has to prepare for what he's about to say. "Even if you went willingly, from my view he kidnapped my fiancé. That is something severely punishable and I have already been quite lenient with my decisions."

Once more, Oikawa silences his arguments. He knows he's lucky to have negotiated Iwa-chan's life at all. Oikawa goes back to his food instead and hates how it still tastes amazing. Tobio looks back and forth between the two knowing he's missing something important but doesn't choose to ask.

"Do I have to stay with the blond guy? I don't like him."

"Tsukishima will be a good housemate for you." Ushijima says. "He is quiet, and he knows the city well."

"He's still a jerk." Tobio mumbles under his breath. It makes Oikawa smile, that he's still being a child. Besides, it gives them something to bond over. Hating the people that watch over you.

He does wonder what happened in the time Tobio was separated from him. But he figures that's another conversation for another time.

Ushijima doesn't seem to notice or care so he goes back to his food. Tobio and Ushijima are quiet by nature and Oikawa hasn't been in the mood to be talkative in a long time, so their time stays silent. Oikawa still hates that he's here but at least he doesn't have to pretend about anything anymore. He can be honest around Ushijima, showing him his unease.

The dinner ends all too soon, Oikawa and Tobio both feeling full of delicious food. Oikawa suddenly feels sick. He knows he's about to be alone with Ushijima again.

The servants come to take away their plates. It still feels just as weird as it did the first day but now there's an expectation of more. Ushijima stands, straightening out his clothes.

"I have some business to attend to. If you wish to spend some time together, I will send Tendou for you when I am finished."

Ushijima doesn't wait for a response. He walks away and is gone with the swish of silk and then heavy closing of the door.

"Well." Oikawa stands and looks around the room, forcing a smile to stretch across his face. "Do you want to annoy your new roommate?"

Tobio pouts, "I want him to go away."

"I'm sorry." Oikawa stops the optimist act. "This is my fault. Ushijima won't let you go home and I have to stay with him. Like I have to _live_ with him. I don't want you to be by yourself."

"I'll be okay." Tobio sighs and straightens his back to look his brother in the eye. "Will you?"

"I think so." Oikawa flops back down in his chair. "At least now I don't have to act like I like him anymore. I'll be fine."

Tobio runs a hand through his dark hair, making the strands stick up in odd places. Oikawa can see now that Tobio has been holding a lot in. "What if he tries to make you have his kids or whatever?"

Oikawa lets out a breath. "He won't. He'll wait until we're married and he won't do that until I've said yes. And I don't plan on saying yes."

"Ever?"

"He's like 90 years old. He said he could wait." Oikawa picks at his jeans. "Why, do you think I'm going to fall for him?"

Tobio shrugs, "Not really. Just like...why fight the marriage thing?"

"Because then he wins." Oikawa can feel his irritation rise up. "And he'll expect more of me. Like having kids."

Tobio nods. His eyes flicker to the door. "You're not in trouble, right?"

"No, well, I don't think so." Oikawa notes how no one has bothered to check on them. "His guards probably hate me. I know Tendou does, the creepy red head."

"The one with eyes like this?" Tobio uses his fingers to hold his eyelids open and he gives a crazy smile.

Oikawa finds himself laughing. "Exactly. He was my guard the first time. Needless to say he's not a fan of me or Iwa-chan."

Tobio smiles back, the first time since Oikawa has seen him since his escape. "He's creepy."

They end up staying in the dining room just talking like friends. It's nice to finally have this even though Oikawa knows he has a lot of making up to do with Tobio. The only good thing about it is that Tobio has been wanting a good relationship between them for so long, he's very receptive to whatever attention he can get. 

The opening of the large wooden door breaks their conversation, with Tendou and the blond, Tsukishima, walking through.

Tobio makes a face as Tsukishima comes right towards him and stops about a foot away. 

"Come on." The guard sighs like he's exasperated by the interaction. "Family time is over."

"Fine." The brothers stand up and Tobio awkwardly goes in for a hug, which Oikawa reciprocates. It's strange but Oikawa can get used to it. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll make sure of it." Oikawa promises. He levels the blond guard with a glare. "Lay a hand on my brother and I'll have you castrated."

"Hurting him would be the opposite of my job." Tsukishima just glares back.

“Just take him to the house." Tendou groans from behind them.

Tsukishima makes a motion for Tobio to walk ahead of him so he follows. He lifts his hand to Oikawa in a mock of a salute, and then is out of the room with his brother. Oikawa makes a mental note that he will have to figure out where Tobio's new house is soon. Oikawa walks up to Tendou.

"Lead the way."

With a scoff, the redhead does as he's told, leading Oikawa back to the lavish bedroom he would share with the king.

At least the room is bigger. Maybe he can make some sort of division with the furniture. The only thing that is nagging him is sharing the bed. He knows Ushijima won't do anything but he definitely doesn't want to wake up close to him.

Faeries do sleep, right? It would be even weirder to wake up to find Ushijima watching him sleep. Oikawa decides not to dwell on it too much especially when Tendou gets him into the room. He's actually going to have to find out now. He just hopes sleep will take him quickly as he opens the door.

Ushijima isn't there. He must still be on whatever business he had to handle. Tendou leaves him be, surprisingly, without another comment. So Oikawa decides to investigate the door that must lead to the bathroom.

The room is larger than his bedroom back at home. It's so lush it's almost abrasive. Just like the other room, the bathtub is in the center but it's big enough for at least three or four people; even if someone huge like Ushijima is one of those people. The ceiling is mostly skylights like before, except the glass dips down across the far wall. Even in the moonlight Oikawa can see all the plants and trees blocking whatever view others could have. There is a shower too, along with wall, with a vanity and what seems to be more than enough closet space. There's even a bench in the corner like it's perfectly normal to just lounge in your bathroom.

He looks at the shower. Maybe a quick scrub would help him relax. 

It takes him a minute to figure out how the water turns on, but once he has it on and steaming he strips out of his clothes. He leaves them in a messy pile on the floor. If he has to live here, he’s going to treat it like his own place.

Oikawa steps under the stream of water and can finally feel his body relax. Oikawa has no doubt that Ushijima has servants cleaning our their rooms. It was too clean not to, except if Ushijima never does anything in it.

The soaps and oils in the shower smell nice, and he uses as much as he happens to pour out. May as well spoil himself. When he's done, he steps out and wraps a large fluffy towel around himself to dry off before slipping into one of the sinfully soft robes that hang on the wall.

He can feel himself become normal again. He would rather embrace being here.There isn't a point in fighting it, especially since he has two lives in his hands. He leave his clothes where they are in a heap on the floor and walks out of the bathroom to poke around the bedroom.

His first stop is Ushijima's desk, but he quickly abandons that when he sees that every paper on it is written in a language he doesn't recognize at all. No reason to stare at that mess for too long.

The bed is his next point of interest. The blanket is almost impossibly soft when he runs his fingers over it, almost like he's touching nothing at all.

He lifts it up and it's actually heavy. It feels so luxurious but Oikawa isn't sure how easily he's going to be able to fall asleep. He's about to crawl in when he hears the door click open, making him jump away from the bed.

"Oh, Tooru." Ushijima's voice is soft, rumbly in a way that would be comforting if not for who it belongs to. "You're still awake."

Oikawa tries not to feel awkward about being in just a bath towel in the same room as this man. He crosses his arms. 

"I took a shower. You're back late." He hates the way it sounds as soon as he says it. Like a worried spouse whose husband was out too long. 

Ushijima simply shrugs off his long robe, leaving only the short tunic and legging-like pants underneath. "It took longer than expected. I apologize if I kept you waiting."

"You didn't." Oikawa starts before thinking better of starting something. "Are there clothes I can wear?"

Ushijima gestures to the grand wardrobe on the opposite wall to the bed. "Pick what you like. If something is not suited to your tastes, I will have something else brought in."

"Thank you." Oikawa pads his way over to the wardrobe and ignores Ushijima's gaze. The clothes are more or less the same as the first batch they gave him. He finds clean underwear and a large shirt that goes just above his knee. He turns to kick Ushijima out of the room only to hear the bathroom door click shut. So Oikawa gets dressed quickly, not wanting Ushijima to walk in on him. He has no intention of giving Ushijima _ideas_.

So far, he doesn't feel threatened in that way. Ushijima has been respectful of his space and seems to be comfortable with sharing everything in his personal chambers with him.

It feels weird being in a place this big, even if he is sharing it with someone else. The bedroom feels as big as his dad's penthouse. He crawls on the bed and leans back against the pillows, even if it feels more like the pillows are swallowing him.

At least he's comfortable. The thick, plush mattress under his knee eases the dull ache there.

He sits up to rub where is hurts when Ushijima comes back from the bathroom. His hair somehow became a mess and his face is bright like he just washed it. Also it was hard to ignore that he became shirtless. 

The king walks to the wardrobe and pulls out a pair of loose shorts. He looks up and notices his hands. "Are you hurt?"

"It's fine." He says, jerking his fingers away from his aching knee. It's his automatic response at this point. But Ushijima's state doesn't waver so Oikawa relents. He may as well say something. "It's an old injury. It flares up sometimes."

Ushijima comes to his side to inspect his knee. It's not like you can really tell except for the few small cuts and the swelling from his fall has gone down. Ushijima's fingers trail lightly against his skin. 

"Would you like me to have a healer look at it for you?"

Oikawa jerks it away. That touch was too gentle, too loving.

"I just need to rest. It's fine."

Ushijima draws his hand away. His eyebrows furrow briefly as he looks away. "As you wish. I will be back out in a few moments. Make yourself comfortable." Then Ushijima is back in the bathroom, putting space between them.

Oikawa let's out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. That interaction was much more tense than it should have been. He was just tired, that had to be why he was so on edge. It had been a very stressful day.

A day he just needs to sleep off. Tomorrow he can find something to do, be with his brother, figure out where Iwa-chan is. But that just feels like a countdown to when he can leave. Oikawa shakes his head and crawls under the layers of plush blankets. He'll worry about everything else in the morning.

Part of him is mad about how damn comfortable the bed is. He wants it to be too lumpy, too small, anything for him to complain and get a separate bed. But it's like falling into a warm cloud and he doesn't want to leave.

He moves the pillows around so there's no way Ushijima could possibly get to him, but it only makes him more comfortable. He's already drifting asleep when he hears the bathroom door open. He doesn't even move when he feels the bed dip with Ushijima's weight. And he barely hears the "Good night, Tooru," before sleep takes him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Faeries cannot break deals, Tooru." Ushijima sighs tiredly. "That is why I cannot simply let you go, even if I wanted to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the second update of the week. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and the lovely comments, it really brightens my day to read them! And to all who left questions in their comments, more will be revealed soon! Thank you for reading and we hope you will stick around!

He expects to wake up to Ushijima's golden eyes staring at him from far too close, but when he opens his eyes the king is nowhere to be found. Water is running in the bathroom, so Oikawa assumes Ushijima is having a bath. 

Oikawa only snuggles into the blankets more, drawing them under his chin. He could get used to waking up by himself.

He must fall asleep again because the next thing he knows the bathroom door is opening and Ushijima is coming out in one of the velvet soft robes.

"Good morning, Tooru."

Oikawa rubs his eyes but he doesn't respond immediately. He's never been a morning person. For most of his life the only thing that made him wake up early was his drive to be the best setter. Now that that's gone, why not take this morning to sleep in. He rolls over on his stomach and shoves his face the the pillows.

"Morning."

Ushijima chuckles, and Oikawa hears the wardrobe open up. He peeks up from the pillows to watch Ushijima from the corner of his eye and nearly squeaks when the king simply drops his robe to the ground.

Oikawa closes his eyes tight and looks the other way. Oikawa supposes they're technically _together_ but he still didn't want to see the man naked. Or maybe Ushijima isn't the type of person to care about boundaries, which makes sense to Oikawa It doesn't seem like Ushijima thinks there's a barrier between them the way Oikawa wants.

There's shuffling and the swish of fabric as Ushijima gets dressed. Oikawa doesn't open his eyes again until Ushijima speaks, voice much closer than he expected.

"Will you be accompanying me to breakfast?"

Ushijima is standing inches away from the bed but at least his face isn't in Oikawa's line of vision. His hand is on the pillow next to him like he wanted to touch him but thought better of it. Oikawa rolls on his back and squints up at him in the now bright room. 

"That depends on when I need to be ready."

"Take your time." The king says patiently, a bit too fond.

"It won't delay your work?" Oikawa was kinda hoping to get out of breakfast to rest but he considers that's nothing is really stopping him from coming back to bed with a full stomach.

"I have taken care of my most pressing matters for the next few days." Ushijima steps away to go to his desk. He flips through some papers like he's double checking them. "Other things are secondary to my time with you."

It's a shame Ushijima doesn't seem like the spend the day away relaxing type. "And have you planned out those next few days?"

"No, I..." Ushijima trails off, setting the papers down and picking them back up for something to do with his hands. "I would like to allow you more freedom of your time."

Well, thanks for that. "Can I see Iwa-chan?"

The king glares at his desk, though Oikawa doesn't know exactly why. "I do not know where Iwaizumi is at current. He was released last night. I assume he is keeping his head down."

Oikawa sighs and rolls back over. If Iwa-chan is keeping his head down he might have gone back to the human realm. No doubt to tell his childhood friends of their horrible failure. 

"What about Tobio-chan? Can I see where he lives?"

"Perhaps later on today. I will have to confirm with Tsukishima. Would you like to have dinner with him again?"

Oikawa sits up and stretches his arms above his head until he feels that satisfying pop of his back cracking. "Yes. I want that to be a regular thing. It would be normal."

"That can be arranged. Shall I have Tsukishima arrange for us to dine with them tonight?"

"Yes." Oikawa says, a bit too excitedly. Maybe in time he can make excuses to sleep at Tobio's new house, less time with Ushijima.

Ushijima smiles at him. "Then it will be done. Any requests for breakfast?"

The bed is starting to feel more and more enticing but he's also getting hungry. Oikawa pulls the blankets closer around him. "Waffles."

"Waffles?" Ushijima mutters to himself. He nods then. "Alright. I will let the chef know."

It just occurs to him that Ushijima may not know what a waffle is and this chef might not have a waffle iron. It may be petty, okay it is petty, but Oikawa doesn't bother trying to fix it as Ushijima leaves the room. Now the only thing left to do is get ready. So Oikawa promptly groans and falls back against the inviting pillows.

If he's supposed to marry a king, he should be pampered, right? And no fiancè of a king should be rushed.

He lays in his cocoon until boredom starts to take over. He climbs out of the bed and goes into the bathroom. He could easily take a bath before his maybe waffles. So he uses the toilet before filling up the tub. He adds some salts to make it smell good and settles himself in.

If he pretends, it's like he's in a hotel, plushy and luxurious.

Oikawa watches the spot of garden through the glass. There are birds and bugs flying all around, even some small animals that probably had their own adventures getting there. The warmth of the water seeps into him even better than the blankets. He lays his head back against the tub and halfheartedly tries to stay awake.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when the door opens and Ushijima walks into the room way too casually.  
"The chef will attempt waffles."

 

He sits up and covers his crotch in some sense of privacy. "Thank you. Umm, can you knock next time?"

Ushijima just blinks at him, nonplussed. "Does it embarrass you?"

Oikawa narrows his eyes and folds his knees to his chest. "I'm naked."

"Yes?" Ushijima doesn't look impressed or abashed at all.

Oikawa frowns. "Where I'm from you don't just walk in when someone's using the bathroom. The only people who should see you naked are your family and your lover, and you're neither."

"Noted." Ushijima seems a little bit miffed, but Oikawa feels satisfaction from the frown on his lips. "I will take my leave then."

Oikawa leans back in the tub and doesn't try to stop Ushijima. That made it clear enough that he still doesn't want this and Ushijima is going to have to do the impossible to get him to marry him.

_Good fucking luck._ Oikawa thinks, a little too smug. _You're going to need it, Your Majesty._

He tries to go back to his relaxed state but that interruption woke him up. He still takes his time until his fingers start to prune. Once he's had enough he carefully steps out of the tub and finds a towel to dry off. He'll need to go back out in the room to get clothes, hopefully Ushijima has left again.

No such luck. When he opens the door to the bedroom, the king is sitting at his desk. At least he seems to be engrossed in his paperwork.

Why doesn't he just have an office like everyone else? The other man doesn't lift his head or acknowledge Oikawa's entrance. He can't help but wonder if it was because of the comment he made earlier or if he really was just concentrating.

He tells himself it shouldn't bother him and moves on with a huff. 

He rifles through the wardrobe, purposely making a mess of it, until he finds a teal colored outfit that reminds him of his high school volleyball colors. He might as well wear something that reminds him of home, if that's some sort of comfort instead of making him sad. Oikawa takes the clothes and walks back into the bathroom to change. He's starting to think he should pick his clothes out first and then bathe.

The first thing he notices when he comes back out is Ushijima's eyes on him. The king doesn't say anything, just watches him with a blank expression. It's unsettling and convinces Oikawa that he actually pissed Ushijima off. But he doesn't let it show. He looks straight back at him like a challenge. 

"Waffles?"

Ushijima stands up, seems much larger than he is for just a moment. But then he sighs, looks tired again.

"Of course."

Oikawa gives him an odd look as Ushijima walks past him. He follows and Ushijima always stays a step ahead of him as they walk to the dining room. It's quiet the entire way and he hates to admit that he's a bit worried. Although he can't tell if it's himself or Ushijima that's acting weird.

It's a strange juxtaposition to the mood of before, when Ushijima was smiling softly at him over the bed. But who cares, right? It's not like he has to make Ushijima happy anymore. Right?

Hell, maybe if he makes Ushijima unhappy enough he'll call this whole thing off. He wouldn't be able to go home but he wouldn't have to stay with the king either. 

As soon as he thinks it he knows that it won’t happen. Ushijima is too stubborn in that respect. If it were that simple, he wouldn't have bothered hunting him down again.

They make it to the room and Ushijima holds out his seat like normal. Oikawa wishes he would stop, he can take care of himself. But then Ushijima takes his own seat and calls for their breakfast.

What gets set in front of them is...questionable. it's square, looks a bit like cake, with crispy edges. There's butter and syrup, and an assortment of jams served with it. Were these supposed to be waffles?

Oikawa does figure they don't actually have a waffle iron. He feels a bit bad that his pettiness towards Ushijima has fallen onto the chef so he'll accept this. It helps that when he cuts into it and eats, it tastes delicious even if it doesn't match a waffle.

Not long after they begin eating, a man comes through the door, looking nervous and like he would rather sink into the floor. 

"Ah, are the, um, waffles to your liking, my lord?"

Ushijima doesn't answer and it takes Oikawa a long moment to figure out that the man is actually addressing him and not the king.

Oikawa tries not to feel too put off by being addressed that way. He takes a breath and puts on his smile.

"They're delicious, thank you."

The relieved smile is small on the man's face, but it's still bright.

"Is there anything else I could prepare for you?"

"No. This is fine." Oikawa doesn't want this special treatment. Maybe in the future he can convince people to treat him like a normal person.

The chef backs out of the room with a small bow. Ushijima continues eating as if nothing ever interrupted him.

Oikawa doesn't like how the chef seems to be afraid of him and Ushijima. Ushijima makes sense, he's a king but Oikawa is just a normal guy. Maybe he could get the chef to teach him to cook, or at least Tobio if he is going to live on his own, sort of.

"The chef will be accompanying us to your brother's home later in the evening." Ushijima says, and Oikawa wants to tell him to get out of his head.

Well, since it was brought up he might as well ask. "Could he teach Tobio how to cook? He's living on his own, he needs to learn how."

"That is something to discuss later." The response is colder than he expected and it takes him aback.

Oikawa takes a breath to keep him anger in check. He shouldn't have to suck up to Ushijima anymore, he clearly isn't going to try anything again. It's obvious that his comment from earlier has put Ushijima in a foul mood but he still stands by what he said. It wasn't even that big of a deal. Ushijima is probably just mad that he can't do whatever he wants.

Most of their breakfast is filled with silence, except where it used to be easy it's now heavy. Oikawa isn't even sure if he's the sole reason by this point but he wouldn't put past that. So he just focuses on the food he has and tries to think of things he can do until dinner at Tobio's.

When he finishes his meal he looks up to see that Ushijima is already done as well. And he's just staring at him.

Oikawa frowns and snaps. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ushijima glares back, "So I'm not even allowed to look at you now?"

"What?" Oikawa huffs and rolls his eyes. "No but...you're just staring. And you're mad, it's unnerving."

"I am not-" Ushijima starts, but then stops himself. "I apologize for staring."

"It's okay." Oikawa starts slowly. "It's normal for you. It just felt like you were glaring at me."

"I will not say I am not angry." Ushijima says, just as slow. "But I do not wish for you to feel that I hold any disdain for you."

"Is it about what I said this morning"

"Not...entirely." The king sighs.

"Then what is it?"

Ushijima shakes his head, stands up to leave. "Nothing that I can change. Or that should be talked about over the table."

"Do you...um." Oikawa sighs and turns to Ushijima and stops him before he leaves the room. He doesn't want to ask but it might make tonight better if Ushijima is in a better mood. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ushijima is quiet for a moment. Like he may actually be considering Oikawa's feelings. 

"Will you hear me out?"

Oh. Oikawa thought he was talking about kingdom matters he couldn't change, not him. Still he started this so he can't back down now. 

"Yes."

Ushijima nods and Oikawa takes the lead this time, if only so he doesn't feel like he's being led back to a prison cell.

Oikawa opens the door to their room, proud that he remembered the right path. He holds it open for Ushijima then makes his way to the bed. He pushes all of the pillows so they're flat against the headboard and sits back against them, making himself comfortable. 

"I'm ready to listen."

Ushijima eyes the bed for a moment before sitting down on the opposite side, on the very edge of the bed as if he's trying not to set off a landmine. 

"Right." Ushijima starts carefully. "I suppose I am feeling...slighted. Unfairly so, considering your feelings on the matter. However, I cannot help but feel that you have no desire to be happy here at all, even if you've given yourself over willingly."

Oikawa pulls a pillow against his chest and rests his chin against it. "Does me being happy here mean being happy here with you? I can only be happy here if I marry you?" His voice is soft, to not make the question seem too dismissive but he really needs to know.

"I mean happy in a general sense. I know that this...relationship may take time. However, I wish to give you whatever it is you ask to make your time here more enjoyable." Ushijima sighs. "I just do not think you want to take my offers."

Oikawa sighs pauses and actually thinks about what he's saying. He supposes he's right, he's been so focused on Tobio and Iwa-chan that he hasn't even thought about himself. "I don't even know what I want."

"That makes two of us."

"What do you mean?" His tone turns a bit more accusatory than he means. "I thought you had this all planned out."

"I did, before you were taken from me." It's tiny. Almost insignificant. But there's a crack in Ushijima's solid mask now.

"Taken? I wasn't taken, I _left_." Oikawa squeezes the pillow tight against him from saying anything more. Their first conversation after coming back was so diplomatic, maybe it's about time they had a fight. Or at least be honest. He keeps his voice low, trying to speak softly. "I only came back because it would keep my brother and Iwa-chan safe. I knew you would spare them if I came back to you. And I am grateful that you are keeping your word."  
"Faeries cannot break deals, Tooru." Ushijima sighs tiredly. "That is why I cannot simply let you go, even if I wanted to."

"I know that." Oikawa sighs and actually looks at Ushijima. "And I know you don't want to. I just-." Oikawa stops himself. He doesn't want to get too honest but if he keeps stepping around it Ushijima will keep making him feel this way. "It feels like I'm just some trophy here. I have nothing that's mine and I don't know anything about this place to be interested. And it's only been a day."

The king goes quiet, but at least it's better than before. Now it feels more pensive than tense. The pressure around them sits in a neutral state as Ushijima takes his time thinking.

"It has only been a day." Ushijima finally says in agreeance. "And yet each time I see your fiery defiance, I am only reminded of how much I want you leading by my side."

Oikawa scoffs and lays his head back against the pillows behind him. He was too busy being distracted by that odd compliment to fully understand what Ushijima wants. It takes a minute, but Ushijima waits. "You want me to rule with you? What good would I be? I'm just some human."

"You were born to lead. It's what you have always done, even if you don't realize it."

Oikawa sighs and closes his eyes. The only thing he's been a leader of is his volleyball team. Which was a hard task but it's nothing compared to a kingdom. He figures Ushijima thinks he'll grow into that role too. "I'm not going to be a good ruler if I know nothing about this place."

"Would you like to?" Ushijima looks over at him, eyes hopeful under the usual olive green.

"I would like to learn more about this kingdom." Oikawa concedes, not wanting to agree too much. "It is only natural I want to learn about where I am living."

The king nods, a small smile coming back to his face. 

"Your desire to learn about the world around you is part of what makes you so..." He trails off, and Oikawa isn't sure how to feel about the warmth that seeped into the words, curling around each syllable like silk.

Instead Oikawa keeps any emotion on his face. "Who's going to be my teacher?"

"Anyone who is around." Ushijima says. "You have free reign of the kingdom during the day. Learn and explore as you wish. If you so desire a guide, I will provide it for you."

"As long as it's not Tendou." Oikawa chuckles to himself. "We don't have the best relationship. Or Semi, for that matter."

"Those two are my most trusted friends."

Oikawa snorts. Of course they were. "That's not surprising. But simply put, Tendou hates me and Semi brought me back here." He shrugs and relaxes to the point where he's almost laying down. "I don't foresee our relationship changing."  
"Fair enough." 

Oikawa didn't expect Ushijima to leave it at that, but he certainly won't complain about it.

A silence settles between them. It doesn't feel stifling but since this conversation started on a serious note and Ushijima is just a quiet person but Oikawa still feels awkward. He glances around the room until he settles on Ushijima. 

"Do you feel better?"

"A bit." Ushijima breathes out. "Are you still angry with me about this morning?"

"Oh, no." Oikawa shrugs. "I wasn't really mad anyway."

"You were not angry with me?" The king looks baffled.

"Well, no. I mean I was annoyed and a bit put off by it but I wasn't mad." Oikawa scratches the back of his head, messing up his hair slightly.

Ushijima is staring again, but somehow it doesn't annoy Oikawa like before.

"So..." Oikawa wants to look away but he feels that would be some sort of defeat. "I want to go to town. I take it I can't go by myself?"

Ushijima takes a moment to think about that.

"It is not that I believe you will leave again." He begins, "However I do not wish for you to become lost. The kingdom is much larger than you realize, with creatures other than fae dwelling here."

"I guess that's fair." Oikawa stands up and stretches his arms above his head. "Do you have anyone less stifling that I can go with?" When he lowers his arms he notices Ushijima's gaze shift back to his face. "Unless you were hoping to go with me."  
The faerie king's face betrays his desire to go, but his answer is diplomatic. "I would of course escort you. But only if you would want that."

Does Oikawa want that? He hates Ushijima and spending time with him has always given him a headache but he's trying. Maybe if he can be civil when Ushijima is being diplomatic, they could find a middle ground where Oikawa doesn't hate him; a tolerable level. 

"Why not?"

"I do not want you to feel obligated to spend all of your time with me."

"Is there anyone here you think I would actually want to spend time with?" The wording sounds harsh but he means it honestly. He doesn't want to spend all of his time with Ushijima either so he's going to need to make friends. Since the only people he likes are his brother and rabbit, one of whom is missing.

There's another long silence where Ushijima stares off at the wall, deep in thought. 

"There is someone you may come to like." Ushijima finally says. "He is a member of my foreign affairs committee. Dedicated, sharp, and open minded."

Oikawa nods along. Ushijima seems to have high regards for anyone working for him, which he supposes is a good thing. Why surround yourself with people you don't like? 

"Would they have time to meet me today?"

"I will send for someone to ask him. He has a family of his own, so he does not live in the castle like some of my other councilmen."

"Then... can you show me around the castle?" He isn't sure how long a response from this mystery person will take so he might as well do something. "I only know the path from here to the dining room and back. It's depressing."

"I will take you anywhere in the realm, as long as it is safe for you." Ushijima says it like a promise and it actually makes Oikawa smile, but he squashes that down quickly.

"Well let's start with the castle, big guy." Ushijima stands off the bed and walks towards the door, which Oikawa follows. "Do you have any secret tunnels?" The question is a joke but Ushijima doesn't have to know that, even if it would be cool if he said yes.

"Secret tunnels?" Ushijima mutters as he follows. "I don't know what I would use them for."

"Like secret passageways to go places. Tunnels only you know about." Oikawa shrugs and tries to play off some disappointment. "Some old castles in my realm have them. I always thought they would be fun to explore."

"Ah, I am sorry." Ushijima sounds regretful. 

The private corridor turns into a larger hallway, the one they usually take towards the dining room. But this time Ushijima leads him to the left and down a longer expanse of stained glass walls that light up pink and green and yellow in the sunlight.

"It's alright." Oikawa watches the light move across the walls. It's fascinating. "There's no reason to go underground when everything above it is so beautiful."

The king is staring at him again. It seems like he always has his eyes on Oikawa now. Somehow it bothers him less now than before. Maybe he's just used to it.

"What about an observatory?" Oikawa asks as the past doors Ushijima points out as meeting rooms. "Are the stars different here?"

"The stars themselves are the same." Ushijima allows them to pause so Oikawa can look closely at the intricate design of the gold and burgundy tapestry on the far wall. "But you will find the view to be much more vast."

Oikawa lifts his hand to touch it but stops himself. This place is probably like a museum, you shouldn't touch things. 

"I would like to see that."

"Nightfall, then. I will take you to the library." Ushijima pauses, tries to study Oikawa's expression before he offers again. "Only if you would like my company, of course."

Oikawa glances at him before continuing their walk. He doesn't answer Ushijima, not to be mean but to really think. He figures he should get used to being around the king so he might as well start now, but part of him really wants to hold on to his anger. To keep blaming the man for everything just to keep his pride. 

"We'll see."

 

That seems to be good enough for Ushijima, because he smiles and keeps walking. The colorful light is replaced by a sea blue from the skylight that lines the next hallway. There is a single door at the end of it.

That door leads them out to a large circular common way. There are hallways that branch out in many different directions with people milling around. He understands now why Ushijima never let him roam around. He should make a map.

He looks around without moving. All the people begin to part like the dead sea, making way for the king and his guest. He wonders if the common people know who he is to their king.

If they don't, he's sure there's gossip going around. Ushijima doesn't seem to be someone who shares his personal life but eventually, this isn't going to be personal. If Ushijima has his way, he would become the spouse of the king and that's something very important for people to know. Something's telling him that these people knew about Ushijima's plan for him before he even stepped foot in this land.

Maybe that's why he didn't have anyone else lining up for marriage. Maybe they already knew that the king was betrothed.

Even with people moving far around them, Ushijima puts his hand on the small of his back to guide him, just like their walks in the garden. 

Ushijima leans closer to him and speaks quietly. "I hope you do not mind. Once we are in a less trafficked area I will remove my hand."

"It's fine." Oikawa says, much softer than he means to.

Ushijima nods along. "Very well. This is the main corridor of the castle. The halls lead to many areas; my council, their quarters, planning rooms for example. However, they all link if you take the right turns."

"All these people work for you?"

"For me, with me." A few men walk by and give Ushijima a small nod. Oikawa notices others peeking at them, probably trying to get a feel for him. "It requires many people to run this castle and just as important, this kingdom."

"And I suppose you want me to be involved in that one day." Oikawa mutters.

"I would, yes." Ushijima leads them across the room and into one of the halls. It's not exactly empty, men and women dressed similar to Ushijima walking past discussing in a foreign language. Oikawa thinks it must be the spoken word of the symbols he saw on Ushijima's desk. "Of course, I won't force you. However, I would like you to lead by my side."

What was his definition of force? It seems pretty forceful to take someone from the only life they've ever known and keep them like some sort of pet.

Ushijima is looking at him like he is expecting a response but soon realizes he won't get one. Oikawa sees him frown but his expression is neutral again before he can think about it.

The next hallway leads them to a large dining area that honestly looks more like a 5 star restaurant. There are servers darting this way and that, fae chattering happily over their meals.

The open space makes Ushijima drop his hand. "This is the great hall where most of our council members dine. It would also be a good place for you to meet people. I'm sure they would be more than happy to teach you about Shira."

"But..." Oikawa looks at him suspiciously. "Don't I take my meals with you?"

"For now, yes." Ushijima takes them around to another set of large doors that Oikawa thinks might lead them to the other halls. "Although you can come here only to converse. As you make friendships with people I would understand if you would like to dine with them occasionally."

There are so many rules Oikawa is expected to follow, yet he has much more freedom than before. Before, he never would have been allowed to know the castle like this. Even if now he has to stay by Ushijima's side as they walk through the next set of doors and into a huge circular room.

Every wall is draped with heavy tapestries depicting what Oikawa supposes are historic events. There's a man in a crown fighting a centaur, one with a giant fish rocking a boat, and a few that seem like flags of different kingdoms.

"This is the lobby of the library." Ushijima motions to the archways that are between each tapestries. "If you would like to do your own research, we have a variety of books on our history or any interests you may have."

"Are there any in my language?" Oikawa asks. He's genuinely curious, especially if there's a book that can translate to the fae language.

"Yes, we have many books in many languages. However we also have a few translators on hand. They could either translate the books into Japanese or even teach you different languages." Ushijima takes him through shelves of books to make his point. "Or I could assist you."

"I'll be fine on my own." Oikawa blows off the suggestion to spend more time together before it could really be made.

"Very well." Ushijima doesn't sound put off, like he expected the answer. Oikawa can take the hint. There are plenty of resources around him so he doesn't have to interact with Ushijima at all, but the king is insistent on him knowing that he's an option. Even if Oikawa would want to spend time with Ushijima, he doesn't want to have to rely on one person.

They wander around the library a bit longer. Ushijima let's Oikawa go up and down the seemingly endless aisles of books, brushing his fingers along the spines while the king watches in approving silence.

Ushijima let's him wonder for a few more minutes before he feels a hand on his shoulder again. 

"Tooru, there is more I would like to show you." Ushijima leads him out of the shelves. Oikawa knows that he's going to be spending most of his free time here.  
"Let's go then." 

Ushijima places a hand on his back again, guides him towards one of the many archways. Oikawa allows it, though he tells himself it's because he's just getting used to the action.

Ushijima takes him through the other sections of the castle, pointing out places like the armory and training grounds, the kitchen, and living quarters. He makes comments here and there, letting Oikawa know what he could do or ask for. His hand never leaves the small of his back. Oikawa doesn't know if he forgot and is just comfortable leaving it there or if he's waiting for Oikawa to brush him off. They end up coming back to the main crossing grounds, making them go full circle.

"We should go back." Ushijima starts walking even as he says it. "I need to make contact with Tsukishima about dinner tonight. Any requests? What does your brother like?"

Oikawa wishes it didn't take him as long as it does to think of something. "Maybe curry."

"Simple enough. I will let the chef know."

Ushijima gets them back to their room when another man, dressed like a servant comes meeting them in perfect timing. He bows and holds out a small envelope. "Message for you, your highness."

"That was sooner than I expected." Ushijima takes the envelope with a small smile. "Thank you."

The messenger scurries off but Ushijima take Oikawa back into the room before he does anything with the letter. Oikawa feels impatient. He has a hard time trusting Ushijima's opinion but he's looking forward to being around someone new. He really did love socializing when he was at school and it's been a long time since he's felt anything familiar. 

"What does it say?"

Ushijima scans the letter, but it's short and to the point so it only takes a few moments. "He says he would be happy to accompany you wherever you wish. He only asks that it be during the day so he may have time with his husband and family."

Oikawa feels relief pass over him. He hopes he likes this man as much as Ushijima says he will. "Can it be today? I can meet you at Tobio's house for dinner."

"I will ask him to come to the castle, then." The king agrees more easily than Oikawa thought he would. "Please think about where you would like to go."

Oikawa stops his reaction to grin at Ushijima. The king catches it but Oikawa turns his head before any comments could be made. Oikawa doesn't know where he wants to go. He doesn't know his options, seeing as he's only been forced into the castle the whole time. Oikawa straightens his expression and nods at Ushijima. 

"Thank you, I will."

Ushijima stares at him for a long moment, but turns away before Oikawa can snap at him again.

"I will let him know."

Oikawa just nods and goes back to the bed. Ushijima takes that as his cue and leaves the room. Oikawa sighs and lays back on the bed, his legs hanging off the side and tries not to count down the minutes until he can leave the castle.

The hours drag on, or at least it feels like it. But eventually, the same servant from earlier comes to the door with a smile and a respectful bow.

 

"Oikawa-san, Akaashi-san has arrived to escort you."

It's then Oikawa realizes that Ushijima never said the man's name. He hops off the bed and stands in front of the servant. 

"Thank you."

 

He follows the messenger down the hall and to the front doors of the castle. He tries to spot anyone who could be this "Akaashi-san" but there's enough people milling around he can't focus on a single person. The servant stops in front of a man about the same height as Oikawa with pitch black hair and narrow but beautiful green eyes. The man is pretty to say the least, now just to see if they'll get along. The servant bows and steps off to the side.

"Akaashi-san, this is Oikawa-san. The King's fiance."

"Oikawa-san." The man greets him in an even, smooth tone. "I have heard much about you."

Oikawa tries not to be too annoyed by that but he smiles anyway. "I can't say the same Akaashi-san, but I hope what you've heard is in good opinion."

"All good things, I promise." Akaashi keeps a neutral expression as he says it, but Oikawa has a feeling that's just his face.

He doesn't really believe that. He's the King's new fiance who had just escaped a few days prior. He doesn't doubt if there would be choice words being whispered behind his and Ushijima's back. Oikawa takes a step closer and starts walking out the castle with Akaashi. 

 

"Thank you for doing this for me."

He probably didn't have much of a choice, but Akaashi nods all the same.

 

"You're quite welcome. I can only imagine that it is frightening to be thrown into a land you know nothing of."

Oikawa would agree but he doesn't think he's been frightened most of the time. He was scared when Ushijima pulled him in the lake the first time and when Tobio got separated from them but not since then. He's been so focused on his anger and sadness to feel scared.

"I just would like to know what's around me. Ushijima has expectations for me but I want to know what my options are. It's much better than being trapped in a room like last time."

Akaashi looks at him with silent understanding. "Would you perhaps like to visit our historic areas first? We can work our way to present times."

"Sure." Oikawa agrees more on practicality than interest. He knows he should learn about this Kingdom's past if he's going to have to lead it. _Which is never, ever, going to happen_ , he reminds himself. 

"Shall we go, then?" Akaashi takes the lead, guiding them through the winding halls of the castle until they're exiting through a back door Oikawa hadn't even known existed.

"Umm, why are we going through the back?" Oikawa questions.

"It's less of a walk than going around the front entrance." Akaashi keeps moving, not bothered. "This will take us right into town."

"Oh." He must have not noticed that in all the kidnapping. "I'm not much of any help. Ushijima told me to think of places to go but I don't even know what to choose from."

"I did not expect you to." The man makes a right turn and suddenly they're emerging from between two shops.

There are people milling around which doesn't surprise Oikawa seeing as it's midday. They don't seem to move out of the way as much as they did when he's with Ushijima but Akaashi has his own aura that scatters people.

"What do you do in the council again? Ushijima mentioned something about foreign affairs."

"Yes, I handle all meetings, translations, and other major affairs with our neighboring nations."

"Translations? Could you help me learn the fae language?"

"I could." Akaashi nods. "I am surprised you wish to learn."

"I don't like being left in the dark." He also doesn't want to have a disadvantage. "Could I ask you something about this whole scenario?"

Akaashi spares him a glance. "Of course."

"When did Ushijima tell the council of his plans for me?" Oikawa knows he won't get a straight answer from Ushijima no matter how blunt he is. "And how many people dislike the idea of having a barely adult human rule over them?"

He expected the answer to take longer than it does, and he's a bit taken aback by the honesty. 

 

"We have known only since the day before your collection date." Oikawa tries not to visibly flinch at the word choice as Akaashi continues. "Publicly, there has been no evidence of unease among the people, however there have been whispers of what the kingdom's future will hold being ruled by halflings."

Oikawa rubs his hands back and forth along his forearms. "I bet I didn't make anything better by trying to escape. Unfortunately I'm stuck here now, I can't leave."

"That much was kept quiet. Only the council and the guard know of it."

Oikawa can't help but chuckle, sounding a bit dark. "So this is just an act of his selfishness."

Akaashi just looks at him strangely. "Selfishness?"

"He's the only one who wants me here. He's the only one who wants to get married." Oikawa looks away to the ground, kicking a stone in front of him. "He's the one who made the deal, not me."

Akaashi doesn't say anything in response. Probably because there isn't much he can say. 

 

He just leads them through the town square, over a small bridge, and down a dirt trail.

Oikawa can't help but feel a little guilty. He didn't mean to put any of his own bitterness on this man. Someone who was nice enough to take the time to show him around.

Oikawa sighs. "So what's on the itinerary?"

"The stone garden is both historic, informative, and beautiful." Akaashi turns them on the path, down a smaller trail lined with towering trees. No one seems to be wondering around them on the trail, which makes the walk comfortable. And the trees play into the beauty Akaashi had mentioned. 

 

"How is a garden informative?"

"Garden is the nicer way to say it." His guide looks over his shoulder at him. "It's a graveyard."

"Oh." Stone garden for graveyard sounds a bit misleading. Oikawa supposes Akaashi isn't wrong, but garden has a more peaceful ring to it. "I figured you would just show me around some shops."

"History first. Shopping after you understand a bit more about this kingdom."

"I thought the history would come from the library, not a graveyard." Oikawa does want to learn, but graveyards are a bit unnerving. He lets his comments go, not wanting to make Akaashi mad or seem like he's complaining. They keep going until the trail curves off to the right, bringing them right in front of a stone archway. Oikawa can already see some mausoleums in the distance.

The closer they get, the less it seems like the graveyards Oikawa is used to. The one his grandparents are buried in is lined with row after row of headstones, some with flowers on them, some covered in moss. But this one is more like a meadow. 

 

Trees shade the edges while white flowers ascend the sides of each stone monument. The mausoleums themselves are well maintained; free of any moss or blackened cracks in the surface. 

 

"Generations ago, long before His Highness took to the throne, Shira was nothing but a kingdom on the brink of being wiped out."

Oikawa looks around and takes in the atmosphere. It is almost peaceful, but there's a seriousness to it that keeps you on your best behavior. He can tell it's well respected and these people but a lot of respect in those who lead it.

 

"Ushijima mentioned a war that took his father. You are referring to something further back?"

"It is the same war that took his father, but it started long before that." Akaashi brushes one of the flowers with his hand as they walk by, gentle and light. "A neighboring nation took a group of Shira traders hostage, and they were murdered there. The late queen of Shira was nothing if not proud, and she set out for vengeance that began a century long warfare."

Oikawa can understand protecting their people but he's surprised that trigger caused such a long war. "Was there conflict beforehand? Forgive me if I sound harsh, but I feel like there's more animosity behind everything."

"The Ushijima’s have long been a violent, dictatorial force in this realm. The late queen, His Highness' grandmother, saw the act as a direct insult to her."

Oikawa frowns. He was wrong. People don't respect leaders like that, they feared them. But the current king is different. He knows Ushijima is stern but with this information, his experience would have been a lot different if Ushijima was like his parents. 

"Well, I'm glad his mother was able to stop that."

"It looks like you know at least a bit." The way Akaashi says it is like a praise.

"When I was first brought here, I would walk with the king around the gardens of the castle." Oikawa spots a bench along the path and sits down; Akaashi follows after. "Honestly, I was just trying to get him to lower his guard. Make him feel like I wanted to be here so I could escape easier but...we talked. He told me about his parents, about him taking the crown. Not too much detail but I remember what he told me."

"That was quite manipulative of you, Oikawa-san." It's not an accusation. Akaashi actually chuckles as he says it, with an amused gleam in his green eyes.

"Thank you. It worked." Oikawa sighs. He doesn't know why he's being so honest with this man but his reaction is making it easier. He's a little pissed that Ushijima was right, he likes him. "Until his stupid guard caught us and dragged my brother back with us."

Akaashi nods with understanding. "Ah, yes. Tsukishima may not be the strongest, but he is dangerously smart."

"He's the one who caught Tobio." Oikawa stares at the light reflecting off of the marble. "I couldn't leave him at home. Our father was becoming abusive. I just hope his mom's okay."

"It has been addressed." Akaashi says and Oikawa's head whips around so fast he's surprised something doesn't crack.

 

"What?"

 

"It was observed by a member of the guard while they went looking for you." Akaashi explains. "And after your brother was taken with you, His Highness made arrangements for Kageyama-san to go on a long business trip."

Oikawa narrows his eyes. "That's not code for him being killed right?"

"Faeries cannot lie, Oikawa-san." Akaashi reminds him.

"Right. Sorry." He can't wait to tell Tobio. He knows that his decision was weighing heavy on his shoulders and it's nice that someone so young went feel guilty anymore. "He didn't tell me he did that."

"He was unsure of how you would react." Akaashi leans back on the bench and crosses his legs casually. "You were already quite upset with him."

"Well, I don't think you can blame me." It's becoming harder and harder to hold on to his anger. He still doesn't like Ushijima or want to marry him but he can't keep pushing blame on him anymore. "He's trying, I suppose."

"You may not like him, and for that I do not blame you, but he has done quite a bit for this kingdom."

"That's what I've been told." Oikawa can't help but feel like a child. He wants to storm off and pout. He just wants someone to agree with him. "Ever since I got here all I've been hearing is that he's a good person. That he's done all these kind things, trying to change my mind. I just can't get over the fact he made a deal with a human as the prize and is forcing me to marry him and lead his country. I had no say or warning about any of this. I hate it." Oikawa takes a deep breath and makes his voice firm. "I hate him."

Once again, Akaashi surprises him. 

"I understand. Rather," He amends quickly, "I can sympathize with your situation. You have only been exposed to Shira and His Highness against your will. It would leave a bitter taste in my mouth as well."

Oikawa nods. "Thank you." He feels odd, like some weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He still doesn't like his situation but at least Akaashi will listen to him complain. "This place is beautiful. It's a shame cruel people rest here."

"His Highness' mother was determined to change Shira's path. She dedicated her time on the throne to connecting with other nations and building strong ties to the lands around us."

"That must be where he gets it from." Oikawa mutters.

"Could I ask you a question of the personal nature, Oikawa-san?"

"Sure." Oikawa was starting to trust this man anyway.

"Are you upset about marrying His Highness because humans find two men being together as a married couple to be odd?"

"Oh, no. No that's not the problem." He wasn't expecting that question. "I'm gay- er, that means I'm attracted to men. I'm upset because I don't know him, I'm only 18, and he wants me to give birth to his kids." Oikawa takes another breath and tries not to get angry again. "He's not... unattractive."

Akaashi nods, face impassive like he's simply taking in the information.

"I see. I was only curious. Your reasoning is valid as well."

"Thank you." It's nice to tell someone his concerns and not get immediately dismissed. "Ushijima said you have a family. What's it like?"

"It is challenging at times, because of my work, but I would not change it for anything."

That sounds nice. Making a family you want with someone you love. Oikawa doesn't know what else to say. He can't relate and even if he's spilling everything to Akaashi, he doesn't seem to do the same. So he drops the topic, he doesn't want to think about how Ushijima wants that too.

"Do you have any other tidbits about this place?"

"His Highness comes to visit this garden when he needs to think. I believe he visits his mother's grave for guidance." Akaashi looks over at Oikawa, the sun almost blinding as it reflects off his dark hair. "Would you like to see it?"

No, he doesn't. He doesn't want to learn more about Ushijima but he feels compelled to but it's not like his mother has done anything against him. 

"Sure."

Akaashi takes him further into the garden, to an intricately carved monument, adorned with flowers and that writing Oikawa doesn't understand. 

"My Queen." Akaashi bows respectfully, speaks to the stone like it can hear him. "This is Oikawa Tooru. I am sure His Highness has spoken of him."

Oikawa glances at Akaashi before he mirrors the bow. He's not used to speaking to dead people but he knows well enough to be respectful. Plus he doesn't know what sort of magic could happen if he did otherwise.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Oikawa trails off like a question but he goes with it.

Akaashi stands in silence for a moment. The air around them is still peaceful, even if there is a slight chill in the air. 

 

"She would have approved, I think, of her son's choice in partner."

Oikawa takes a step back and tries to take that as a compliment. "I hope you're not saying that to try to get me to accept him."

"I don't believe I can influence you to feel one way or another, Oikawa-san." Akaashi takes a step back from the grave and begins down the path again. "I am only remembering the queen's fondness for people like you."

"You mean humans?"

"I mean individuals who are strong willed in even the most unexpected situations."

"Thank you." Oikawa says quietly as he follows. "But I'm only strong willed now because I have to protect my brother. I was a mess the first time here."

"It still counts." Akaashi says firmly. He starts leading them back to the entrance. "We still have a bit of time. Would you like me to show you around the town square before I escort you to your brother's home?"

Oikawa takes the compliment. "Sure. It would be nice to know where I could just wonder."

It's only when they get back to the main road that Oikawa has to ask, "Does everyone here speak- or, I mean, will the shop workers be able to understand me?"

"Some may." Akaashi holds his hands behind his back as they walk. "There are many human languages, but since our main portal is in Japan most council members know Japanese. However some shopkeepers may not have taken the time to learn, some others have."

"I see." Oikawa wonders what their language even sounds like. He hasn't paid any attention to the conversations around them enough to notice what language the people were speaking.

"I can do any speaking needed today. I would be happy to teach you in time or I could introduce you to one of our translators. I'm sure you're intelligent enough to pick up on the language."

There Akaashi goes again with the compliments. The more time they spend together, the more Oikawa likes him and it's a little irritating.

Akaashi doesn't try to fill the silence as they make their way back. Oikawa can see the building fill into view. 

"Do you have any items in mind? I understand you don't have much basis for this town, even if it is reminiscent of your faerie tales."

"Oh, um. I don't really know." He hadn't thought about it, really. He more just wanted to leave the castle.

Akaashi nods. "What about a topic of study? I understand you were preparing for university before coming here."

"Astronomy." Oikawa says immediately. "Or physics."

Akaashi smiles slightly and nods again. "There is a shop that specializes in astronomy. I could take you there. There is also a large observatory in the castle I'm sure you could use."

"Ushijima said he would show me the observatory." Oikawa hates that he's actually kind of excited.

"Ah, well that's good." Akaashi takes a turn down one of the side streets. He sees a brick building with a sign covered in stars and the fae language. "He will be a good teacher."

Oikawa feels a spark of disdain, but keeps it covered up. "Will he?"

"His mother was quite fond of the stars and taught him well." Akaashi opens the door and let's Oikawa walk inside before following him in. "Although it is more sentimental for him than an interest."

Oikawa doesn't answer. He's too busy looking at the shelves of books, the racks of crystals on chains, the display of telescope lenses. It's like a little piece of the science center his mother used to take him to.

In the corner of his eye he sees another man pop through a door in the back and greets them in the fae language. Oikawa gives his a slight nod and turns his attention back to the shelves.

Akaashi exchanges what Oikawa assumes to be pleasantries with the man, voice smooth and enchanting in that foreign tongue.

Oikawa ends up finding a book in Japanese and as he's pulling it off the shelf he hears the man speak again. Except this time he understands him.

"Are you interested in anything in particular sir?"

The casual retail phrase is so comforting it almost brings Oikawa to tears. 

 

"I think I found what I need." He pauses for a moment before he turns to his guide. "Akaashi-san, what is the currency here? I have my wallet, but there's only yen in there."

"We use coin of different medals." Akaashi pulls out a pouch from his belt and pulls out a few golden coins. "I can purchase it. Think of it as a welcome present."

"Oh, thank you so much." Oikawa watches as money is exchanged for the book.

"It's no problem." Akaashi puts back his coin purse. "I'm sure his Highness will give you a generous allowance."

"You make it sound like I'm a kept housewife." He spits it out before he can think better of it.

Akaashi glances over with a small smirk on his lips. "Well, at this point you are. It will take some time for you to gain an occupation."

Akaashi is right, and Oikawa hates that. He sighs, holding the book to his chest. The shopkeeper says something in the fae language and goes back to the other side of the store. 

 

"How much time do we have?"

"The king will meet you at your brother's house in an hour or so." Akaashi comes to stand beside him. "Although I can take you there sooner if you don't wish to see any more."

Seeing Tobio without Ushijima around seems like a great idea. He nods.

 

"Could I just go see my brother?"

"Not a problem." Akaashi calls something out to the shop keeper then leads Oikawa outside. He walks them through town getting closer to the houses near the castle.

The houses are huge and they look luxurious. This must be the more affluent area of the kingdom. 

 

The number of houses on each street gets smaller and smaller as they continue, until there is only one left at the end of the road. It's just as big as the rest, with a decorative front gate fencing in what looks like an expansive garden.

It leaves Oikawa dumbfounded, staring at the gate like it's offended him. "This was not what I had in mind when I asked for a house."

"Did you want a shack in the forest?" Akaashi quips.

Oikawa frowns and glares at Akaashi, not bothering to put up his face. "Obviously not. I was thinking more of a normal house. He's only 16 and one person. He doesn't need all this room."

"Technically, there are two people living here." Akaashi shrugs and opens the gate since it looks like Oikawa was attempting to melt it with his eyes.

"I'm not counting him. Tobio hates him; it's not like he's going to voluntarily be around him." Oikawa follows Akaashi and they make their way to the door. "They're probably fighting right now."

He said that, and believed it, but when they knock on the front door, the house is oddly silent until the blond guard opens the door.

 

"You may come in."

"Thanks." Oikawa says sarcastically before walking in the house. Oikawa turns back to Akaashi. "You want to stay for a while?"

Akaashi shakes his head. "I should get home. My husband is making dinner."

"Ah, right." Oikawa stops and holds his hand out to Akaashi. "Well thank you for showing me around today. I learned a lot."

"It was my pleasure, truly." Akaashi shakes his hand firmly, with a small smile. Then, he turns to Tsukishima. "Be nice."

Tsukishima doesn't answer but Oikawa can see a slight shift in his posture. He closes the door after Akaashi takes his leave and looks Oikawa up and down.

"Your brother is in his room. I take it you want to see him now."

"Yeah, I do." Oikawa straightens himself up. He doesn't like how Tsukishima looks down at him.

"Sure thing, your highness." Tsukishima says with sarcasm dripping off the words. They walk down a large foyer and if Oikawa looks from side to side he can see what look like living rooms on each side. 

There is a grand set of stairs to the left across from the biggest kitchen Oikawa has ever seen. Tsukishima takes him up the stairs, not bothering to show the rest of the house and stops at a large door to the right. 

 

He doesn't knock, just opens the door and calls inside. "Your brother is here."

There's rustling, and then Tobio is at the door, glaring at the blond. He grabs Oikawa by the arm and pulls him inside, slamming the door behind him.

Oikawa glances at the door and turns back to his brother in time to see him climbing back into a large, plush bed. 

"I see you're making friends." He definitely isn't judging his brother, in fact it's a bit humorous.

"He's an ass." Tobio huffs. 

At least he looks like he's been making himself comfortable here. The room is as much of a mess as his room back home. There's even a ball that resembles a volleyball on the floor. He must have requested it or something.

"Ushijima seems set on keeping him with you." Oikawa sits himself of the foot of the bed. "How do you like the place? It's a lot bigger than you're used to, yeah?"

Tobio nods, actually smiling. "It's actually nice here. It's big and the yard is really great. Tsukishima stays out of my way for the most part. His face is just," Tobio makes a face. "Ugh."

Oikawa smirks. "I would have thought you would complain more about his personality."

"He makes food." Tobio mumbles.

He snorts. "Well, Ushijima is bringing his chef tonight for dinner. He's making curry. I think the king is trying to suck up to you as well."

Tobio snorts too. He gestures to the ball on the floor. "I guess. He had a net set up for me and everything."

"It's not a bad thing, I guess." Oikawa stands and grabs the ball, spinning it in his fingers. "I don't want you to be disappointed you're stuck here."

"It's not bad." His brother admits. "I'm just worried about mom."

"I know." Oikawa's head pops up and he climbs back onto the bed, ball in hand and sitting next to his brother. "Actually, I have news. Ushijima sent dad on a 'long vacation'." Oikawa motions the quotation marks. "He's not with your mom."

"What?" Tobio's eyes go wide. "Mom is okay?"

"Yes. I don't know where dad is but Akaashi made it seem like he's going to be gone for a while." Oikawa reaches out and lays his hand on to of his brother's knee. "I'm sure by the time he gets back she'll be more than safe. If not, we'll be able to help her."

"I don't care where dad is." Tobio flops back on the bed, looking far more relaxed than Oikawa has ever been in this realm.

Oikawa lays down next to him. "Eventually you'll get to see her. Explain everything." Oikawa tosses the ball in the air and catches it on the tips of his fingers. "It'll take awhile before Ushijima trusts me enough to do that though."

"Are you going to try running again?"

"No. I can't, even if I wanted to." He tosses the ball again. "I-we ate the food. We won't be able to leave this realm for too long. So the only place I can run to is somewhere else in this world."

"Oh." That's all Tobio says for a long while. When he does speak again, it's only to comment on how good the food was.

Oikawa drops the ball and finds his eyes closing. All the walking around and stress must have tires him out, plus this comfortable bed isn't helping any. The next thing he knows Tobio is shaking him awake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima wasn't the bad guy anymore. Maybe he never was. That's a hard pill for Oikawa to swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally forgot to post this chapter on Sunday. My bad. Have a double update as an apology.

"Tooru-nii. I think the king is here."

 

"Yippee." He says dryly. He sits up slowly, dragging his fingers through his hair. Just because he doesn't want to be here doesn't mean he has to look like a mess.

 

"It will be okay." Kageyama is climbing off the bed when the door opens. Tsukishima let's himself in, looking unimpressed by both of them.

  
  
"Let's go. King Ushijima is waiting for you.”

 

"Don't tell me what to do." Tobio snaps back at him, much more heated than the comment maybe called for.

 

"Listen-"    
  
"Stop." Oikawa interrupts them before they can start a fight. "Let's not make this worse than it is. We're coming."

 

He swears that both of him give him the same pout.    
  
"Hurry up, then." Tsukishima crosses his arms.

 

Oikawa gets up and straightens his clothes before pulling Tobio with him out the door. He doesn't wait for Tsukishima, not wanting to be lead around anymore. He gets downstairs and sees Ushijima speaking with the chef from that morning in the kitchen.

 

The king smiles at him, a genuine fondness in his eyes that makes Oikawa's skin prick. He comes forward and takes Oikawa's hand, kissing his knuckles briefly.

  
  
"Tooru."

 

"Ushijima." Oikawa starts in a flat voice and takes his hand back. Ushijima's eyebrows twitch together briefly before his expression turns back to normal.

 

Tsukishima snorts from behind them and the chef whispers at him, "Tsukki, don't."

 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." The guard replies, shocking Oikawa. He turns and glares at the other fae.

  
  
"Don't be rude."

 

"It's okay," The chef says kindly. "That's just how Tsukki is."

 

"It's not okay." Oikawa responds but the chef doesn't seem to listen. Instead he takes ingredients out of a basket on the counter, he must of brought it with him. Oikawa sighs and tries again. "Do you want some help?"

 

"Thank you, but I will be fine. Please, have a seat in the dining room and relax." The chef, Yamaguchi as Tsukishima had called him, smiles and rolls up his sleeves.

 

Oikawa wants to ignore him and help anyway but it might just stress the kid out more. He glances back to Ushijima before going to the dining room. He bites the inside of his lip to keep himself from making a comment about treating people better.

 

Ushijima pulls a chair out for him before he can say a word.

 

He sits even though he can feel his temper rising. Tobio takes the seat next to him while Ushijima sits across from him, much like the day before.

 

Tsukishima stays standing behind Ushijima, hands behind his back and looking forward like a proper soldier. 

  
  
"Tsukishima." The king calls for the guard's attention. "You are not on duty. Please, have dinner with us."

 

Tsukishima's eyes dart to the back of the king's head before relaxing. Instead of sitting next to Ushijima he moves to the head of the table, so he's between the two of them but not close to either. 

 

"Very well."

 

Ushijima addresses Tobio next, "How are you liking your accommodations? Is everything satisfactory?"

 

"The house is nice." He hesitates to say more but must convince himself to. "Thank you for the volleyball equipment."

 

"I know it is not exactly what you are used to, but I hope it will suffice." Ushijima smiles at him. At least he is trying to make Tobio happy here, Oikawa supposes it could be worse.

 

"It's a much larger house than I imagined." Oikawa cuts in. "But as long as you're comfortable I suppose it doesn't matter."

 

Tobio nods, shifts in his seat awkwardly. If they're lucky, they can just get this dinner over with.

 

Ushijima doesn't seem to pick it up, unsurprisingly. "Tooru, how was your time with Akaashi-san?"

 

"It was fine." He responds tersely.

 

"That is good to hear. I thought he would be a good fit for you."

 

This is almost as bad as the absolute silence of his meals with his father. 

  
  
"He's very knowledgeable." He grits out. Really, he had nothing but praise for Akaashi, but he wasn't going to gush about a potential new friend to Ushijima.

 

He can feel heated eyes on him from the guard, probably upset for being short with his king but Oikawa doesn't care. He enjoyed his time away from Ushijima, even if half of his tour was spent learning about his family. But he doesn't want this right conversation now.

 

It becomes both a blessing and a curse when it falls silent again. Oikawa sort of wants to scream every time Tobio bounces his leg, and snap at every too loud breath Tsukishima takes. And he especially wants to die every time he accidentally catches Ushijima's eyes.

 

It's a silence that no one tries to fill until the chef walks in holding plates of hot curry. He set the first two in front of the siblings before going back for the other too servings. 

 

He bows his head to the group. "Please enjoy."

 

"Thank you, it looks delicious." Oikawa sends him one of his winning smiles.

 

The cook smiles back before ducking his head and shuffling out the room much like this morning. It still worries Oikawa about how skittish he is but he's starting to realize it may just be his personality. He takes his first bite and he immediately knows he was right, the curry is delicious.

 

His brother digs in without a second thought. His table manners are utterly barbaric compared to Tsukishima's, who looks on with disgust.

 

Oikawa can't help but smile at his brother, especially since he's making his guard so uncomfortable. He should probably correct him, seeing as they're technically in front of a king but Oikawa let's it go. It's not like Oikawa really sees Ushijima that way.

 

_No king of mine_ , Oikawa thinks with a secret smirk.

 

The king speaks instead. Oikawa considers needing to teach him social cues. "Are you enjoying the meal, Tobio? I asked your brother and he said it was one of your favorite meals."

 

"It's delicious." Tobio says, mouth still full.

 

Ushijma doesn't seem out off by the poor manners. "I'm glad. Our chef has great skills."

 

"He really does. You should have seen the waffles he made me." Oikawa smiles at his brother. He could at least try to make this more like a family dinner and less like a meeting.

 

"I love waffles. Mom's were the best." Kageyama responds back. It's not a sad statement, more like a memory. "I just got eggs today." He shoots this one at his guard.

 

"You wouldn't tell me what you wanted." Tsukishima glares back.

 

"You didn't tell me what I could have! I don't know what kind of food you have here." Tobio shouts back, starting off what Oikawa thinks is probably the normal way they communicate.

 

"Sorry, I didn't realize I had to list off the menu." Tsukishima drawls. Ushijima just continues eating as if nothing is happening.

 

"Well you could have been a little more helpful than just yelling at me."

 

"I don't yell." The guard rolls his eyes.

 

"Right, you just brood around all day."

 

"Can you guys shut up?" Oikawa groans.

 

"But he-" Oikawa's sharp look cuts his brother off. Tobio frowns and goes back to his food, ignoring the people around him.

 

When Oikawa looks up, he makes eye contact with the king again, and he really hates the amused look in his eyes. And he really, really hates that he smiles back. 

 

Oikawa breaks the eye contact and matches his brother's posture. He doesn't like the way his chest tightens. He just wants to focus on his anger.

 

It becomes harder to do as the days go on and dinner with Tobio becomes a regular thing. Oikawa still avoids the castle as much as he can, but he has come to like the city around them.

 

He meets with Akaashi at least once a week and he has created a rapport with some of the shop keeps that are able to understand him. And true to their word, he's received books to teach him the fae language with some translators that answer his questions. The worst part is that every night he has to come back to Ushijima's room and most of the time, he waits for Oikawa to come back before falling asleep himself.

 

If there's any improvement on that front, it comes from Ushijima allowing Oikawa more privacy, especially in the mornings. He no longer has to worry about being walked in on when he's bathing, and Ushijima has learned it is better to turn away while Oikawa changes clothes.

 

But the conversations keep coming. Ushijima is just as sincere and attentive to him as ever. He is slowly learning more and more about Ushijima: his childhood, his daily tasks, how he treats his council. Even if Oikawa isn't as willing to share his day, Ushijima speaks on with a quiet, tired voice before they sleep.

 

The worst part is that he's come to expect it and that he falls asleep listening to Ushijima's smooth voice. He tells himself that it's just because it's become routine. That has to be it. And nothing else.

 

Ushijima doesn't try anything, doesn't push him to spend more time with him besides breakfast and dinner but Oikawa can feel the space closing between them. 

 

Ushijima is testing out touches, brushes of his fingers on Oikawa's hands or adjusting a fly away hair. Oikawa even notices that as of late, he is waking up closer to Ushijima than before.

 

His heart is always racing and he doesn't jerk away like before. And he hates it. Hates feeling so out of control of himself, hates the way Ushijima doesn't do anything in particular to make him the evil person Oikawa wishes he would be. It would be easier to hate him then.

 

By the time he realizes he doesn't hate Ushijima anymore, months have past. He hasn't forgiven what he did, but he can't hate him anymore. In fact, he's starting to realize what everyone said about him from the start was true. He is a good person.

 

And the more he learns about the fae race, the culture, he understands more and more of why his father made the deal to begin with. The fae possess great power and only make trades of equal value in exchange. A deal with a faerie cannot be broken or changed on either side. He also learned something else. 

  
  
His father made the offer. He sought out power and he found it with the fae.

 

It was Tendou that finally told him. He cornered him on his way back to Ushijima's room a few days ago. He must have either seen the shift between them or he was just getting tired of the amount of time it was taking for Ushijima to get his way. 

 

He wants to believe it's a lie but he knows it's the truth. Fae can't lie and his father is a bastard full and through. He probably thought he was clever, if he never had a kid it wouldn't be a problem. But now the only problem is Oikawa hasn’t able to face Ushijima since he found out. He can barely look him in the eye.

 

Ushijima wasn't the bad guy anymore. Maybe he never was. That's a hard pill for Oikawa to swallow.

  
  
  


It's been a week since Tendou told him the truth and Oikawa can see his avoidance wearing thin on Ushijima. There has always been space between and he's never been one to back down from the fae, but that's all he's been doing lately.

  
  
It happens when he's coming out of the bathroom before they go to sleep. Oikawa is warm from the water and is having trouble keeping his eyes open but he feels the shift in the air as he takes in his surroundings. Ushijima is standing behind his desk, in his sleepwear waiting for him. He doesn't have time to prepare for an awake Ushijima.   
  
"Tooru, please tell me what has been bothering you."

 

It's just in his nature to deny anything and everything, and he's not going to change now. 

 

"What makes you think something is bothering me? I'm just tired so let's sleep."

 

"Tooru, I can not lie to you." Ushijima takes a step out from his desk and walks to the end of the bed, knowing not to get too close to him. "Please do not do me a disservice by lying to me. You have been acting distant lately."

 

He can't believe Ushijima is playing the guilt card. He can't believe he's falling for it.   
  
"I guess."

 

"I was starting to believe you were enjoying your time here." He takes a step closer, his finger tip dragging across the foot of the bed. "Was I wrong? I wish to fix it, if I can."

 

"You weren't wrong." Oikawa looks away. His soft robe isn't all that warm anymore and he uses the chill of his skin as a distraction.

 

Ushijima looks down, his eyebrows knotting together, trying to piece together whatever information Oikawa is willing to give. 

 

"Are you still angry with me?"

 

Is he? Not really, not anymore. He grew so tired from finding things to be angry about. It was draining to be so unforgiving. He folds his arms over his chest, the silken sleeves of his robe sliding back over his strong forearms. 

  
  
"Not really."

 

"Then..." Ushijima actually lets himself look confused. Normally he keeps his face stoic, but either Ushijima is really tired or Oikawa's learned how to read the king. "I do not understand why you are distancing yourself from me. Again."

 

Honestly, Oikawa doesn't know why either. He just is. So he shrugs, stays quiet.

 

He takes another step. "Do you still hate me?"

 

"Not as much as I did." Oikawa admits. He could lie, say he does hate him still. But something about the words don't sit right on his tongue.

 

The corner of his lips rise slightly before dropping back down. "Are you uncomfortable around me? I thought I was doing better about giving you your privacy."

 

"It's not about that. You're doing fine."

 

Ushijima takes the final steps and stands in front of him. With both hands, he coaxes Oikawa's arms to uncross so he can hold his hands, raising one to kiss his knuckles. 

 

"Then please tell me what it is about."

 

He should pull his hand away. He should just go to bed. But he doesn't. The king is so sincere, eyes begging to just understand.    
  
"You have been nothing but kind to me, and that's the problem."

 

"I.. I am confused." Ushijima rubs circles against his skin with his thumbs. "Did you wish me to be cruel? I do not want to treat someone I love cruelly."

 

"I..." Oikawa squeezes his eyes shut. This is stupid. He's tired, and he doesn't want to talk about this right now, or maybe ever. "I want to hate you. But I can't."

 

"I, I see." Ushijima's face stays neutral but Oikawa can see the hope in his eyes. The happiness forming that has trying to keep down, in case it affects Oikawa.

 

"It's almost like you really do love me." Oikawa mutters.

 

"I do." Ushijima releases a hand and lifts his own to touch the tips of Oikawa's hair. "I have loved you since the day I brought you here."

 

Ushijima's hands are so warm, and it takes all Oikawa has not to lean into the touch.

  
  
"You barely know me." He says instead. "How could you love me when all I've shown you is anger?"

 

"I knew you from before." Ushijima drops his hands. "I have learned more of your interests and your friendships. And, from what Iwaizumi has spoken of, I enjoy this version of you. You may have shown me anger but it was honest. I've seen a change in you as you've adapted and I wish to learn more as the days go on. If you will let me."

 

The tone of Ushijima's voice is so achingly genuine that Oikawa has to look away. He focuses on the bed next to them, the pillow wall he constructed as a barrier between his side of the bed and Ushijima's. He leaves Ushijima’s hands and reaches for one of the pillows setting it back in its place at the head of the bed. _Little steps_ , he tells himself, _this much is okay._

__   
  
Ushijima watches him slowly disassemble the pillow wall, expression unreadable. Once the pillows have been stacked near the headboard, Oikawa sighs quietly. 

  
  
"Let's just go to bed. I'm tired."

 

"Very well." Ushijima settles into his side of the bed as Oikawa does the same. The empty space between them feels cold, if he was closer he could feel the heat coming from the man next to him. Oikawa is physically tired but his mind won't shut up. He almost wants to bring himself closer to Ushijima but he stops himself.

 

"Are you cold?" Ushijima asks. "You are shivering."

 

"I'm fine, it's just... Never mind, I'm fine." Oikawa takes a pillow and curls around it, his back to Ushijima.

 

He was tired before, but now he's drained. He falls asleep before he can even process it.

 

His night isn't exactly peaceful. He has strange dreams but nothing he can pin point or details to remember. All he knows is that as he opens his eyes the first thing he sees is Ushijima's chest a few inches away. He still has his arms wrapped around the pillow but he must have turned over during the night. It's not technically cuddling but it's close enough to bother Oikawa.

 

He jerks away fast enough to make himself dizzy and to wake Ushijima. 

  
  
"Tooru, is everything alright?" The dawn light is just enough to see Ushijima's olive green eyes blink open to him.

 

Oikawa holds his head in his hands, trying to dispel any nausea. Ushijima shifts and Oikawa peeks through his fingers to see him leaning on one elbow, his hand slowly reaching out. Oikawa shakes his head and the hand stops.   
  


"I'm fine. Everything is fine."

 

"If you're sure..." Ushijima sighs.

 

"I'm sure." Oikawa takes a deep breath and controls himself. "I just wasn't expecting... sorry I woke you."

 

Ushijima looks at him for a long moment like he might ask what that meant, but he doesn't. He lies back down and shifts the blankets over Oikawa's shoulders.    
  


"It is not yet dawn. You should go back to sleep, Tooru."

 

"Right, thanks." Oikawa lays on his back and stares out of the skylight at the stars. He still feels tired but he can't close his eyes just yet. Ushijima was right all those months ago; the stars are brilliantly bright. They make him feel calm for the first time this week.

 

He can pick out a few constellations, obvious where they would be obscure back in his world. He knows Ushijima has not gone back to sleep, but it doesn't bother him anymore. It almost makes him want to talk to the man next to him, but he knows speaking at this time of night is dangerous. Far too many secrets and feelings get revealed. Oikawa doesn't have it in him to be honest quite yet.

 

And really, he's not sure if he wants to hear anything else that will make him dislike Ushijima less. He sort of wants to stay in this neutral state. They're not enemies. They're not friends. They're certainly not lovers.

 

He can feel Ushijima's eyes on him so he turns on his side. He's fine in the balance they have and he can't let himself slip.

 

"What?" He tries to be snippy about it, but it only comes out quiet and soft.

 

"I'm sorry." Ushijima sighs like he's done something wrong again. "I didn't mean to interrupt your star gazing. It is only- I enjoy your expression."

 

"No, I..." Oikawa looks back up at the sky. It's a good distraction from his heart beating too fast again. "It's fine. I don't mind, I guess."

 

Silence fills and Ushijima's eyes linger only a few seconds more before he looks at the start too. He can't help but feel this is an moment for them, especially when Ushijima tries to start a conversation.   
  


"Which constellation is your favorite?"

 

"It's Cancer." Oikawa hears himself say.

 

"Ah, your astrological sign." Ushijima hums. "It is quite beautiful.”

 

"It's the first one I learned to find." He's not sure why he's sharing this. He knows better than to talk when he's tired. His sleep addled tongue cannot be trusted.

 

"Are you interested in astrology as well as astronomy?"

 

Oikawa hums, the stars becoming blurry as his eyelids get heavy again. "Yeah. I think it's fun."

 

"I am a Leo." Oikawa feels Ushijima shift as his eyes close. "It is said we are less compatible than other pairs, however I cannot help but be drawn to you."

 

If someone asked him later on, Oikawa wouldn't know why he says it. But he does, muttered into the still, warm air of the bedroom.    


  
"It's all for fun anyway. It doesn't matter what they say."

 

"You are right. I know how I feel. And I am incredibly happy your feelings are changing."

 

"Don't get your hopes up." He mutters back.

 

Ushijima chuckles. "Of course not."

 

It's nice, in a way. Quiet, comfortable. He doesn't hate being next to him.

 

Oikawa lets himself fall asleep once the silence comes back. When he wakes up for the second time the sun is shining brightly and Ushijima is missing from the bed. Oikawa briefly closes his eyes then sits up, the blankets falling over his lap. He doesn't have to look too far because the King is standing behind his desk, filing through papers.

 

"Good morning, love." He says without looking up from his work. Even the pet name doesn't bother him like it used to.

 

"Morning." Oikawa mumbles out as he stretches his arms up. From the look at the sky, it's still early probably a normal time to wake up. He doesn't try to fall back  asleep. "Anything important today?"

 

"I have a few meetings, but nothing too important." The king signs a document with a quick flourish.

 

Oikawa hums but doesn't offer anything else. He didn't have much planned himself. He's finally been able to get a grasp on the fae language and wanted to spend the day working on it but he's not sure he's in the mood anymore.

 

He feels rather bored with the idea, and part of him is disappointed that Ushijima has other plans today.

 

When he flops his head back over in Ushijima's direction, he sees olive eyes staring at his own. "Did you wish to do something with me?"

 

"No." Oikawa says, perhaps a bit too quickly.

 

Ushijima nods and returns to his work. "If you change your mind, let me know. I dot have some time where we could, umm, hang out." His voice makes the ending sound like a question; asking if he was using the right phrase.

 

It is endearing, really. And Oikawa hates that he thinks so.    
  


"I mean, maybe we could, I don't know. Go do something tonight."

 

"After dinner?" Oikawa nods. "I would enjoy that very much. Do you have a request or should I surprise you?"

 

"Surprise me."

 

Ushijima smiles, actually smiles like he can't believe this development. He keeps his head down, probably to hide some of his joy but Oikawa still sees it.   


  
"Very well. I shall prepare it."

 

Oikawa excuses himself for a bath just to hide some of his own emotions. What was he thinking? Now he's going to be spending the night planned by Ushijima.

Not just something casual, but it feels awfully like a date. Dinner and a surprise activity afterwards. He feels overwhelmed by the change that's definitely happening between them but he's not upset by it. It's just an odd concept to not hate Ushijima anymore.

 

Ushijima is gone by the time Oikawa finishes his bath and gets up the nerve to go back into the bedroom. He takes his time getting dressed, going through the clothing that has by now become familiar to him. With Tobio only a few minutes away, he misses almost nothing about his own realm. Except for Iwa-chan.

 

He's been surprisingly absent as time has gone by. Well, surprising may not be the right word. Oikawa understands why he had to leave in the first place but it has been months since they've come back. Months of not having what has become his best friend at his side. No one has mentioned him besides Tobio and even then it's rare. Maybe he can talk to Ushijima about it, get word out to Iwa-chan that he wants him to come back.

 

He's gotten just about everything else he's asked for thus far. Maybe he would get lucky and have Ushijima lovesick enough to do it.

 

But now it feels a bit wrong. It feels like another manipulation he would have tried before. He's proven himself enough and Iwa-chan has been avoiding this place the entire time as well. They've both earned to have each other back.

 

That is, if Iwa-chan even wants to come back. He's caused him nothing but trouble. Maybe the skinwalker was out enjoying his freedom.

 

He hopes not. He doesn't think he could handle Iwa-chan not being his friend. It's already been hard enough without him here, he's not sure how much longer he can ignore this ache in him.

 

He manages to shove it down and keep himself busy studying the language until dinner, and by the time he looks up he's already missed lunch.

 

He humors the idea of not eating until dinner but he can already feel the effects of an empty stomach. He pushes away his notes and stands up, staggering briefly before catching himself on the table. He makes his way to the kitchen, intent on making himself a snack

 

The chef, who he has come to know as Yamaguchi, is in the middle of rolling out some sort of dough when he walks in.    


  
"Oikawa-san!" Yamaguchi jumps a bit as if Oikawa snuck up on him or something. He figures that's just how the guy is. "Did you need something?"

 

"Hello Yamaguchi." Oikawa starts so not rile the chef anymore. "I seemed to have missed lunch. I was looking for something to hold me over until dinner."

 

"I'm so sorry!" Yamaguchi blurts out. "I noticed you did not take a meal, but I was told you were studying so I did not want to disturb you. I shouldn't have assumed!"

 

"It's alright." Oikawa places his hand on the boy's shoulder. Well, Yamaguchi is definitely older that him but he certainly doesn't act like it. "Even if you would have given me food then, I probably would have let it go cold."

 

"But still..." The chef mumbles. "Would you like something now?"

 

"Yes, but something small please. I do not want to spoil the dinner you'll prepare for us later." Oikawa smiles at him, still trying to make him feel at ease.

 

"Ah, okay. But I will not be making anything later on. His Highness plans on taking you elsewhere for your meal."

 

"Oh. I did not know that." Wow, this really is a date. He tries to keep a normal expression to not worry the cook anymore.

 

"Would you like a snack, still?" Yamaguchi asks. "A vegetable arrangement? Perhaps some sweet bread?"

 

"Yes. I am still hungry. Umm, the bread sounds good." Oikawa drums his fingers on the counter. "Did he tell you where he was taking me?"

 

"I am not allowed to tell you." Yamaguchi smiles as he goes for the bread. "I believe you asked for a surprise?"

 

Oikawa chuckles. He can't help but feel nervous but he likes that Yamaguchi is acting cheeky. "I did."

 

"I hope you have fun." Yamaguchi slices some of the rich looking bread and Oikawa's mouth waters.

 

"I hope so too." Oikawa mumbles, mostly because he's too focused on the food to speak properly. He didn't realize how hungry he was. "Thank you, again."

 

"Not a problem." The chef grins. He's a genuinely nice person. Oikawa likes him.

 

Yamaguchi hands him a small plate with a few slices of bread. Oikawa thanks him again and goes to leave but stops as he remembers something. "Yamaguchi, you're friends with my brother's guard right? Are they still fighting as much? My brother doesn't like talking about it anymore."

 

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi smiles again. "I do not think you need to worry about them fighting so much. From what I understand, they have created quite a routine between them."

 

"Quite a routine, huh." It doesn't seem like he's the only one who's starting to have a change of heart. "I hope that's a good thing."

 

"I think it is. Tsukki is hard to get along with, but he is not a bad person."

 

Oikawa smiles fondly. "My brother is similar. That may be a reason why there was so much friction between them. You know, minus the whole 'he captured me' thing."

 

"Right." Yamaguchi looks away. That's something that Oikawa has noticed about most people in the castle. None of them wish to speak about how Oikawa and Tobio came to be in their world.

 

He wants to push. Akaashi is the only one who will openly talk about it but Yamaguchi seems too much of a fragile heart. He wouldn't be the right one to start something with. That would be Ushijima if anything. So Oikawa holds his tongue and nods to the chef. "Well thank you again."

 

Yamaguchi says his goodbyes and goes back to making whatever it is he had started when Oikawa interrupted.

 

Oikawa takes the bread back to his room. He's tempted to track down Akaashi to vent but he has no idea where the man is. Another part wants to be a nosy older brother and see first hand that routine. All in all, he's just in a sour mood now and doesn't want to be by himself anymore.

 

He shoves the bread into his mouth as he shoves through his wardrobe with more force than is probably necessary. The longer he had to stay inside the more irritable he would get.

 

He wishes it was night, so he could go to the observatory. But instead moves towards the garden path Ushijima used to take him on what feels like so long ago. It is at least nice to hear the birds chirping around him. As he breathes in the fresh air he tries not to think too much of home.

 

There are a few groundskeepers milling about, hauling soil and gardening tools with them. They don't make eye contact, which still irks him a bit, but not enough to make him uncomfortable like it used to. He's come to learn that it was a sign of respect to avert your eyes from royalty.    


  
Royalty. The word sits heavy on his head like a proverbial crown.

 

He still doesn't want to be king. Even as his relationship is getting better with Ushijima, he doesn't feel comfortable having a say over them. It's one thing being a captain of a volleyball team, it's another to be a ruler or a country.

 

_Humans don't even belong here._ He thinks. _No matter what Akaashi-san says._

 

He's walked far while being lost in his mind, far enough that he can see the wall he and Iwaizumi climbed when escaping. He wants to climb it again but there are guards patrolling now. Oikawa shakes the thought from his head. Maybe if he could see another human making their life here it would make him feel better. But now instead of the birds he wants to hear traffic.

 

He wants to wait for a train, order an iced coffee, stay up way too late watching old volleyball matches. He doesn't miss his life at home so much as he misses the normalcy of it.

 

He misses being a regular human teenager. Anyone would obviously take it for granted, but he doesn't feel like a human much anymore. Just someone that needs coddled most of  the time. It's irritating.

 

In a way, it makes him all the more excited to go out tonight. Dinner, some other activity after. Even if it's definitely not a date, it will feel more normal to eat in a restaurant and not be served by personal chefs.

 

Oikawa finds himself in a part of the long garden that he doesn't recognize, so he turns around. He should probably take another bath before dinner since this walk was not casual; he can feel the sweater stick to him. He follows the path back wondering how long he was even out here.

 

The bright blue sky is turning periwinkle by the time he's stepping out of his bath. Now he's just a mess of nerves. Did Ushijima think this was a date? That it meant something?

 

He's probably read up enough on human social norms to think it is. He wraps himself in his robe and sits on the edge of the tub. Does this mean something more but he just doesn't want to admit it? is this still part of his denial?

 

If he's honest with himself, the thought of being something with Ushijima doesn't make him sick anymore, even if the thought of having his babies does.

 

It's one step at a time. He is in no place to be responsible for a child, he's not eighty years old and mature. And they can live forever, there shouldn't be a rush.

 

He goes through the wardrobe, trying to find something to wear. What sort of place would they go? Does he need to wear the finest silks in the wardrobe?

 

He could probably wear nothing and no one would make a comment. No one can even look him in the eye anyway. He decides to go in the middle. Something a bit more dressed up than normal but passable everywhere. Or at least he thinks so, this place is still a bit too stuffy for his liking.

 

He spends forever on his hair, getting it just right like he used to before school. It's calming, confidence boosting.

 

He's tucking the last few strands in place when he hears the door click open. He turns expecting Ushijima but instead a servant pops through, bowing. "His Highness expresses his sincerest apologies, he will be a bit late from his meeting. But if you will follow me I will escort you to where he wishes to pick you up."

 

"Oh, um, sure." Oikawa stands up a little too quickly and nearly stumbles over his robes.

 

The man bows once more before turning through the door. They walk through the hall leading towards the center of the castle and into the main crossing. Oikawa recognizes he's being lead towards the council's area and the servant stops in front of a door in the middle of the hallway.   


  
"This is the King's personal study. He said you can wait here until he is done. It should not take long."

 

"Thank you." Oikawa mutters and let's himself in. The space is much larger than he had expected,  with towering shelves of scrolls and ancient looking books.

 

Oikawa is surprised Ushijima never let him in here before. He always thought he just worked from the desk in their room but this place is impressive. It's amazing how much stuff is packed into the space but everything is put in its proper place. He walks along the shelves, tracing the spines of the books with his fingers.

 

Every document is written in the fae language, scrawling and delicate. Most of them look handwritten.

 

Oikawa wonders towards the desk in the middle of the room. This one is more organized than the desk in their room. It's probably kept well because he meets his council members here. He can have a different way of working in a space that's only his.

 

It's so odd to see Ushijima's signature in his native tongue. It looks like a jumble of symbols, all delicate swirls and sharp edges. With nothing but curiosity, Oikawa grabs a blank paper and a fountain type pen.   
  


He's learned enough of the language to spell his name phonetically with their alphabet, even if he's not sure it's right at all. It takes him a minute or two, and it's nowhere near as fluid as the king's, but Oikawa is pleased with it.

 

The door clicks open and Ushijima comes walking into the room, looking annoyed. Oikawa thinks it's his fault at first, because he's sitting at his desk, but when Ushijima finally notices him he smiles. He stands up and tries to cover up his writing.

 

"I am sorry for being late, Tooru." Ushijima says, that gentle smile still on his lips.

 

"It's alright." Oikawa walks out from behind the desk. He's starting to feel nervous; they're date night is starting now. "It wasn't too long."

 

Ushijima isn't shy about looking him up and down. "That color is very flattering on you."

 

"Uh, thank you." Oikawa takes an awkward look around before looking back to Ushijima. "So what do you have planned for today?"

 

"I would like for us to have dinner together. Just us. If that is alright."

 

"It's alright." He takes a few steps forward. "Yamaguchi said we are eating out tonight."

 

"That was my plan, yes." Ushijima steps forward as well and touches Oikawa's arm, running his fingers down until he can take his hand in a graceful bow and kiss. "Will you accompany me to dinner, Tooru?"

 

Oikawa is taken aback by the formality, even though it's not a rarity for Ushijima. He nods but realizes quickly Ushijima can't see him. "Yes."

 

Those olive green eyes look up at him adoringly, and he doesn't know why he's still allowing his hand to be held

 

"I am glad." Ushijima squeezes his hand and pulls him towards the office door. "We have to leave quickly if we are to be on time."

 

Oikawa still doesn't take his hand back. It's just normal for the king to do this by now. 

  
"Wait, are they expecting us? Like, like a reservation?"

 

"Not exactly, but I would like the be punctual." Ushijima doesn't given him any more hints, but they walk a route Oikawa is use to. Ushijima keeps his normal silence as they go from the castle, through the town and to that small path leading to the woods.

 

He couldn't think of having dinner in the cemetery, right? That just seems wrong. But Oikawa keeps his mouth shut and follows along.

 

It's when he sees the lake coming into view that makes Oikawa stop with his hand slipping out of his hold. Ushijima turns around, but even Oikawa can see the uncertainty in his eyes.   
  


"I had thought we could go to your realm for dinner, if that is alright with you? I have some concerns about how the food will taste to you now, but.."

 

"In my..." Oikawa has to pause for a moment to comprehend. His realm. The real world. They were going to eat real, human food in a real, human restaurant. "Yes. Yes, that's more than alright!"

 

The corner of Ushijima's mouth rises for a split second before he nods. He holds his hand out again. "Then let's go."

 

Oikawa doesn't think about it, just takes his hand again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa lets go of his hand and steps behind Ushijima. He runs his hands over his shoulders and rubs circles into the tense muscles. "If you don't relax you won't have fun. You're not a king here. You don't have responsibilities. Just relax and trust me."
> 
> The faerie takes a visibly deep breath and relaxes under Oikawa's touch. Oikawa can barely hear him when he does speak. 
> 
> "I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting this made me want to scream.

Oikawa feels even more jittery now; nervous and excited. He lets Ushijima take them to the edge of the lake and pull him through. Oikawa feels the water at his feet and then the next moment he can hear cars driving by in the distance. He's so happy he can feel tears in his eyes.

It's getting late here, time unaltered by whatever magic he's been surrounded by. The streetlights are already on, and there's freezing air blowing in his face. He's missed this.

Oikawa looks down to see their clothing looks like normal Japanese street fashion, in the same colors as before. It feels nice to wear his normal clothes again and Ushijima looks just as comfortable in his jeans, sweater, and jacket. Oikawa looks up and sees Ushijima watching as he's been taking everything in. 

"Do you have a favorite restaurant you would like to go to?"

"There's a sushi place downtown. It's nothing fancy, but..."

Ushijima smiles softly and squeezes his hand. "It doesn't have to be fancy. I am quite fond of simplicity. Would you mind taking the lead?"

Oikawa is more than aware of the looks they're getting as they walk through the familiar streets. Two men holding hands isn't something done so openly in this affluent area.

Ushijima doesn't seem to mind. He knows Ushijima noticed but he's much too stubborn to care about what humans think of him. Oikawa wants to have that same confidence but he's lived in this world for so long its norms are still embedded in Oikawa's conscious. But he doesn't let go, he doesn't want to be weaker than Ushijima.

Luckily, the walk isn't a long one and Ushijima trots ahead to open the door for him.

"After you."

"Thank you." The door closes behind them, blocking out the cold air. The smell of the restaurant is making Oikawa forget his nerves and relax in the familiarity of the space. They quickly get seated even if most the tables are full and no one is paying attention to them like they did outside.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" Their hostess chirps. 

"I would like a rosemary ale, with honey." Ushijima says. But the hostess just stares at him.

"Um..."

"We'll both have the raspberry mint tea, thanks." Oikawa flashes her one of his charming smiles and takes the menus from her hands.

Recognition flashes on her face before she nods with a smile. "I'll be right back with those." 

Ushijima watches her leave looking confused, making Oikawa laugh. That look comes to him instead so Oikawa explains.

"It's not ale, it's beer and this place doesn't serve anything that specific. They serve mostly soda and tea. Have you had sushi before?"

"Soda?" Ushijima mutters. "Ah, I don't believe I have had sushi."

Oikawa chuckles again. "It's raw fish wrapped in rice, generally. But there are tons of different kinds." Oikawa opens a menu and hands it to Ushijima. He points at the list of the different rolls. "We can pick a few and split them. Each has a description."

Ushijima nods, checking out the descriptions seriously. "I see. Order your favorites, and I will try them."

"You don't want to try anything you would like?"

Ushijima considers the menu again. "Perhaps this one, with salmon and ginger."

"Then we can get that one." Oikawa looks through the menu even if he knows it by heart. "And my favorites are Unagi and Spicy Tuna."

"We can order whatever you would like. Do they also sell dessert items?"

"They do, but we don't order until after we finish our dinner. They're listed on the other page."

Ushijima nods again as a server comes up with their drinks. Thankfully, the fae king allows Oikawa to place their order. She writes the rolls down and walk back to the kitchen. Oikawa turns his attention back to Ushijima who is looking around the room curiously.

"Have you been around this many humans before?"

"I have, but I usually do not interact with them." Ushijima watches the people around them, but not nearly as much as he watches Oikawa.

"I suppose you wouldn't have to." Oikawa starts people watching. "I used to come here with my friends on the weekends after practice."

"Do you have a lot of friends?" The way he asks makes it sound like Oikawa still has any friends at all.

"Mostly just my team." Oikawa doesn't want to think too much about what was taken from him. "I did have a bit of a fan club but I wouldn't call them friends."

"A fan club?" Ushijima chuckles. "I can see why."

"Why?" Oikawa crosses his arms. "Would you join my fan club?"

"I do not think I would." Ushijima tries his tea and makes an inquisitive face before starting to sip at it some more. His voice remains as level as always, though. "I do not fancy vying for your attention amongst human girls."

"Then-" Oikawa leans forward, resting his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. "if you were human and went to school with me, how would you get my attention?"

"Hm. I would simply approach you and ask you to accompany me to dinner."

"Seventeen year old Ushijima?" Oikawa chuckles. "And what when I say no?"

"When?" The king smirks back. "So, you would plan on rejecting me on the spot. How very like you. Well, I suppose I would fall back, reassess, and try again."

Oikawa finds himself smirking back. "What makes you think just asking me again is going to make me say yes?"

"Persistence breeds success."

"Persistence breeds annoyance." Oikawa takes a sip of his tea. "If you just keep asking me without changing anything or more interaction I would just end up hating you."

"I do not know too much of human dating customs," Ushijima chuckles. "But I would probably bring you gifts and try to find out what you want in a partner."

Oikawa tilts his head to the side. He wants to fight this, that there was no way that he would want Ushijima even if he were human. But his drive seems halfhearted. "What if I don't want you as a partner?"

"I cannot say I would give up until you came to know me as a person."

"That seems like you." Oikawa sips more of his drink. He doesn't want to say he finds it endearing, because he doesn't, but that response was so sincerely Ushijima. It makes it hard to hate the thought of it.

Oikawa finds a straw on the table and starts fidgeting with it so he won't have to look at Ushijima. "What were you like in school?"

"Very serious. Perhaps a bit too much so." Oikawa sees the king smile from the corner of his eye.

"I guess you haven't changed much then." Oikawa and takes a sip of his drink. "But I guess that makes sense as a future king. Plus it was a serious time when you were a kid."

"I understood from a young age what was expected of me, even if I did not think it would be thrust upon me so soon."

"That must have been hard." Oikawa stop the words from leaving his mouth. He still doesn't want to sympathize with Ushijima, but he can't get himself to stop.

Ushijima gives him a gentle, melancholy smile. Oikawa hadn't even realized they made eye contact again.

"Losing my mother was hard. Taking the throne was not."

"My parents divorced when I was really young." Oikawa looks down to the straw in his hands. "Dad cheated on my mom with Tobio's, and Tobio came along a few years after. Sometimes I wished my father would have just died and saved us all the hassle."

"Do you blame her for that? Your stepmother, I mean."

"No." He is about to continue but their waitress comes with their food. Oikawa thanks her before she walks away. It takes a moment to remember his thought. "I did. I blamed both of them. But it's hard to hate Himari-san now."

"Your brother looks up to you." Ushijima says as he takes one of each roll.

"I know." Oikawa follows suit but starts eating. Ushijima is patient enough to not speak while he chews. "I wasn't a good brother to him. It was easy to blame him for everything growing up. I want to make up for that now."

"I know." The king echos. "He is a good child."

It doesn't make Oikawa feel better that Ushijima acknowledges that he wasn't a good brother. Part of his is telling him that isn't what he meant but that's what he gets from it. He frowns. "He is."

Ushijima prods one of the unagi pieces. "This is...unagi?"

Oikawa shakes from this thoughts. "Oh, yes. It's freshwater eel."

Ushijima pokes at it again before popping the whole thing in his mouth.

Oikawa watches him curiously but Ushijima's face doesn't change. Oikawa can't really taste the difference in how the food tastes but Ushijima has been eating fae food all his life, it's probably nothing compared what Yamaguchi can make.

"Do you like it?"

"I am unsure how I feel about the texture."

Oikawa snorts. "Is this the first time you've had raw fish?"

"Yes." Ushijima says innocently.

"You lived with a portal to Japan in your backward for 80 years and you've never had sushi?" Oikawa grimaces after realizing how rude that sounded. There's no reason to be an ass about it. Especially when there was a lot happening to Ushijima during that time. "Sorry, ignore that. If you don't like it we could order something else."

"I do not dislike it." Ushijima eats another piece as if to prove a point. "I have simply never had a reason to do much but observe humans, especially not eat their food."

"You don't have to like it because I do." Oikawa pops another piece in his mouth to keep himself from saying too much.

"Human food..." Ushijima seems to struggle to find the right words, taps his glass with the side of his thumb. "It does not taste to me. At all, really."

"Is that why you wanted me to only order my favorites?" Oikawa feels off center. He can't decide if he should be nice or let his mean streak run through. It feels wrong that he actually wants Ushijima to enjoy himself. "Why did you want to eat in the human world if you knew you wouldn't be able to taste the food?"

He should have expected Ushijima's answer to be so sincere. It's not like he can lie. 

"Because I know that you miss it."

Oikawa nods and eats another piece. He doesn't want to be touched, but he is. "Well thank you. It's not going to matter soon. In time I will be like you and not be able to taste any food from home."

He almost expects Ushijima to say he's sorry, to express some sort of guilt. But the king only sips the tea and falls quiet.

Oikawa sighs and continues eating. It's still a sore point for him even though he's slowly getting used to his new environment. The finality of it. He thought it didn't bother him anymore but it still puts him in a bad mood.

Ushijima let's the air around them turn uneasy as Oikawa falls into his thoughts, but only for a while.

"You are not having fun." He sighs.

Oikawa snaps his head up. "No, I am. I..." Oikawa sighs too. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm still a little mad. Not at you, just- maybe I'm just bitter." Oikawa puts down his chopsticks and looks Ushijima in the eye. "But I want to enjoy this. Maybe we can do something you would actually like."

"I would like to do something we cannot do in my realm. Perhaps we could see film, or a musician."

Oikawa snorts. Dinner and a movie. "The movie would be easier. Or we could go to a club. That might be the closest thing to finding a musician."

"A club?" Ushijima looks like he would rather eat his chopsticks. "Could we do the movie?"

Oikawa laughs under his breath. He knows he shouldn't but he wants to tease Ushijima so bad. He leans forward against the table, elbows on the surface with his head resting on one of his hands. He gives Ushijima a coy look. "Aww no club? We could have a fun time dancing to the music. You can really people watch there."

"I cannot dance." Ushijima huffs. There's the slightest color to his cheeks.

"I could teach you." Oikawa leans in a bit more. "It would be more fun than a movie."

Ushijima touches his hand over the table. 

"You could probably convince me to do almost anything, Tooru."

Oikawa sucks in a breath but doesn't move his hand. "That's probably true. But I do want you to have fun."

"I suppose I should not say I do not enjoy it when I have never tried."

"Okay." A club is much different than he thought this night would go but seeing Ushijima in such a different environment sounds amazing. "There's a cool underage club a few blocks down. They can't serve alcohol but.." Oikawa shrugs and smirks at Ushijima. At this point he's teasing but he knows his words are true. "I'm sure we can still have a good time."

The fae king looks weary, but nods anyway. "I will trust you on that."

Oikawa laughs and takes his hand back. "It's my turn to teach you. Now I'm going to eat more of this while I can. Then we'll head out for our night on the town."

He finishes all the rolls by himself, wondering if he could figure out how to describe it to Yamaguchi to recreate.

Oikawa flags down the waitress and Ushijima pays before Oikawa can even offer. When they step out of the restaurant Ushijima holds out his hand which almost by second nature, Oikawa takes.

The club is already loud when they get there, and they barely get a second glance as they're let in.

Oikawa tightens his hold on Ushijima so they won't get separated. Oikawa finds a hole in the crowd of people and claims it so he can at least put Ushijima is a semi-comfortable space before anything else. He leans his body close to the fae and speaks loudly right in his ear.  
"Should I take you right into the dance floor?"

"I suppose. That is why we came." Ushijima stands straight, looking hilariously up tight.

Oikawa lets go of his hand and steps behind Ushijima. He runs his hands over his shoulders and rubs circles into the tense muscles. "If you don't relax you won't have fun. You're not a king here. You don't have responsibilities. Just relax and trust me."

The faerie takes a visibly deep breath and relaxes under Oikawa's touch. Oikawa can barely hear him when he does speak. 

"I trust you."

"Okay." Oikawa slips his hand back into Ushijima's and pulls him onto dance floor. He weaves through the bodies but keeps them close enough to the edge that they could escape if Ushijima needs it. He ignores the looks the girls around them are giving him and even Ushijima. So when they reach their spot, Oikawa drapes his arms around Ushijima's shoulders.

"You can put your hands on my waist."

When he does, Oikawa feels like he's at a middle school dance. He ignores it and starts swaying his hips. 

"Just try to move with me."

Ushijima awkwardly shifts his weight from side to side and Oikawa has to keep his laughter in check. He presses his fingers into the base of Ushijima's neck and rubs circles just like before. 

"Follow the beat of the music. Dancing is more than just moving your feet."

"I told you that I do not know how to do this." Ushijima mumbles. Oikawa can't really hear him but he gets the gist of it.

"Then look around and follow along." Oikawa moves a little closer so they could actually hear each other. "You can't be wrong."

It takes a while of awkward shuffling and half aborted movements before Ushijima starts getting the hang of it. Three songs later, they're both jumping around like everyone else, colorful lights streaming over their faces and lighting up their eyes.

Oikawa can't stop smiling. He's sweaty and tired but he's having the fun he's haven't had since he was in school. He watches Ushijima's hair fly around, so unlike the usual poise of the king. It makes him laugh.

Oikawa can't help but feel the need to stay close to Ushijima. And not just for the practicality of not losing each other in the crowd. Every chance he get he has a hand on Ushijima's arm or chest, something that physically connects them. He isn't sure if Ushijima even notices but if he does, he's playing along quite well.

The lights, the music, the atmosphere. It's everything Oikawa has been craving. Ushijima's skin is hot where his fingers brush Oikawa's waistline, the t-shirt riding up with every swivel and turn of his body. Oikawa feels absolutely electric.

Ushijima isn't shy about his touches either. He must be feeling just as bold as Oikawa because his touches feel more solid that the light holds he normally gives. Oikawa catches Ushijima smiling bright and it makes his heart beat in a different way. His hair is haloed but the purple light behind him making him seem brighter than ever and his olive eyes contrast even more. Oikawa doesn't ever remember seeing him quite as expressive.

They haven't exchanged words since they began, but it's like no words are needed. Maybe this is what they both needed. A night away from the castle. For once, Ushijima was acting his physical age.

He wants to kiss him.

 

The sudden thought makes his moves stutter but he quickly shakes it off and continues dancing. That feeling has never crossed his mind before and he never wanted it to. But now, it doesn't fill him with the same anger as before. It doesn't make him mad at all.

The thought follows him from one song to the next, bouncing around his skull with the beat of the music.

He needs to take a step back from this. He pressed onto Ushijima's shoulders keeping him still and says in his ear. "I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back." And he walks away without checking if he even heard him.

He's almost surprised when Ushijima doesn't follow. But he's not complaining. He needs a moment. 

"Hey, what can I get you?" The guy at the concession counter startles him even over the loud music.

He wishes there was alcohol but at least he can be by himself. "Anything fruity."

"Will mango peach juice work?" The guy laughs. Oikawa recognizes him from when he used to come here in high school. The way the guy would wink at him always made him feel flattered.

"Yeah, sounds great." Oikawa smiles back, trying to get back into the flattered mood. Maybe he could distract himself from Ushijima if he flirts with this guy a little. He leans against the bar. "Thank you."

The guy isn't bad looking by any stretch. He looks older than Oikawa, but not by much. He grabs a cup for ice and flashes a smile back. 

"Long time no see. You too cool to come visit now?"

Right. Oikawa laughs and waves him off. "Of course not. I moved out to the country. I'm just visiting some friends and I thought I'd pay my favorite club a visit."

"Oh, you're a tourist now." The guy teases him and slips a frozen mango slice into the drink. "That where you picked up that boyfriend?" 

"He's my fiancè." Oikawa doesn't know why that comes out. But it does and he bites his tongue so hard he tastes blood.

The man's eyes widen a fraction but he's still smiling. His voice is still light, teasing, but Oikawa can tell he was thrown off by the answer. 

"Aren't you a little to young to get married?"

"Not happening any time soon, but," He holds up his hand to flash the ring, false smile pasted on in hopes of salvaging the interaction. "How could I say no?"

He snorts. "He is pretty hot." He slides the drink over to Oikawa. "Well I guess as long as you're happy with him. Congratulations, man."

Oikawa slides money over the counter, though his wallet feels odd in his hands.

"Thank you."

"Sure." 

The man flashes him another smile as Oikawa takes the drink and walks away. He doesn't go back to the dance floor just yet. He'll just spill his drink and he needs another moment.

That definitely did not go as he expected. He wanted to flirt, not completely shut down any potential flirting.

Maybe there’s more to what he's feeling than he thought. He wouldn't hesitate for a moment to flirt with him before and this time he immediately shut that down. Oikawa doesn't want to think about his subconscious.

Instead, he downs his drink. It's ice cold and sugar sweet on his tongue. The dance floor is a blur of bodies and light and the sweat is cooling on his skin to a chilly dampness. He wants to have Ushijima's heat close to him again.

He swallows his pride and shuffles his way through the crowd. Luckily Ushijima is taller than most so he can see him but he feels anger boil when he sees a girl dancing next to him. Ushijima doesn't seem to be paying attention but Oikawa pushes her away before she could get too comfortable. 

"He's with me."

She makes a disgusted face at him, but disappears into the crowd without argument. Ushijima smiles when he sees him, getting close like his hands are drawn to his waist. 

"What was that about?"

Oikawa lays his arms across his shoulders and shifts closer. "You're too oblivious for your own good."

"I did not want to simply assume you were being jealous." It's impossible to miss the smirk on Ushijima's lips.

Oikawa lightly tugs on the back of Ushijima's head. It's not enough to hurt but he makes his smirk disappear. "I can go find her if you want. She seemed quite interested."

The grip on his waist tightens, pulls him even closer than they already are.

"You are the only one I want, Tooru."

He could kiss him. They're so close and Ushijima is looking at him so intently. He can't break eye contact and his hands ease into Ushijima's hair. His hands are so warm.

He could lean in, feel how warm those lips would be on his. He could do it. But he doesn't. 

He spins around, back to Ushijima's chest, and keeps dancing.

Ushijima's hands never leaves his waist and he can feel his breath in his ear. Everytime Oikawa has been here it's only been with friends and he's never danced with anyone this close before. He presses his back closer to Ushijima and lets the music take over his thoughts.

He can see how people get addicted to this thrill. Every nerve is on fire, bright and coursing hot through his limbs. He can't remember the last time he felt so attractive, so free.

They stay wrapped in each other for another hour or so, long enough that Oikawa can see people filtering out. He figures the club must be closing soon. So with a heavy heart he takes Ushijima's hand and walks towards the exit and into the fresh air.

The cold hits him like ice on his back. His sweat cools instantly in the chilly air.

Ushijima lets go of his hand just to pull Oikawa to his side and throw his arm over his shoulder. "You were right, that was enjoyable."

Oikawa's heart is still slamming against his ribcage. He tells himself it's the physical exertion. 

"Told you."

"I suppose I should not doubt you anymore." Ushijima straightens out some of Oikawa hair. "We don't have any places like that in Shira."

"We should start one." Oikawa laughs.

"I'm afraid we do not have the same technology." The club wasn't too far away from the park and Ushijima leads them back. "Although I'm sure we could work some magic."

"Somehow, I don't think the fae version of a teenager would enjoy it as much."

"Probably not. Our cultures are very much different." Ushijima kisses his temple. "Although I'm sure given time some would accept it."

Oikawa freezes. Ushijima just kissed him. Not his hand this time, either. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a real kiss, but it's enough to have Oikawa stumble in his steps.

Ushijima's hand tightens its hold. 

"Are you alright, Tooru?" Ushijima stops walking and gives him a once over. He can't find the words to recover him but he sees the moment understanding passes over Ushijima's features. "I apologize. I should not have done that, it makes you uncomfortable. I was just quite happy. I was not thinking clearly."

"It's fine. My knee just hurts." Oikawa lies quickly, suddenly unwilling to hurt Ushijima's feelings. "I'll soak it in the bath when we get back."

Ushijima accepts it and nods. "Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way? It's a long walk."

"It hurts worse when I stop moving it." That part isn't a lie, at least. Once he stops, he knows he won't be able to start again. Maybe he shouldn't have jumped around for so long, but it was so much fun he couldn't stop.

"Alright." Ushijima does hold more of his weight than before, his arm moving to his waist. It's still easy to walk even being held so close to him. "We'll take care of it at home."

"Yeah." 

Home, when they get there, is dark as well. Only the moon and candles light the halls of the castle. It isn't creepy like Oikawa would have thought before. Instead, he finds it cozy. The night out really drained him, leaving the warmth of the castle to seep into his bones and weigh on his eyelids.

When they get to their room Oikawa almost collapses on the bed but Ushijima holds him back. He must see how tired he is but he's concerned about something else. "Tooru, your knee. I will run a bath for you."

Oikawa doesn't argue even though he's so tired. He knows his knee will hurt worse in the morning if he doesn't take care of it now.

Ushijima lets him go and he walks into the bathroom, leaving Oikawa to himself. Oikawa only stands there for a few moments, still trying to catch up with the night. He moves to the armoire and picks out his sleepwear. His eyes still feel heavy and he has a suspicion that he's going to fall asleep in the tub.

Not like Ushijima would carry him out, mainly because of Oikawa's strict 'stay out of the bathroom while I'm in there' rule.

Ushijima steps out of the room a moment later. "It is ready for you. I have left out salts and a cream that should help." Ushijima takes a step closer to him and smiles. "Let me know if you need any help, I'll be here."

"Thanks. You don't have to wait up, though. It's late."

"I would feel better knowing you are alright. If you do not mind, I would like to wait for you."

There's no point in arguing with him. Oikawa nods and goes off to bathe, immediately relaxing the moment he steps into the hot water.

He sinks down until the water hits his chin. His knee may hurt the worst but his whole body needs this. He pours in some of the salts Ushijima laid out for him and it makes the water smell of lavender. He feels his eyes closing but he forces them open, otherwise he will fall asleep.

To stay awake, he replays the night in his head. Getting sushi. Teasing Ushijima. Teaching him to dance. Wanting to kiss him.

He sinks his head a little more under the water when he gets to that memory. He let himself get carried away. He wants to blame it on the mood of the club but his thoughts about Ushijima has been changing so much lately he isn't sure if that's the real reason. He may like Ushijima. He likes Ushijima.

He wanted to kiss him then, and he wants to kiss him now. He liked the little peck Ushijima gave him outside of the club. He liked the attention on him.

Should he kiss him tonight? Oikawa traces his fingertips over his lips like he can already feel it. Ushijima will be awake when he's done but the thought itself makes him anxious.

He dunks his head fully under the water and stays there until he has to come up gasping for breath. What is wrong with him? Isn't this what Stockholm syndrome is?! He shakes his head, hard.

He doesn't think so. Ushijima wasn't controlling over him, he just forced him into a new environment. If he wanted to he could have easily met someone else and fallen in love with them. If Tendou would have never told him about the origins of the deal, he probably would have never changed his mind. He finally saw all of the good things people told him about. And it's just overwhelming to know that Ushijima's subtle persistence actually worked.

No matter how he tries to twist it, he can't deny the way he felt tonight, or the way he's been feeling during their day to day routine.

The next question is if he should do the thing about it. Does he want to swallow his pride and tell Ushijima or should he make him work for it? Oikawa sighs and immediately throws away that thought. Ushijima has already done so much he should be able to tell the truth.

What would he even say? Telling Ushijima that he likes him doesn't seem like enough, but saying the word love seems too much. Maybe he shouldn't say anything at all, and let his actions speak for him. Baby steps.

Oikawa takes a deep breath and gets out of the tub. His knee does feel better and he can't keep running his mind in circles. He drys off and gets dressed, cleaning up his mess afterwards. He puts his hand on the door and takes another deep breath and opens it.

Ushijima is in bed, sitting up against the headboard reading. But he looks up when the door opens. 

"Tooru, how is your knee?"

"It is much better, thank you." Oikawa walks to the bed and slides in next to Ushijima. "The pain was worth it, I had a lot of fun tonight."

"I had fun as well. You look tired."

"I am." Oikawa pulls the blankets closer to him and inches his way closer against Ushijima. He can't get himself to speak properly, his words are awkward. "Are you?"

"I am. It is more activity than I am used to." Ushijima smiles at him and closes his book. "Are you cold?"

Sure, that's a good reason. "Yes." He moves just a bit closer. "I'm glad I convinced you to go."

Ushijima slides down to lie on his side, only rolling over to blow out the candle. The darkness gives Oikawa some confidence and he scoots closer. 

"Tooru..." Ushijima mutters, questioning.

Oikawa doesn't answer. He doesn't want to say anything that would ruin the night. He lays down close to Ushijima and leans closer. His cheeks are flush but he pushes through his nervousness and kisses his cheek.

"Oh." Ushijima says. He touches Oikawa's hip, fingers light on his skin.

"I, umm.. I-" Oikawa backs ups and looks away from Ushijima's eyes. "My view of you has changed."

"I had a feeling." Ushijima allows his hand to fall away, though there is a smile on his lips.

Oikawa frowns and glares at Ushijima but there isn't any heat in the look. He just hates that Ushijima realized it before he did. "I don't know how I feel exactly but.." Oikawa sighs. "It's not bad."

"You do not pull away when I touch you now." Ushijima says as if answering the unspoken question.

"No." Oikawa places his hand on Ushijima's hand as is to prove a point. "I suppose I don't."

Ushijima seems content to just hold his hand. "That makes me happy."

"This doesn't mean that I accept your proposal." Oikawa says to try to save some dignity. "I just.. I don't know."

"That is alright." Ushijima's thumb strokes his knuckles gently, ghosting over the ring.

The action surprises him. He forgot that he was still wearing the ring; it's become such a normal thing for him. He still thinks it's as beautiful as the day Ushijima gave it to him. Oikawa clears his throat.

"Can we go to bed now? I might pass out any second." _And I don't want to have this conversation anymore_ , he thinks.

"Of course. Get some rest." Ushijima smiles again, squeezes his hand once more before letting go.

Oikawa doesn't let him get too far. He waits until Ushijima lays down then he curls up against his side, his head resting on Ushijima's shoulder. "Good night."

"Oh." Ushijima says again, like he can't actually believe Oikawa is allowing this, facilitating it even.

"Just go to sleep. I'm testing this out."

Not for the first time, he's grateful for Ushijima's quiet acceptance.

Oikawa wills himself to breath normally. He doesn't want to let Ushijima know how affected he is. Ushijima slowly wraps his arm around Oikawa lightly, not wanting to push anything.

The embrace is warm and comfortable, far too easy to relax into. Sleep is tugging at Oikawa's eyes faster than it normally does, but he tells himself it's because of their long night out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart is beating quickly and he decides to let his heart move his lips.
> 
> "Kiss me."

Oikawa feels warm when he wakes up. A little  _ too _ warm but it's still comforting and he leans closer against the source. The sky is so bright above him but he's still tired from the night before making him need a few more hours of sleep. Whatever is laying below him shifts, securing his body to it better. Oikawa's eyes close and he lets sleep take him again.

The next time he wakes it's because he's being moved.   
  
"Tooru, I must get up now." He's shifted to the left and he grumbles, keeping his eyes stubbornly shut. There's a chuckle from his side. "That is very endearing, love."

Oikawa lets go solely because he doesn't want to seem clingy. But honestly Ushijima is so comfortable and warm he thinks he could lay all day next to him. He rolls over on his back but still doesn't open his eyes. 

"What time is it?"

"Nearly noon." Ushijima's broad shoulders flex as he gets up and goes to their shared wardrobe. Oikawa watches, just for something to keep him awake of course.

"I don't remember the last time I slept in this long." Oikawa stretches his body out but doesn't make any move to get out of bed. He just replaces Ushijima with a pillow.

"You could stay in bed all day if you wish." Ushijima selects a royal blue robe from the wardrobe, looks over his shoulder at Oikawa. "Would you like to have breakfast brought up?"

He doesn't want to stay in bed all day but a few more hours would be nice. "That sounds wonderful. I take it you have more meetings today."

Ushijima looks regretful. "I do indeed. It will be a late night for me, I am afraid."

"Oh." Oikawa is more disappointed that he thought he would be by that. "I hope they go well, then."

Ushijima gets dressed where he stands, shameless as usual. Oikawa has learned to simply glance away and ignore it, but he allows himself a glance this time.    
  
"Thank you. I expect it to be very routine."

Oikawa sits up and picks at the blankets to look distracted. "Do you have time for dinner?"

"I am already behind schedule. Perhaps we could have a late meal tonight."

"No. It's okay." He's behind schedule because he kept him out late last night and then all this morning. Ushijima is still a King and he seems to forget that a lot. "Don't worry about me. You get your work done."

Ushijima fastens his robe and approaches the bed again, dipping to brush some hair from Oikawa's face.    
  
"I will. Please make sure to remember your meals."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll visit Tobio." Oikawa slowly reaches up but drops his hand without doing anything. "You remember to eat too."

The movement doesn't go unnoticed by the king, but he doesn't mention it. Instead, Ushijima caresses his cheek sweetly, adoringly, before straightening up again.   
  
"Be safe, Tooru."

"Yeah, I...I will. You too." Oikawa has been safe the entire time, he isn't sure why Ushijima is pointing it out now. But it isn't like he's going to contradict him.

Ushijima leaves it at that, and Oikawa's skin feels cold when he goes.

Oikawa lays back down and sighs. Reality was brought back to him much faster than he wanted it too. Normally he wouldn't care at all about Ushijima's meetings, but now all he wants to do is test out his feeling for him. He just wants to be around him.

It's ridiculous. He has forever to spend here, but he's still so impatient.

Right now he can't do anything about it. Not when he can have days like today where his legs are sore and his laziness is taking advantage. He isn't busy like Ushijima, he has barely gotten a grip on their language, and he still doesn't know much about this world. 

As promised, Ushijima has food sent up for him. He eats it in bed, passing the time by watching the clouds pass over the skylight. The pillows still smell like Ushijima's bath oils; something like mint and fresh grass.

It feels pathetic to just lie in bed waiting for Ushijima to come back. He wants to tell Iwa-chan about everything, but that's not an option at the moment. He sighs and leaves the comfort of the blankets and gets ready for the day. He might as well do something.

He eventually makes his way out of the castle and to his brother's home. Tobio doesn't crave adventure as much as Oikawa, and seems happier to stay at his home and do whatever it is he does in his own space.

Ushijima has been providing small presents to his brother during the months to make the home more personalized. Some more volleyball looking items and other hobbies, particularly gardening. Ushijima has his own interest in the subject but none of Tobio's plants have died so far, so Tobio himself clearly has some skill. Or his guard Tsukishima is taking care of them behind his back.   
  
Those two still have an odd relationship. They don't fight nearly as much but they aren't kind to each other. They banter more than anything, which surprises Oikawa. Tsukishima just rubs him the wrong way. The kid is too snarky, too smart. Oikawa wants to hit him most of the time.

At least he gives him space when he's visiting his brother. That's one of the only qualities he can appreciate. It's clear he still doesn't like his position or his charge, or even Oikawa.

It shows when he gets to the house and Tsukishima greets him with silence, only turning to walk back into the house, leaving him to close the door.

"Nice to see you too, Tsukishima." Oikawa says, mainly to be petty.

Tsukishima sighs and turns around to face him. He looks around like he wants to be anywhere else, but his eyes quickly fall on his guest. 

"It is good to see you too. Tobio is outside." Immediately, Tsukishima walks away into the kitchen.

He's been calling him that lately.  _ Tobio _ . Not Kageyama. No insults. Just Tobio.    
  
It's a curious development in and of itself. 

Oikawa has asked Tobio about it, but his brother just shrugs and says they're not fighting anymore, so it's fine. He never offers much in way of an explanation, though Oikawa never pushes either. Whatever not-friends, not-enemies  _ thing _ they had going between them seemed to be working.

When Oikawa walks out the back door he spots his brother sitting within the patch of garden. He doesn't seem to be working on the plants, only admiring them. Oikawa doesn't want to get himself dirty so he just stands off to the side.   
  
"Hey, little brother."

Tobio looks up at the sound of his voice and Oikawa has to smile at the way those blue eyes light up.    
  
"Tooru-nii, I wasn't expecting you."

Oikawa squats down so that only his feet and the edges of his robes are touching the dirt. "I thought I would pay you a visit. What are you doing out here?"

"My peppers sprouted. But only 4 of them. I planted 6." Tobio scrunches his eyebrows at a small patch of soil that looks bare but for the few tiny leaves poking up.

Oikawa chuckles and flicks Tobio's ear. "Glaring at them isn't going to make them grow. I'm sure they'll sprout in the next few days."

Tobio swats at him, but his frown disappears. "I hope so. I don't want an empty patch in my garden."

"I didn't know you were taking this so seriously." Oikawa takes another look at all the plants, mostly everything looks like they're growing in well.

"I've never been good at taking care of things." Tobio tells him, though Oikawa knows it already. There's a reason he never let Tobio take care of Iwa-chan. "But I'm learning. And Ushijima has been giving me tips."

Oikawa sighs. He thinks of taking a moment to try act casual about Ushijima being a topic, but in the end he doesn't bother. Tobio isn't one to read between the lines. "You two have been getting along?"

"He's always been nice to me. I didn't like that he kidnapped you, but you seem happier now, too."

"He, uh." Oikawa figures now he might as well be honest with his brother like Tendou was. "Ushijima didn't really kidnapped me. Dad was the one who suggested the deal and me as the payment. I'm sure Ushijima thought he could give me a better life than someone who was willing to give up a hypothetical child."

"So Dad really did trade you off..." Tobio glares at the dirt again. "That was before you were even born?"

"Yes. A few months after he started at his company." Oikawa sifts some soil between his fingers. "It turns out he wasn't climbing the ladder as fast as he thought he should."

"So the obvious choice was to sell his non existent first born?" Tobio huffs.

"Well it explains why he wasn't a good father." Oikawa doesn’t want to think about how disappointed he is. More for Tobio than himself. "He forgot until the moment Ushijima showed up."

"Figures. Jackass." Tobio huffs again and stands up. "Want to come in? Kei made tea right before you got here."

Oikawa chuckles and stands up along with him. He couldn't agree with his brother more. "Sure." They start walking towards the house when the last sentence catches up with him. "Kei?" He can guess it's Tsukishima but he wants to tease his brother.

"Yeah. The tea is kinda citrusy, but I put mint in it too."    
  
Oikawa sighs. Of course that would go right over Tobio's head.

"I'm surprised he's making you tea. Do you not hate each other anymore?" He knows he doesn’t but Tobio hasn't told him himself.

"He's an ass." There's not any anger in the statement, more like he was laughing about it.

"You called him by his given name." Oikawa points out as he opens the door for his brother.

"Yeah, so?" Now Tobio catches the tone and he blushes furiously.

"Nothing~" Oikawa sing-songs.

His brother makes a face at him. "Do you want tea or not?"

"Yes. I would." Oikawa can’t help but tease, even if he's basically in the same boat as his sibling. But Tobio doesn't know that and he plans on taking advantage until he finally tells him the truth.

He wonders if Tobio is even aware of his own feelings. To Oikawa, it couldn't be more obvious that his little brother has developed a crush on his guard. But then again, Tobio has never been the most objective person.

When they get to the kitchen Tsukishima's eyes barely pass over Oikawa and lingers a bit more on Tobio. Oikawa has to keep himself from laughing. But then he speaks to Oikawa, just as stiff and rude as ever. "I take it you're staying for tea."

"Were you hoping for a private tea party?" Oikawa smirks back at him. Teasing these two is just too much fun.

"Well, it usually is just us." Tobio interrupts, knowing Tsukishima will retaliate. "But I'm glad you're here." He gives a look to Tsukishima to agree with him. Oikawa has to really try to keep his laughter in check.

Tsukishima's mouth twists into a frown as he seems to have a conversation with Tobio consisting only of facial expressions and eye contact.

Oikawa can only feel proud that Tobio has let someone close to him. He didn't have many friends at home and even his team felt alienated by him. It's nice that someone can keep up with his level.   
  
"Tobio says your tea is very good."

"It better be." Tsukishima grumbles. "He only nagged me until I made more."

"Well my brother doesn't waste time on things he doesn't like, so." Oikawa just shrugs to let Tsukishima fill the blank.

It earns him a flat look, but nothing more because Tobio slides him a steaming cup of tea that smells amazing. Tsukishima shakes his head and simply leaves the room.   
  
"Sorry." Tobio says, but Oikawa isn't really sure why he's apologizing. "I guess he was expecting it to be just us."

Oikawa isn't sure if he's annoyed because he lost someone to annoy or because Tsukishima clearly just left Tobio. Oikawa takes the cup of tea. 

"You don't need to apologize for him not wanting to share. That's on him."

Tobio shrugs and sips his tea. He seems just fine with only his brother for company. He's adapted to wearing the same style robes as everyone else here. Today he's in a charcoal gray that makes his eyes seem so much brighter.    
  
"I'm trying to be polite, or whatever."

Oikawa laughs and takes a sip of the tea. It is good but Oikawa isn't too surprised. Tsukishima seems like the type of guy who pushes an indifferent appearance but actually tries when doing tasks.   
  
"You should tell him to do the same."

"He's nicer when no one is around." Tobio shrugs again, like he's saying the grass is green.

"So he's only nice to you?" He says it like a question but he knows it's the truth.

"He's nice to other people sometimes." Tobio is beginning to sound defensive and it's hilarious to Oikawa. "He's really nice to his family."

That last part surprises him. "You've met his family?"

"He lives here too, so yeah. They come to visit or we go there."

"Okay, you've just never mentioned it before." He's already met the parents, so cute. "Do you like his family?"

Tobio nods around his mug. "His brother is really nice. They're total opposites."

Oikawa laughs. "Well I can't imagine there being another person just like Tsukishima. I'm glad you've made this place your home. You seem happy."

"I still miss mom," Tobio gives a small smile. "But I like it here."

"I know. I miss my mom too." Oikawa isn't sure if he should tell him about how he was just in the human world. He didn't see his family so it's not like it matters. "You'll see her again soon, I'm sure."

"As long as she's okay, I can wait." That surprises Oikawa a bit. Tobio has grown up after all.

Oikawa smiles and ruffles Tobio's dark hair. Tobio immediately pushes his arm off and frowns, trying to pat his hair back down. There's the kid he knows. 

"She's away from dad so she's okay."

"What about you?" Tobio asks. "Are you okay here?"

"I'm doing fine." Oikawa takes a sip of his tea. He isn't sure how much he wants to admit to his brother. If it was Iwa-chan he would tell the truth but for some reason it feels embarrassing to tell Tobio how much he likes Ushijima. "I've been adapting well."

"You seem happier." If it were anyone but Tobio there might be something behind that comment. But it is Tobio, so Oikawa just nods.

"I...I guess I am." He wants to talk about his feelings for Ushijima. He almost wishes Akaashi was here, he would be neutral about it. But something tells him Tobio wouldn't tease him like Oikawa did about Tsukishima. It’s better to just test the waters anyway. "I have been getting along with Ushijima better."

Tobio considers the words, taking his time sipping at his tea. It's different than Tobio's usual brash manner, and Oikawa wonders if Tsukishima is rubbing off on him.

Oikawa doesn't like the silence. "You're not going to say anything?"

"I don't know." Tobio makes eye contact with his brother. He looks concerned. "You're not thinking about actually marrying him, are you?"

"No, no. I don't think that will happen any time soon." Oikawa realizes he’s talking as if he will eventually. And honestly, he can feel himself less and less bothered by that. "I don't want to marry him but I don't hate him anymore."

"That's good. Just don't get brainwashed or anything."

"He's not brainwashing me." Oikawa wants to defend Ushijima, though he also wants to laugh at how ridiculous they're both being. They're basically in the same situation. "Weren't you the one who told me I might as well do it all those months ago?"

"Yeah, but now that you're actually getting along it's creepy." Tobio sticks his tongue out at him.

"Says the boy who is getting along with his guard. You even met his family." Well so did Oikawa but since it was just gravestones he isn't counting it right now.

"It's only fair, he lives here too! And he’s not trying to get me to have his kids!" Tobio gets defensive again, blush rising so quickly Oikawa fears he may pass out.

"And it's only fair for me too. We share a bed, a room." Oikawa ruffles his hair trying to calm him down again.

Tobio shakes his head wildly, messing up the straight black strands even more.    
  
"You actually share a bed?"

"Yeah." Oikawa flattens the hair back down. "There were always pillows between us but I moved them after last night."

That earns him a raised eyebrow. "What happened last night?"

Shit. That slipped. 

"We went on a date," He says slowly. He looks away from his brother suddenly embarrassed. "It went well."

"A date." Tobio echoes. "You went on a date. With the guy that kidnapped us."

"Yes." Oikawa knows it isn't that simple anymore. He had hoped telling Tobio the real reason why they're here would shed some blame from Ushijima but apparently not.

"Okay." Tobio rolls his eyes a little and, yeah, Oikawa thinks Tsukishima is rubbing off on his little brother too much. "Whatever, I guess."

"What?" Oikawa can feel himself getting angry but he's trying not to blame his brother. He enjoys their new, healthy relationship and he doesn't want a fight about Ushijima to ruin it. And with how stubborn they both are, it could put a huge dent in their progress.

"You were so hellbent on hating him. What's with the change of heart?"

"Everything!" Oikawa sighs and stares down at his tea that's getting cold. "He treats me well. He's not some psychopath like I wanted him to be. He isn't the reason I'm here and after spending so much time with him I could finally believe what everyone was telling me. I'm not in love with him or anything but he isn't evil."

Tobio looks a little taken aback by the small outburst, but he takes it in stride.    
  
"Oh. If that's how it is, then you should just say you like him."

Oikawa folds his arms over the counter they're sitting at and lays his head on his arms. 

"If I do that it feels like I lost." Oikawa snorts and shakes his head. Thinking back to this morning, it felt like he was in middle school with his first crush. "This is so stupid."

"This whole thing is stupid." His brother agrees.

"You don't regret it, do you?" Oikawa turns his head to his brother. "This wasn't your problem to deal with."

"I told you, I'm okay here. Happy, even."

"Okay, okay. Just making sure." Tobio is younger and didn't have much involved in his interest anyway. And it's a good thing he's already found more hobbies.

He actually seems more at ease here than he did anywhere back at home. Except maybe on the volleyball court.

Probably anywhere away from their father is for the better. Plus Oikawa himself is actively trying to be better to his brother. He will be the first to admit that he didn't make his brother's life any easier when they lived together.

They make more conversation, mostly about Tobio's new plants and Oikawa's blossoming understanding of the Fae language.    
  
"It's cool you can kind of understand." Tobio says as he collects their empty mugs for the sink. "Kei mutters in his language all the time and I hate not knowing what he's saying."

Oikawa smirks. "I could try to teach you. It may not be much but if we do it in secret you could see what he's saying. Maybe even Akaashi can help if he isn't too busy."

Tobio mimics his expression. There's a deviousness in his eyes that Oikawa can recognize in himself. Maybe they were related after all.    
  
"Just don't make me write stuff."

"Deal." Oikawa chuckles and looks around, luckily Tsukishima isn't anywhere near them. "You don't need to write it to spy on him anyway."

Tobio laughs, more carefree than Oikawa remembers him being. 

"I just want to know what he's mumbling about all the damn time. I feel like he's talking about me."

_ He's probably whispering sweet nothings under his breath.  _ Oikawa think it, but he doesn’t say it. It’s more fun to keep it to himself.

"Then I'll teach you. And you can come to the castle do he won't know."

"Can we start tomorrow?"

Oikawa chuckles. "Sure."  _ Someone is eager. _ "Come by whenever you want. There are a lot of resources there too."

 

That's how it starts. Tobio starts coming by almost daily, and sometimes Akaashi is there too. They work on pronunciation and vocabulary, and Tobio picks it up much faster than Oikawa had anticipated. He can't seem to read or write the language to save his life, but speaking it he sounds almost fluent.    
  
The study sessions help Oikawa to keep his mind off of the change forming between Ushijima and himself. It's been two months since he first moved the pillow barriers from the bed, and now he can't think of going to sleep without Ushijima's arm over his hip as a comforting weight.

The season has changed over head and Oikawa wakes up in Ushijima's arms and snow on the skylight. He couldn't imagine this place looking any more magical but he was proven wrong. Oikawa hasn't pushed their relationship forward and Ushijima, being ever patient, hasn’t complained. But it's reaching a point that Oikawa feels desperate for development. He's just too stubborn to do it himself. He wants Ushijima to make the next step for him. But at the end of the day, he isn't sure if it's his pride or fear that's holding him back.

 

"You are thinking too hard." Ushijima murmurs one day while Oikawa is watching him work. They're in Ushijima's office, his real one, not the little corner in their room. Oikawa has been coming here with him since he expressed his interest in the old texts and scrolls.

Oikawa is sitting on the corner of his desk with a scroll in his hand. His head pops up, surprised by Ushijima speaking. Most of their time here is spent in silence. 

"And you're being vague."

Ushijima responds without looking up. "You have been on the same page for almost 10 minutes now. It's unlike you."

It is. Working with Akaashi to teach Tobio the fae language has been making him more and more fluent. He isn't as good with it as Japanese of course but he can definitely hold a conversation. He can easily read a scroll.   
  
Admittedly, he was spacing out. It tends to happen whenever it is just the two of them and this is the first time they've had privacy in his office in a week. He wasn't even thinking of anything specific, just Ushijima. He has been getting steadily busier and Oikawa doesn't want to be left behind.   
  
"I suppose I could be distracted. I'm surprised you noticed since you're normally so focused on your work."

"I have been worried about you today." The King admits. "You seem...off, somehow."

Oikawa sighs and stands up off the desk. "You don’t need to worry about me. I can get lost in my head just like everyone else."

"Of course." Ushijima sighs too. He rubs his forehead wearily. "I did not mean to insinuate anything."

"No. You didn't do anything wrong." Maybe he came off a bit too harsh. Oikawa sets the scroll down and rubs his eyes. "I'm sorry. I’m just tired, I guess." Oikawa leans against Ushijima's chair and looks over his shoulder at the King's papers. "How is your work going?"

"Very slow. Tedious." Ushijima leans his head back to rest on Oikawa's arm, the contact natural and casual.

Oikawa slips his arm back enough so his hand can rub small circles in the back of his neck. "If I said you should take a break, would you listen to me?"

"I would very much consider it."

"Then let's take a break." Oikawa pushes some of the papers back. "Come on."

"I must finish these by the week's end." The argument is only half hearted, and Ushijima is already setting his pen down.

"And you will." Oikawa takes Ushijima's hands and slowly pulls him out of his chair. It doesn't take much effort to get him standing. "But it won't do you any good to burn out now."

Ushijima gives up with one last look to his work. "I suppose you are right."

Oikawa smiles and pulls him further away from the desk. "One day you're going to realize I'm always right."

That pulls a chuckle from the faerie and Oikawa leads him out of the office. It's probably best to get him as far from the work as possible until he recharges.

 

They walk hand-in-hand and no one really seems to be paying any attention to them anymore. They don't usually walk the castle together but their relationship is old news by now. Oikawa takes him back towards their room just because there are less people and it's too cold outside for how they're dressed right now.

It's a good call. The king immediately lies down on their bed and heaves a sigh.

Oikawa laughs and lays down closely next to him. He rolls on his side and props himself up on his elbow. 

"Someone is being dramatic."

"Is it you?" Oikawa smacks his chest with an offended noise. "That was a joke, Tooru."

"Maybe I'm rubbing off on you." Oikawa wants to be closer but he isn't sure if that's pushing their status quo. At night he would do it in a heartbeat, but daylight is different. "You've been really stressed lately. It's nice to know you can still attempt jokes."

"The winter is always a time of stress for my kingdom. Crops are few, so we must open trade lines and arrange for payments." Ushijima takes ahold of Oikawa's free hand, toying with the ring as he speaks. "Akaashi is very busy as well. He is my main resource in this time, so I must apologize if you are bored."

Oikawa noticed that too. Oikawa has spent most of his free time in the past two weeks either by himself or with his brother. He stares down at their hands, enjoying the feeling of Ushijima's delicate touch. 

"Is there some way I can help?"

"Your emotional support is very important for me. You keep me from getting overwhelmed."

Oikawa feels pride blossom in his chest as he tries to keep a blush off his face. He squeezes Ushijima's fingers lightly. "Then I'm glad I got you away today. I can't imagine you being overwhelmed."

Ushijima smiles, laces their fingers together. "It is not pretty. I appreciate you being patient with me. I know it is lonely when I have Akaashi working with me."

Oikawa shrugs awkwardly. "What am I supposed to do, tell you to stop being the king?" Sometimes Oikawa wishes they could have a simpler life, but it is because Ushijima is the king that everything happened anyway. "As long as you're here before I fall asleep, I won't cause a scene."

Ushijima rolls to his side, untangles their fingers so he can put his arm around Oikawa, just like they do when they sleep. Except he usually doesn't have that self satisfied smile on his face when they say goodnight.    
  
"Can you not sleep without me now?"

Oikawa stares at Ushijima's lips before be brings himself back to the conversation. It surprises him enough that he can't lie. 

"No. No I can't."

He watches those lips turn up in a genuine smile. When he looks up, the warmth has reached Ushijima's eyes too.    
  
"I sleep much better now that I can hold you."

In that moment, he wants to apologize for being so stubborn. Now that he knows how he feels about Ushijima he wishes he could have been like this with him sooner. But he knows if he says anything about it Ushijima will just dismiss it, convince him that waiting doesn't matter to him. His heart is beating quickly and he decides to let his heart move his lips.   
  
"Kiss me."

He expects Ushijima to be startled, to ask if it's really okay. But they've both waited too long for this. Ushijima pulls him closer, captures his lips with an eagerness that betrays his usual air of patience.

Oikawa clutches Ushijima's shirt in his hands, trying to be as close as he can. His lips and the hand that's moving across his back are warm, so warm. Oikawa's body relaxes against Ushijima's chest and he finally lets himself fall into his feelings for this faerie.

He isn't sure how long it lasts. It could be a few seconds or a lifetime, but it wasn't nearly enough.

Oikawa keeps his face close and slowly opens his eyes. Ushijima is gazing at him with such happiness and love it makes Oikawa look away. 

"I like you."

"I have wanted to kiss you for a long time, Tooru."

"I-I know." Oikawa sighs, realizing how much time he wasted. In reality it doesn't matter much, they have centuries together is everything goes well but Oikawa still has problems wrapping his mind around that. "I'm sorry."

"I understand why it is difficult for you." Ushijima cups his cheek gently, tilts his face until Oikawa is looking him in the eye again. "I would like for us to move past it, if we can."

Oikawa nods shallowly. He looks away briefly before grounding him even for eye contact. 

"Why did you make the deal? I know my dad came to you. You couldn't have known this would happen."

Ushijima sighs quietly. "Because anyone that would sell their child for greed does not deserve the blessing it is to be a parent. I thought, if anything, I could save you from that sort of deep seated evil."

Oikawa frowns remembering his childhood. "He was a horrible father to both of us. We were wealthy, sure, but the only reason there was any happiness there was because of Tobio's mom. I don't even think he wanted a kid when he made the deal."

"I believe the intention was to trick me. I do not believe he ever intended to have a child."

"Well, I guessed he fucked that up." So not only did his father make a deal to trade him off, but he never wanted him in the first place. It was always a thought in the back of his head but he didn't realize how true it was until now.

"Fate is a twisted thing, isn't it?" The way he says it makes it sound like he doesn't mind all that much.

Oikawa tries not to let his bitterness take over. If he's optimistic like Ushijima, he was given a pretty good life in return, even if it did take him half a year to see it that way. He misses his home, him mom, but being in this bed with Ushijima makes him happy. 

"It is."

Ushijima traces Oikawa's lip with his thumb. "Could I kiss you again?"

Oikawa wants to laugh that this is when Ushijima asks but he's not complaining. In fact he's already leaning in and almost gets to Ushijima's lips before he even answers. 

"I suppose."

  
  


Ushijima does not get back to his work until after dinner. They're far too caught up in each other to notice how quickly time passes. It's a long, lingering goodbye that leaves Oikawa lost when the door closes behind the king.    
  
Had they really just spent the entire afternoon making out?

Oikawa can't believe it, that was not his plan when he suggested the break. Leave it up to him to actually act on his feelings during one of the busiest times for Ushijima. All he wants to do is hang around him and he's sure Ushijima wants to spend time together too.

But it's a step forward. A step towards being truly happy in this place.

He still isn't ready to get married. He  _ definitely _ isn't ready to have kids. But it amazes him how well Ushijima fits with him now. They've both changed for the better and for each other.

He still wishes Iwa-chan was around. He needed to tell someone. The closest person he has to a friend at the moment is Akaashi.

Someone here has to know where Iwaizumi is. Ushijima probably does, but he's been so distracted by the man himself he forgets to ask about Iwa-chan. And now he's too busy to ask. He'll bring it up before they go to sleep. It's been more than enough time; he needs to see Iwa-chan again.

He distracts himself with a long bath and trying some of the new lotions that have been laid out in their bathroom. These are minty, crisp, and remind him of the winter collection of his favorite cologne brand.

It's a few hours later, pushing Oikawa to worry and focusing his energy on staying awake and he reads a novel Akaashi suggested while he lies in bed. Oikawa hears the click of the door and he replays his argument for needing Iwa-chan in his head over again. Ushijima looks so tired he almost feels bad bringing it up, but he really needs this right now.

For as exhausted as he looks, Ushijima still gives him a fond smile.    
  
"You did not need to wait up for me."

Oikawa sets the book on his side table and smiles back. He hopes Ushijima doesn't notice his nerves. "I told you before I can't sleep without you. Remember?"

"I remember." The king slips out of the heavier top layer of his robes on his way to the bathroom door. "I hope you do not mind if I keep you up just a bit longer. I would very much like a bath."

"No, it's fine." Oikawa doesn't want to wait any more to ask. He knows Ushijima doesn't mind being naked around him but it's still different for Oikawa. As Ushijima gets to the bathroom door he makes the decision.   
  
"Actually," Ushijima pauses and turns to look at him, "could I ask you something in there?" Oikawa points to the bathroom and mentally criticizes himself for being so awkward. "I don't want to delay you."

A few seconds pass as Ushijima's brow creases and smooths back out with his thoughts. And then he nods.   
  
"That is fine."

Oikawa waits until he's heard the water start and stop before moving out of the bed. He still walks slowly, not wanting to catch him in an awkward spot. When he walks through the door Ushijima is fully relaxed in the tub and looks like he will pass out any second. Oikawa sits on the floor near Ushijima's head.   
  
"So, umm. Have you heard anything about Iwa-chan?"

"Iwaizumi has been doing an excellent job of keeping his head down." Ushijima sighs and the sound is bone deep. He doesn’t even seem surprised by the topic. "I am afraid no one in my court has seen him since the day he left."

Oikawa doesn't bother trying to hide his disappointment. "There's no way I can contact him?"

Ushijima's olive eyes look dark in the light of the room, regretful and deep. "I have had my people searching, but there is no sign of him thus far."

"Is he forgiven?" Oikawa leans forward. "If he were to come back you wouldn't arrest him or anything, right?"

"So long as he does not try to take you away again." Ushijima closes his eyes, sinks further into the bath. "I know he is important to you, so I have been attempting to find him."

"He won't. I promise, not as long as he knows I'm happy here." Oikawa rests his arms on the edge of the tub. "Maybe if I reach out to him he'll come back. If he knows he's safe he'll come back." Oikawa cards his fingers through Ushijima's wet hair. "I know when we ran away it caused you stress but you have to understand why we did it. I wasn't happy here then. I am now."

"I know." Ushijima closes his eyes and leans into the touch. "I want you to be happy, Tooru. I want you to have friends here."

"I know." Oikawa leans forward and kisses his forehead. They just spent the day kissing why not make it a normal thing. "Let me find him. If I can contact him, he'll come back. But, can you trust him again?"

"I trusted him for many years to watch over you. I think I can trust him again."

"Good." Oikawa leans back and stands up. "I'm not going to apologize for what we did. At that time there was nothing I wanted more than to leave. But I'm glad we have worked past it."

Ushijima opens his eyes and smiles up at him. "I am as well."

Oikawa bends back down and kisses his lips as if to prove his point further. "I'll be in bed." Oikawa walks to the door but briefly stops before walking through. 

"Oh, and thank you for trying to find Iwa-chan. I had no idea you were doing that."

He closes the door behind him before Ushijima can respond.

Ushijima just keeps surprising him. Doing so much for him behind his back but everything is for him, to make him happy. He's never really been treasured by someone this much and it's odd to get used to. If it was anyone else he would throw on his persona but Oikawa doesn't want to do that to Ushijima.

His façade doesn't come as naturally as it used to. He used to be able to flip it on and off like a light switch, but it's been so long since he's had to do it.

It helps that he doesn't have a flock of girls following around him anymore. He's seen a few fae give him an admiring look but no one would dare make a pass at him, not when it's clear he is in a relationship with their King. Ushijima is probably the first person who has seen every part of him. The good and definitely the bad.

Unless you count Iwa-chan. Which Oikawa most certainly does not, because the things a young man says to his bunny is not something to be held against him.

Oikawa is fighting sleep and worry about his best friend when the bathroom door clicks open. Ushijima walks through with just his towel on like normal and goes for the wardrobe first. He doesn't even have to stop himself from watching, he can barely keep his eyes open. He feels Ushijima slide next to him and arms are instantly wrapped around him.   
  
"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, love."

"It's fine. You're busy." Oikawa turns in his arms to press his nose to fresh smelling skin. Ushijima is still warm from his bath and he feels like a blanket on Oikawa's shoulders.

Ushijima presses his face in Oikawa's hair. "Just go to sleep. Tomorrow will be better."

Oikawa isn't sure what he means by that, but he's too tired to think too much into it.    
  
"Goodnight."


	11. Chapter 11

He wakes up the next morning alone with the spot next to him cold. Oikawa groans as he stretches out some soreness in his back. He can't help but be disappointed, but when he sits up Ushijima is at his desk. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes, his voice is scratchy when he talks. 

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Ushijima replies. He looks up from his work with an apologetic smile. "I thought I would get started early today to make up for being away from you so much these last few weeks."

"That's thoughtful, thank you." Oikawa crawls out of the bed, not wanting to laze around like normal. "Could...could you recommend someone to help me find Iwa-chan too? I know I'm being pushy but I've missed him for a while now."

"I have been toying with the idea of contacting an old friend." Ushijima sets down his papers and sighs, far too weary for so early in the day. "He has connections to the human world. If Kuroo cannot find him, no one will."

"That sounds great." Oikawa steps near Ushijima and runs his hand up and down his arm. The corded muscle is much more tense than usual. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I am stressed, that is all." Ushijima looks up at him and from this close Oikawa can see the dark circles under his eyes. Even his irises don't look as bright.

Oikawa bites his lip. "Let me help you."

Ushijima takes his hand with another small smile. "I appreciate the offer, but I do not think there is much you could help me do as of yet."

Oikawa sighs. "I guess you're right. I don't know much about how your kingdom actually works." Oikawa stands in front of Ushijima, blocking the view of the paperwork. "Let's at least get some breakfast in you before going back to work."

For a long moment it looks like Ushijima is going to argue with him, but Oikawa puts his hands on his hips and gives him A Look, and Ushijima sighs loudly.   
  
"You win for now, Tooru."

"Eating is important." Oikawa leads him out the room and towards their dining room. "And you can distract yourself from work by telling me all about this Kuroo person."

The smell of fresh bread is already floating through the air when Oikawa opens the door. He swears it's like Yamaguchi always knows just when to start cooking.    
  
"There is not much to tell." Ushijima insists as they sit down in their usual spots at the table. "He is a former member of my guard, and he is more than adequate at finding missing persons."

"Why did he leave?"

"He got married, wanted to start a family, and decided it was best for him to find a less dangerous profession."

Oikawa nods and holds the conversation as the servants serves them the bread he smelled earlier with some eggs and meat. Once they're gone he starts up again. 

"And you think he'll help me? I guess this instance isn't that dangerous."

"I feel he still itches for adventure. Though, now that he is a father he may be more reluctant."

"Well there's no harm in asking." Oikawa starts eating. Just like always, it tastes amazing. "I can pay him a visit. If you're right I'm sure he'll help."

"We could make a small trip out of it." Ushijima suggests. He looks a little more alive now that he's eating.

"Do you have time?" Oikawa sighs. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to take a small trip with you but I don't want this to cause you any more stress."

"If I finish my work today, I will be able to comfortably take a few days of rest."

"If you're sure." 

Oikawa has to keep himself calm. He knows this process is going to take some time but he needs this to work. He needs Iwa-chan back.

Ushijima assures him that it will be fine, and they finish their breakfast before they part for the day. Oikawa doesn't see Ushijima again until he's slipping on clean clothes after his bath late that night.   
  
"I thought you would be in bed by now." The king says by way of apology.

"I got back in a bit late from visiting Tobio." When he's fully dressed he settles on the bed. "Did you finish what you needed?"

"Thankfully, yes. Akaashi was my saving grace today." Ushijima starts to disrobe for bed. "He even got in contact with Kuroo and arranged for us to visit."

Oikawa chuckles. Akaashi amazes him, he's never met anyone so resourceful before.

"I'm glad. Now you can relax, at least for a little bit."

Ushijima selects his bedclothes at random and slips into them quickly. "For a bit. How is Tobio?"

"He's doing good. I haven't told him about Iwa-chan, I want it to be a surprise." Oikawa turns on his side, ready to take his position next to Ushijima. "He's still grumpy that it's cold but he's making all sorts of plans for his garden once it gets warm enough."

"His garden looked quite lovely in the spring." Ushijima comments as he snuffs the candles by their bed. His weight dips the mattress in a comforting, familiar way that has Oikawa anticipating his touch to an almost embarrassing extent.

It comes just as expected. Ushijima's arms are around him with practiced ease. "You've definitely been an influence with it."

"I am glad he enjoys it." It's murmured against his ear, a chaste kiss following right after.

Oikawa hums. He really likes how freely Ushijima kisses him now. "I know. Now let's sleep. I want to be well rested for tomorrow."

He doesn't have to say it twice. Ushijima pulls him closer and his breathing evens out in what seems like seconds.

The next morning Oikawa wakes up before Ushijima. It's odd to see him sleeping since Oikawa is usually the first to fall asleep and the second to wake. He looks peaceful even if there are still bag under his eyes. He must be too excited to sleep, he can finally start his search for Iwa-chan but he doesn't want to break Ushijima's peace.

The king really is handsome. Sharp eyes, angled jaw, broad shoulders. He's the sort of 50 shades of grey attractive that would have made Oikawa look twice if they passed each other on the street.

Oikawa traces his fingertips along cheekbone and jaw, taking in details he's even seen before. His thumb brushes over Ushijima's bottom lip just as his eyes flutter open.   
  
"Tooru?"

For some stupid reason, Oikawa is embarrassed to be caught staring and he jerks his hand away.    
  
"Hi."

Ushijima's expression doesn't change. Oikawa sees something move in the corner of his eye but doesn't have time to figure out what it was before Ushijima's hand is in his hair pushing him forward. Ushijima kisses him softly and nudges their noses together. 

"Hi."

Oikawa doesn't expect the rush of butterflies to his stomach, or the tingle in his lips. It feels just as new and pulse racing as the day before.    
  
"You're in a good mood this morning." Oikawa speaks softly, words brushing the King's lips.

Ushijima hums. His hand moves down to rest on his hip. "I get to help you today. And I've slept in. It has been a long time since I have been able to do it."

This is probably what people call domestic bliss. Lying in bed with the person you like, enjoying warm touches and sweet kisses after waking up in each other's arms. Oikawa has the thought, is this what it would be like to be married to Ushijima?

Probably. He has a feeling that Ushijima wouldn't treat him much differently if they were married, he's already been showing him such devotion. The only thing that would change is starting a family. He can't do that, not yet. Not when he still feels so young. And Ushijima understands that.   
  
Oikawa kisses him. "I'm glad. I like seeing you so relaxed."

"I wish I could start every morning this way."   
  
Oikawa could waste away their whole morning like this, but he's also too excited to get started on finding Iwaizumi.    
  
"I know. But I have to get up and get ready."

Oikawa rolls over and give Ushijima the room to get up. He slides out of the bed on the other side and prepares to get ready too.

"When is Kuroo expecting us?"

"Late afternoon. He lives in the countryside, and it is too far to walk. We will be taking a carriage."

"Ooh, the carriage." Oikawa laughs and chooses his clothes for the day. "Sounds fancy. So we still have to leave early."

"I thought you would prefer the carriage over riding horseback." Ushijima stands beside him at his wardrobe and rifles through his half of the clothing. Oikawa secretly loves that they share it so completely. "We can leave after breakfast."

"Okay." Oikawa bounces on the balls of his feet. "I'm excited. Come on, let's hurry."

Ushijima chuckles at his enthusiasm. "Go ahead and have the washroom first. I will be ready shortly."

Oikawa grabs his clothes and walks to the bathroom, conscious about his speed. He doesn't bother taking a bath so the process is pretty quick. He does all his necessities and even cuts back on making his hair perfect. He knows it's pointless to rush, they aren't going to leave any sooner because of it but he can't help himself.

Ushijima is dressed and ready when Oikawa comes out from the bathroom. He's wearing something more casual than usual, a silken burgundy shirt and a pair of dark trousers. More suitable for traveling, Oikawa thinks. There's a heavy looking fur cloak in his hand that he offers to Oikawa.    
  
"It is very cold, you should wear one of my coats."

Oikawa takes the jacket and slips it on. It's huge on him. He's not that much shorter than Ushijima but his shoulders are definitely less broad and bulky. It reminds him of a child trying on their parents clothes. But it smells like Ushijima so it doesn’t bother him if he looks a bit ridiculous. 

"It's so warm."

"The winters here are harsher than in your world. Nature takes her toll, so please tell me if you are not warm enough." Ushijima slips his hands around Oikawa's hips, under the thick coat, and smiles down at him. "I should have one made for you. With gloves as well."

"We could have a matching set." Oikawa slides his hands up Ushijima's chest to his neck. He leans his weight against Ushijima. "I would like that."

He relishes the way Ushijima shivers under the simple touch. It makes him feel powerful.

Oikawa kisses him one more time before backing up and patting Ushijima's chest. He slips off the coat and drapes in over his arm. 

"Now, are you ready for breakfast?"

"I will not make you wait." Ushijima smiles at him and grabs another coat for himself, this one sleek, heavy black velvet.

Oikawa nods and walks them down their normal path. He smells the food and it only fuels in excitement. The servants are already ready for them and have the food out as soon as they sit. It's Yamaguchi's version of a waffle again and Oikawa realizes that Ushijima must have said something to the chef.

He's so excited that he barely tastes it, though. This will bring him one step closer to finding Iwa-chan.

They mostly eat in silence. Ushijima understands his rush and plays along into it. It's still not the fastest breakfast they've shared but Oikawa is trying to make it. Ushijima actually has to call back in the servants to take everything away since they finish so quickly.

The king also requests for his horses to be tacked, and the carriage to be prepped.    
  
"I hope you do not mind," He starts just as Oikawa is pulling on a pair of leather gloves. "But I have invited Tobio and Tsukishima to join us. A king must not allow his fiancè to go without protection."

He feels a little disappointed that he can't surprise Tobio anymore but if he's being honest he can use all the help he can get. Plus he can tease them on the way over and neither can run away, which just sounds fun. He slips Ushijima coat back on and shakes his head.   
  
"That's fine. I'm sure Tobio is excited too."

"I was really expecting Tsukishima to complain about accompanying us more than he did." Ushijima offers his own gloved hand to Oikawa. "He is an exemplary soldier, but he is less than social."

Oikawa snorts. "That's rich coming from you. Besides, I think he likes Tobio a lot more than he's letting on."

"In what way?" Ushijima tilts his head.

"Like romantically." They get outside to a carriage waiting for them. Ushijima helps him in and they sit side by side, leaving the other bench for the other pair. "I know Tobio has a crush on Tsukishima even though he hasn't realized it yet."

"That is a very...interesting development." Ushijima hums.    
  
The two huge horses harnessed to the carriage snort and paw at the snowy ground. Oikawa won't lie, it's pretty magical. A romantic carriage ride through the park, almost. He's about to say something teasing about it when blonde hair catches his eye from the left.

He keeps himself silent when Tsukishima helps Tobio into the carriage with one hand in his and the other on the small of his back. Touches that definitely weren't necessary but Tobio doesn’t even question it. Poor Tsukishima.   
  
"Tooru-nii. Is it true? Iwa-chan is coming back?"

"I hope so. We're going to try to find him."

Tsukishima lightly pushing Tobio to sit down and follow suit right after. He looks as bored as ever but Oikawa knows he's keeping a good eye out. The carriage starts going and Oikawa has to keep control of himself so his leg doesn’t bounce the entire time.

Tsukishima controls the horses with ease, somehow managing to make it look effortless.

Cold air is occasionally breezes through, making Oikawa adjust closer to Ushijima each time. Twenty minutes into the trip and it looks like they're glued together. Ushijima still holds his conversation with Tobio effortlessly. It helps they're talking about plants;it's not exactly a conversation Oikawa cares to listen in on.

Instead he watches the scenery. Snow flurries around them, painting the trees and the grass bright white. His breath comes out in steamy puffs when his face isn't pressed into Ushijima's shoulder.

Sometime along the way Ushijima had moved his arm across his shoulders, bringing him closer to his side. It's a simple display of affection that Tobio doesn’t comment on. He has really accepted their relationship and doesn't ask questions anymore. Now if only he could get his brother to recognize his own feelings, he could be a lot happier too.

He watches Tsukishima's eyes scan over Tobio every few moments. It could be brushed off as keeping a good eye out if Tsukishima didn't rake his gaze up and down when he did it.

He tries his best to keep a smirk off his lips but Tobio gives him an odd look. Oikawa presses his face into Ushijima's neck, feigning being cold. He wants to tell his brother but honestly it's much more entertaining to watch them both pine for each other.

He must let out a tiny snicker because Tsukishima shoots him a look that could kill a cobra. Ushijima nuzzles his hair with his nose.    
  
"It will be a few hours yet. We will be passing through the city gates soon. You will love the countryside."

"I'm already enjoying myself." Oikawa presses his face in quickly but casts his gaze on Tsukishima and speaks loud enough for him to hear. "It seems like a very romantic place."

Tsukishima scowls, and immediately Oikawa knows that Tsukishima knows that he knows. It's immensely satisfying.    
  
"I would not consider land teeming with Sirens and Spriggans romantic." The blond says tersely.

"I don't know." Oikawa takes Ushijima's hand but he is still looking at Tsukishima. "If you had someone strong, smart, and could protect you, that could make for a romantic story. Plus the landscapes are beautiful."

Tsukishima opens his mouth to say something, but Ushijima catches his eye and his teeth click shut. He mutters something in Fae under his breath, so softly Oikawa only catches part of it.   
  
"...Meddling..."

Oikawa is immensely satisfied. Plus Tsukishima still doesn’t know Tobio can understand stand him. He doesn't let himself laugh, instead he settles more comfortably against Ushijima. He's done his teasing for now. Hopefully now that Tsukishima knows he isn't being as sly as he thought he may actually do something.

Tobio speaks up from Tsukishima's other side. "What the hell is a Spriggan?"   
  
It strikes another conversation that distracts Oikawa from his little schemes. It turns into a long explanation of the different creatures that live outside the kingdom walls, both civilised and dangerous.

He should be paying attention, the information would probably prove useful but he just watches out the small window. Ushijima's arms around him are comfortable and his coat is keeping him warm. He can't help but doze off.

He wakes up when he feels the ground beneath them shake. He's about to freak out until he realizes that they're only crossing a wooden bridge.

He glances to Ushijima about to ask something when he sees the amusement in his eyes. Oikawa narrows his eyes I to a glare and sits up properly. 

"Are we close?"

"We are about 10 minutes out." Ushijima says with a hidden smile. Oikawa can feel his cheeks burning.

10 minutes. 10 minutes away from meeting the person who will hopefully help him find Iwa-chan. Oikawa nods before leaning back against the carriage. He can't believe he's nervous.

Tsukishima turns the horses onto a narrow dirt path that leads between rows upon rows of pine trees. It reminds Oikawa of the forest in The Road Not Taken, or at least how he imagined it to be.

Oikawa's leg is bouncing in anxious energy. Ushijima rests his hand on his thigh and rubs smooth circles trying to calm him down. Oikawa smiles at him but he's too focused on what's about to happen to give into the touch.

They're coming up on farmland, huge pastures and snowy fields stretching beyond the horizon.    
  
"Only a few more minutes." Tsukishima says, but he's speaking more to Tobio than the others.   
  
Tobio must be anxious too. He may consider Iwa-chan his best friend but Tobio was also quite attached to his rabbit growing up. The brothers share a look and Oikawa tries to give him a reassuring smile. Oikawa looks out the window and sees a house coming into view. Oikawa takes a deep breath, finally feeling the possibilities of the situation.   
  
Tsukishima pulls their carriage up to a large stable before hopping out and unhitching their horses.   
  
"I'll put them away, please head inside, Your Highness."   
  
"Thank you, Tsukishima." Ushijima motions for Tobio to get out first, which he follows. Then Ushijima helps Oikawa as they exit the carriage. Ushijima takes his hand and begins their walk to the house with Tobio following close behind.   
  
The house looks so comforting. It looks large, although it is smaller than Tobio's. There are gardens lining the dirt path they are using and evergreen litter the area. It's something that Oikawa would have imagined coming out of a book.   
  
They don't get a chance to knock when they reach the door, as it is already being opened for them.    
  
"Ushijima, your Majesty, glad you made it okay. Come in."   
  
The man in front of them is shorter than everyone in their party with short brown hair. He has a strong build to make up for his height. He smiles bright at them and steps aside to let them in his house.   
  
"Thank you for letting us into your home, Sawamura."   
  
"Make yourselves at home." Sawamura gestures to the cozy living room to their left. "My husband will be joining us shortly, he is putting the children down for their nap."   
  
Ushijima motions for Oikawa and Tobio to go the room first. The brothers take a spot on the couches next to each other while Ushijima stays in conversation with Sawamura.   
  
Oikawa looks around the room. There are toys scattered with pillows and blankets fluffing every chair and couch. A large fireplace is burning in the center of the main wall covered in pictures and artwork.  It's definitely a space they spend a lot of time in and is the heart of their home.   
  
It has that peaceful feeling that Oikawa's own home never had. He can't hear the small talk Ushijima is making, and he doesn't bother to try. He focuses more on their host. Something is different about him from the others in the kingdom. The moment the realization hits him, Tobio is already blurting it out.   
  
"You're a human!"   
  
Sawamura jumps at the outburst but quickly settles and smiles at Tobio. Oikawa wants to make a comment about his brother being rude but he's too curious about Sawamura's reaction to bother. Plus he answers Tobio's outburst for him.    
  
"I am. And so are you two. How are you enjoying the Fae world?"   
  
Tobio's eyes are near bulging out of his head as he ignores the question entirely. "How did you get here? Are you okay?"   
  
Sawamura laughs. "I am quite alright, thank you." He excuses himself from his conversation with Ushijima and walks into the living room to speak easier. "And as for how I got here, it's a long story. But I came voluntarily, you do not need to worry about me."   
  
The man speaks like a fae, but moves like a human. Less graceful, expressions stronger somehow. Oikawa takes his time looking him over while Tobio gapes rather impolitely.   
  
Sawamura turns his head when they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Ushijima comes into the room right before another man comes into view.   
  
He's tall with black and unruly looking hair and a smirk to finish off the look. He's wearing semi formal looking clothes even if his shirt has some sort of stain on the bottom. He bows when he sees Ushijima but smiles when he's upright.   
  
"King Ushijima, I'm glad you could make it."   
  
Ushijima returns the smile warmly. "Kuroo, it has been quite some time."   
  
"It has." Kuroo stands next to Sawamura and loosely wraps his arm around his shoulders. He looks directly at Oikawa. "I hear you have a job for me. Lost your rabbit?"   
  
"Something like that." Oikawa nods. Ushijima comes to sit next to him and Kuroo's eyes track the way the King's hand finds Oikawa's.   
  
"Well." Kuroo separates himself and sits on a chair angled towards the couch. "Tell me more about who I'm looking for and any leads you may have."   
  
"He's not just a rabbit." Oikawa says, even though he's pretty certain that Ushijima has filled Kuroo in on at least this much. "He's a skinwalker named Iwaizumi Hajime. When he's a person, he's kind of short and has messy dark hair, and he wears a lot of band t-shirts." Oikawa gets quieter towards the end. Thinking about Iwaizumi and his bad fashion sense makes him sad. "I have a feeling he's back in my world. He has friends there."   
  
Kuroo nods, taking in the information. "That is where he took you when you two escaped." 

It doesn't sound like a jab at anything, just more like listing facts. It still irritates him slightly. Kuroo addresses Ushijima next. "The Royal Guard has looked there before. If they've been searching for him for months he must be traveling through."   
  
The front door opens and closes and they all pause as Tsukishima comes into the living area, head bowing respectfully.    
  
"Pardon the intrusion."   
  
Sawamura motions him into the room like he did with the others but he doesn't sit down. Tsukishima stands at the end of the couch, eyes darting around taking in any details. Neither host seems bothered by the inspection so Kuroo keeps speaking to Oikawa as if nothing happened.   
  
"Has he told you anything about where he would go? Skinwalkers are better at surviving than others but he may still be with people."   
  
Oikawa tries to think about it rationally. He's spent too long jumping to crazy conclusions.    
  
"He won't be with his friends, because he wouldn't put them in danger. But he would stay close enough to make sure they were okay."   
  
Kuroo nods as if he's trying to put all of the possibilities together. He then looks to Ushijima. "How long have you been looking for him?"   
  
"Six months."   
  
Kuroo's eyebrows shoot up. "He's been escaping your search guard for six months? That's amazing. I like this guy." Kuroo leans back in the chair and glances at Sawamura before addressing Ushijima again. "When do you need me to start?"   
  
"As soon as possible." Ushijima looks a bit regretful. "I understand the responsibility I am asking you to take on, so I am willing to be lenient on time."   
  
"It's alright." Sawamura speaks up. He sits on the arm of the chair his husband is in. "We talked it over after Akaashi-san contacted us. If you wouldn't mind waiting until the day after tomorrow, a friend of ours is coming to help out around here."   
  
"I don't want to leave him alone with the kids." Kuroo explains kindly. "They can be more than a handful."

Ushijima nods in understanding. "From what I remember, they are still quite young. We can wait."   
  
"Thank you." Sawamura smiles at him and then addresses their current guard. "Tsukishima, would it kill you to say hello?"   
  
Just in time Oikawa sees Tsukishima's eyes dart from Tobio to Sawamura. The blond frowns again. "You were in a conversation. I didn't want to interrupt. But, hello Sawamura-san. Kuroo."   
  
"Tsukki, don't be like that. I know you've missed me." Kuroo coos at him with a teasing lilt that even has Ushijima quirking a smile.   
  
Tsukishima glares at Kuroo. His voice is calm but there is an edge to it. "Don't call me Tsukki."   
  
"You never were any fun." Kuroo shrugs. "But down to business again. Have there been any traces of the skinwalker at all? Any unusual portal activity?"   
  
"Two months after their initial return there was a singular unsanctioned portal usage. Since then there have only been two more." Tsukishima states. "After the first was when we started the search. We figured it was him and his majesty wanted us to find him to appease his fiancè."

Kuroo crosses a leg over his lap, folds his fingers together in thought. "The other two uses, do you think it was him?"   
  
"It is a possibility." Tsukishima crosses his arms. "Every time a guard goes through it is scheduled and council has to make a request before going through. They don't want to risk their jobs." Tsukishima glances at Oikawa with a small smirk. "There was another instance but the King has clarified it was him."   
  
That stupid smirk still makes Oikawa want to punch him in his smug face, but Ushijima runs his thumb over Oikawa's knuckles and it calms him down more than he would like to admit.   
  
"Can't you just do some magic or something? Contact him with some summoning thing?" Tobio is looking up at Tsukishima with the most adorable frown.   
  
Tsukishima's expression softens and he almost smiles. More like the corner of his mouth twitches but Oikawa still sees it.   
  
"Unfortunately not. We do not have anything that is his to track him. We have tried to scry for him but he is not in this realm and magic doesn't work as well in the human world. We know he is still in Japan and within a range but since he is always moving we can't get a specific point."   
  
"You really have been working hard..." Tobio mumbles. 

Oikawa would normally take the time to send Tsukishima a teasing wave, but he's stuck on the fact that they know Iwa-chan is in the country. He's still there.   
  
Tsukishima pauses, staring at Tobio before he clears his throat and turns back to Kuroo. "We would still be available to help."   
  
"Send me any info you have." Kuroo leans back in his seat. "I'll handle it."   
  
Tsukishima nods. "I'll let the guard know." 

He looks between Kuroo and Ushijima like he's unsure of what to say next. So he keeps quiet and looks down, away from the party.   
  
It's quiet for a brief moment before Kuroo laughs out of nowhere.    
  
"Where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself." He makes eye contact with Oikawa. "I am Kuroo Tetsurou, former captain of the royal guard. This is my husband, Sawamura Daichi."   
  
Oikawa nods. "I assumed that much, but it is nice to meet you." Oikawa pauses for a moment thinking that was a bit rude so he keeps speaking. "My name is Oikawa Tooru and this is my little brother Kageyama Tobio."   
  
"It is a pleasure to meet the fiancè of His Majesty." Sawamura bows his head in a polite gesture. "And of course your brother as well."   
  
"Fiancè?" Tobio questions. His voice is quiet but since no one else is speaking everyone can hear. "I thought you said you weren't going to marry him."   
  
Oikawa bristles. He hasn't exactly thought about amending that statement to Tobio.    
  
"Not yet." Ushijima answers the questioning gazes, expression remaining neutral. "I understand that it may take time for my proposal to be accepted."   
  
Tobio keeps quiet at Oikawa's glare so he tries to do some damage control. He still stands by pushing it off but he's starting to consider it more and more.   
  
"How I came to be here was, umm.. hard to handle." Oikawa would use traumatic but he didn't want to be too honest with these people. "You know, Kuroo-san, how Iwa-chan helped me escape initially. But since then I have learned more and come to enjoy living here."   
  
"Interesting." Kuroo folds one leg over the other, looking far too smug for Oikawa's liking. He reminds himself that he needs this guy to find Iwa-chan, so he can't make a big deal out of it.   
  
"Very." Oikawa narrows his eyes. 

The atmosphere in the room slowly turns tense. Oikawa and Kuroo have an impromptu staring contest that Kuroo immediately loses when Sawamura hits him on the back of the head.   
  
"Stop being rude."   
  
"I'm not." The faerie defends himself, but his husband has no patience for it.    
  
"Could I offer you all something warm to drink? Maybe some biscuits?"   
  
"Can I have hot chocolate?" Tobio asks, not really reading the situation. Oikawa makes a mental note to teach his brother more social cues.   
  
"If you do not mind us staying longer, that is." Ushijima finishes off with his normal cool tone.   
  
"It's no problem at all. You may as well allow your horses a rest."   
  
"Thank you." Ushijima glances at Oikawa, who is still frowning and looking at Kuroo. Ushijima doesn't try to make him stop. Instead he looks back at Sawamura. "Tea and biscuits sounds wonderful."   
  
Sawamura gets up to start a kettle just as a baby starts to cry down the hall. The sound is so foreign and unexpected in this place that Oikawa jumps a bit.   
  
"Tetsu, get her please." Sawamura says over his shoulder.   
  
"Right." Kuroo gets up without any hesitation or excuse to his guests and sets a quick pace out of the room. A minute or so later Sawamura comes back in with a tray of biscuits and small cookies.   
  
"Sorry about that. She can be fussy sometimes."   
  
"It is to be expected." Ushijima smiles at him and for some reason Oikawa has to look away from the exchange. The look in Ushijima's eyes when he talks about kids is a bit too much. "Is she your youngest?"   
  
"Yes, Hitoka." Sawamura casually sits on the arm of the chair his husband just vacated. He isn't getting comfortable, being ready to get the tea when the kettle is done. "She's a little over two years old now."   
  
"Is that like two human years old or like two faerie years old?" Tobio asks from where he's slouched into the soft cushions.   
  
"Well, both." Sawamura explains. "Fae age like humans for about ten years or so, that's when the longevity sets in. Just like it will take you a few years before you start aging differently."   
  
Tobio nods, looking serious. Oikawa is proud that his brother is trying to learn more about this world, and especially that he's speaking to strangers.   
  
"Did you have to give birth to them?" Oikawa changes his mind. He wishes Tobio would shut up.   
  
Sawamura laughs at the mix of curiosity and worry on Tobio's face. "For Hitoka, I did. But our first son, Lev, we adopted."

Tobio looks like he wants to ask another question, but Tsukishima sends him a look that quickly turns into a glaring match. Sawamura goes to say something more but the screeching from the kettle sounds. It makes him jump but Sawamura quickly rises.   
  
"Excuse me. I'll be back with the tea."   
  
As soon as he's out of the room Tsukishima hisses at Tobio. "What's wrong with you? You can't just ask someone if they birthed their child naturally."   
  
"So what! He didn't seem to mind answering them!" Tobio counters.   
  
"He was just being polite!" The guard shakes his head.

Tobio frowns and crosses his arms, slouching back into the couch. His face is pointing down, that way he can't see anyone around him. 

"Fine."   
  
Tsukishima's hands twitch like he wants to do something, but his arms remain tight to his sides.    
  
Oikawa glances away from them and makes eye contact with Ushijima. There's amusement in his olive green eyes as he offers Oikawa a smile.    
  
"It looks like they are getting along." Ushijima whispers.   
  
"Getting along?" Oikawa knows it's true but it worries him that fighting is their definition of 'getting along'. Tobio has never been the best with words or expressing his intentions and it's becoming clear that Tsukishima is similar. "I hope yelling at each other isn't the only way they communicate."   
  
Ushijima just smiles and readjusts their intertwined hands. "Is this trip everything you were hoping it to be?"   
  
Oikawa takes his attention off his brother and onto Ushijima. "In a way. I'm glad he's agreed to help, that's what is most important to me."   
  
"I can only hope it goes quickly." Ushijima says with the same sincerity he always has.   
  
"I do too." Oikawa sighs as Sawamura walks back in with a tray of drinks. Five look like tea and one is definitely hot chocolate. Oikawa can't believe he took the time to actually make it. And just as the try is set down Kuroo walks back in with a small child on his hip.   
  
The toddler is quiet now, content to be held, but she hides her face when she sees the strangers in the room.   
  
"Hitoka," Kuroo coaxes her. "It's alright. Don't hide."   
  
She doesn't turn around but she at least picks her head up and looks at her father. Her ears are not as pointed as Kuroo's, but her eyes betray her Fae heritage. 

Oikawa glances at Ushijima and immediately has to look away. He looks so excited, well with how much expression he shows. Oikawa can see it in him well enough, the desire to have children. It's not just for his kingdom, it's probably something he's wanted for a while.   
  
Kuroo walks her over to them and kneels down with her. "Hitoka, this is our King. He's come with a very important job for daddy."   
  
She clings to her father's chest but does turn to look at Ushijima. She looks at him curiously but doesn't move much more. She turns her head a bit more and makes eye contact with Oikawa, makes a babbling noise at him, then leans back against her father.   
  
Kuroo chuckles and stands up with her in his arms. "But Tsukki is here too. You remember Tsukki?"   
  
Hitoka blinks but once Tsukishima is in front of her she reaches her hands out for him. He looks uncomfortable at the attention so he keeps still. That is until she starts whining and then he reaches forward and holds her little hands gently.   
  
She starts babbling to him and the stoic guard looks so embarrassed he could die. Kuroo grins, slightly shit-eating, and all but pushes the toddler into Tsukishima's arms.   
  
"Tsukishima is Hitoka's favorite." Sawamura comments as he passes out tea cups. Tsukishima awkwardly balances the child on his lap and let's her pull on the buttons of his shirt. Kuroo laughs and plops back on the chair he was sitting in earlier. "Much to his discomfort and Tetsurou's enjoyment."   
  
"I've told you before, I don't like children." Tsukishima mutters, though it's clearly a lie.   
  
"That doesn't matter, Tsukki." Kuroo takes a cup from his husband and smiles back the the guardsman. "She wants to be held by you so you're going to hold her."   
  
The guard rolls his eyes, but makes no further comments. 

Oikawa notes that Ushijima is still watching with open fondness, almost a longing. Glancing back at Sawamura and Kuroo, Oikawa has to wonder what it would be like to hold something you created with the person you love. A new life, borne of each person. He can tell Sawamura and Kuroo are happy with each other, and with their family. How did a human like Sawamura end up here, living this life?   
  
Oikawa accidentally makes eye contact with Sawamura. He tries to look away but Sawamura's smile holds him in. 

"You look like you have questions, Oikawa."   
  
_ More than you know, buddy. _ Oikawa plasters on his fan favorite smile and straightens up a bit.    
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about how happy you and your husband look together."   
  
"Thank you." Their conversation is backed up by their daughter's mumbling, setting a homey atmosphere. "We have been together for quite some time. And the decision to have children was more spontaneous than expected." Sawamura lightly pulls at his husband's hair. "But I think we've got it down."   
  
Kuroo grins up at him, swatting the hand tugging his hair. "Lev was very young when we were told he needed a home. We only had a day or two to talk about it before we were scrambling to build a nursery."   
  
Sawamura grabs his hand and links their fingers together. "I don't think we would have considered having Hitoka if Lev wasn't just a improvement to our lives. I'm not if we would have had kids otherwise."   
  
"I definitely wouldn't have carried her that's for sure." Sawamura mutters, but it's fond. Oikawa tries not to grimace.   
  
"How long have you been here?" Tobio asks from sipping his hot chocolate. Oikawa sighs but it's a better question than talking about pregnancy.   
  
"It was 1965 when I left Miyagi."    
  
Tobio chokes on his drink and sputters.   
  
"That was over 50 years ago!" He almosts spills his drink as he sits up quickly. He's looking at Sawamura like he's trying to figure out all of the man's secrets.   
  
"Like I said, I have been with Tetsurou for a long time." Sawamura laughs.   
  
Tobio leans back, apparently over his shock. "And you came here willingly?"   
  
"I did." Sawamura decides to have mercy on Tsukishima and scoops Hitoka from his lap.   
  
The toddler reaches back towards Tsukishima again, about to whine until she sees who is taking her. She brightens seeing her father and settles against him.   
  
"How did you two meet?" Tobio continues without hesitation but Tsukishima scolds him as soon as he asks.   
  
"Stop asking so many personal questions!"   
  
"I'm trying to make conversation!"   
  
"You have absolutely no social skills!"   
  
"Says the living ice cube!"    
  
Oikawa shares a look with Ushijima as the two bicker. The King shrugs.   
  
"It could be worse."   
  
Hitoka starts pouting, her little chin quivering. Sawamura bounces her to try and keep her calm but Kuroo stops the fighting.   
  
"Hey, hey." His voice is quiet but forceful, getting them to pause. "There's a baby in here and a kid sleeping in the other room. Lower your voices."   
  
"Sorry." Tobio says. Tsukishima just shuts his mouth with an irritated huff.   
  
"It's alright. I don't mind answering the questions." Sawamura laughs off as his daughter calms down. "Tetsurou was on a tracking mission, similar to this, and he quite literally ran into me. Then the bastard kept coming back and annoying me into liking him."   
  
"Daichi!" Kuroo gasps before breaking into a smile. "He likes to pretend he wasn't head over heels for me the day we met. Humans are so cute, really."   
  
Sawamura rolls his eyes. His daughter is slowly falling asleep against him, much to his relief. He carefully stands up. 

"I'm going to put her back to bed. I'll be right back."   
  
Oikawa sees the way Kuroo watches his husband walk down the hall with their sleeping baby, and he also sees the way Ushijima watches too. He folds his hands in his lap to mess with the ring around his finger. He can understand why Ushijima would want that. Anyone would want that, right?   
  
Except he doesn't. But more than not wanting kids, he's just terrified of getting pregnant. That definitely wasn't something he ever considered, with good reason. If Ushijima would have waited a few years it would be different but he won't be swayed by Ushijima. He can't have a kid now.   
  
He looks over at Tobio. Would this be something Tobio-chan would do? Is Oikawa the only one that thinks this is unnatural?   
  
He hopes not. Tobio probably only talks about it because it's not something in his future. He twists his ring over and over until Ushijima's hand rests over his. Oikawa keeps himself from jumping but he smiles at Ushijima, feigning calm thoughts.   
  
The smile doesn't fool the King if the deadpan stare is anything to go by. 

"Tooru," Ushijima starts, but Oikawa shakes his head. He doesn't want to talk about this now. Or maybe ever.   
  
Ushijima lets it go, especially because Sawamura is back in the room. Oikawa still feels awkward. He wants to ask Sawamura what it was like but that feels like we would be considering it. Really, he just wants to leave so it'll be closer to finding Iwa-chan. He came here to find him not have a crisis about children.   
  
Luckily, Tsukishima seems to want to escape the situation as well and clears his throat. "Thank you for the hospitality, Sawamura-san. But I believe we should head out if we are to make it back before nightfall."   
  
"Ahh, right." Sawamura smiles. "Of course. These woods can get dangerous at night."   
  
Tobio's eyes are the size of saucers and Tsukishima takes the opportunity to tease him again.    
  
"Of course. We wouldn't want to run into a manticore at this time of night."   
  
"What's a manticore?! That wasn't something you talked about earlier." Tobio takes the bait like a charm. Oikawa doesn't know if it's because he's mad Tsukishima left out this information or he's actually scared of something he's never heard of before.   
  
Tsukishima smirks wickedly.  "It's a horrid creature. It has the head of a human, body of a lion and a tail like a scorpion. It prowls the forests looking for trespassers to crunch to bits with its endless rows of teeth."   
  
Tobio flinches back. Oikawa is seconds away from yelling at Tsukishima when Kuroo lets out a loud cackle that Oikawa assumes is his laugh.   
  
"Calm down Tsukki. You're only making the trip back worse for yourself."   
  
"Manticores aren't real, Tobio-kun." Sawamura says, though he's covering his own laugh.    
  
Tobio whips his head around to glare at Tsukishima, but whatever it is he sees in the blond's eyes makes him look away with a blush.   
  
"Whatever."   
  
Ushijima stands after the chaos settles. "Thank you again for being lovely hosts. And to the both of you for helping. I know it is not an opportune time right now."   
  
"I am happy to help." Kuroo stands up to shake Ushijima's hand, like sealing a deal. "Have the guard send me what they know, and I will begin planning."   
  
"I will." Ushijima releases his hand and takes a step behind Oikawa, ushering him forward. Oikawa brings himself back to the point of this meeting and actually smiles sincerely.   
  
"Thank you, Kuroo-san." Might as well be polite. All of this is happening because of him. "I appreciate your help."   
  
"I will do my best to find your friend." Kuroo bows his head shortly before stepping back to toss Tsukishima a look. "Oi, Tsukki, be nice to Tobio-kun. He's too cute to get picked on by your salty ass."   
  
Tsukki glares at Kuroo and actually pulls Tobio off the coach as if he's getting him away from Kuroo. It just makes Kuroo laugh which Oikawa suspects wasn't the intention. Tobio goes willingly, although confused, and they walk out of the room together.   
  
"He hasn't changed a bit." Kuroo comments. It doesn't seem like he's saying it's a bad thing. Oikawa makes a face before he can stop himself.   
  
"Ugh, the sooner we're home and away from him, the better."   
  
Ushijima and Oikawa give their thanks one more time before following the other two out of the house. Tsukishima is helping Tobio in go the carriage like before. He can't see how Tsukishima's teasing is a good thing. The only thing stopping him from telling Tsukishima off is his brother's crush.   
  
The blond must have said something to make it up to him, though, because Tobio smiles at something Tsukishima says as the guard pushes a thick blanket at him.    
  
It certainly has gotten colder. The sun is hiding behind gray clouds, leaving the wind to bite deep. Ushijima pulls Oikawa to his side.   
  
"It looks like it may snow again."   
  
Oikawa pulls his coat closer against his body. He wastes no time getting in the carriage, wanting to get home as soon as possible. It seems that everyone agrees and Tsukishima starts moving the moment they sit down. Oikawa glues himself to Ushijima's side, not caring about how dependent he looks.   
  
It's funny how the ride back from somewhere always seems shorter than the ride there. It feels like no time at all when Tsukishima is dropping them off at the front gate of the castle and Tendou is ushering them inside and out of the cold.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all he wanted, to wake up feeling wanted and warm.

It does snow that night. And the next three days as well. It serves to put Oikawa in a sour mood since he can't go out, and Ushijima still has his usual work to attend to.

He can't even check in to see how the search for Iwa-chan is going. He wanted to help but the storm effectively took him out of that. He hopes both Kuroo and Iwa-chan are doing well, he just wishes Kuroo can pull a miracle off and find him.

Part of him is impatient for news, but his more rational side tells him that it's only been a few days. 

Those thoughts keep him occupied long into the night until Ushijima is returning from yet another meeting with foreign diplomats.

Oikawa is laying in bed, idly flipping through another book. He's just been wandering through the library and after hours of reading he can't get himself to do it anymore. He sits up when Ushijima comes in, immediately noticing how the tired look is coming back.

"Hey, you're back late." He calls to him, only because Ushijima has yet to glance at the bed.

Ushijima flinches slightly as if he's surprised Oikawa is still awake even after all the times this has happened.   
"Yes, I apologize. The council and I needed to discuss our latest trade dealings. It took longer than we expected."

"Did you get to eat something?" Oikawa gets out of bed to pull Ushijima away from his desk and away from more work. "I could get you something."

For the first time, Ushijima resists the pull. He slips himself from Oikawa and sits at his desk anyway. "That is alright, I've eaten today."

The words sting like rejection. Ushijima has never ignored him for his work, no matter how important. 

"Oh." Oikawa whispers, mostly to himself. "Guess I'll just...go lie down."

"Please try to sleep." Ushijima actually looks at him. Oikawa can't read his expression. "I will be as quiet as possible."

"Be as loud as you want, I don't care."   
Irritation spikes Oikawa's every nerve and he all but stomps back to the bed. He's been alone and bored all day, and now that his not-fiancè is finally home he's supposed to sleep? Ridiculous. He pulls the blanket up over his head to show Ushijima that he's blocking him out, though it doesn't make much of a difference.

Ushijima sighs followed by a light, "Tooru."   
Oikawa hears it but he can't tell the tone. His own anger is making it sound like Ushijima is irritated with him, but he's never used that tone before. He can't read Ushijima tonight and it's immensely frustrating. When he hears the pen moving across paper it only makes him feel worse.

He's not sure when he falls asleep, only that he does. It isn't restful by any means, and his chest feels like there's a truck sitting on it when he wakes. Ushijima's side of the bed is empty and cold. He hadn't come to bed at all.

He doesn't want to look. He doesn't want to see if Ushijima is still in the room or not. He doesn't hear rustling or activity at his desk or from the bathroom. But eventually he turns over and confirms his fear. Ushijima has already started his day without him.

It's a realization that makes him sick to his stomach. He rolls back over and hides his head under the pillow. The weather is shit, this castle is shit, and his life is shit. 

And, okay, so maybe he's being a tad dramatic.

He feels the tears start falling before he realizes what's happening. He's instantly taken back to the first weeks he was here, it feels the same somehow. Oikawa knows that, rationally, he can't expect Ushijima put him first over his kingdom but it still hurts all the same.   
Especially because he promised that he would.

He cries until he can't anymore. He can't even tell what time of day it is because the skylight is covered in a thick layer of snow, casting a gray tint over the entire room.

He doesn't even feel hungry. He just feels gross and tired with a massive headache to finish off the package. He just lays in bed trying to fall back asleep when there's a knock on the door.

"Oikawa-san?" It sounds like Yamaguchi but he can't tell through the door. "I was told to bring you lunch."

"No, thank you." He calls. But he doesn't hear footsteps walking away. Instead, Yamaguchi's voice comes through a little clearer.

"Oikawa-san, you haven't eaten all day. Please, is there something I could get you to try eating?"

"No." Oikawa's voice is stern. He honestly doesn't think he could stomach anything anyway. He would rather not have Yamaguchi waste any time making food for him. "I'm fine, just leave me be."

"O-okay." There's a bit of clamoring outside the door. "Um, if you would be so inclined, His Highness would like you to join him for dinner. He has prepared a special gift."

Oikawa stays silent. He's still a bit too hurt to feel happy that Ushijima will have time for dinner. He sighs and calls out, "I'll think about it."

"Thank you, Oikawa-san." 

Finally, he hears Yamaguchi walk away and he can breathe again. So apparently it was lunch time. That gives him a few hours to decide if he wants to even see Ushijima for dinner.

A large part is telling him no. To let Ushijima really understand how he feels, but it just seems selfish to him. Ushijima is already stressed enough and somewhere in his mind he must feel bad. He just can't help but hold onto his hurt. Plus it might be nice to see what lengths Ushijima would go through to prove he's sorry.

Maybe it's petty, but if he's going to be courted by a king, why shouldn't he expect grand gestures?

He lays there battling back and forth for some time. His pettiness eventually wins out. If he wants Ushijima to make up for it, he isn't going to let Ushijima see his current state. He slowly gets up, trying to subside any nausea from moving. He still feels like shit and like he could throw up at any minute but he starts himself a bath anyway.

At least the water is nice. He sinks down into it until only his face is above water. Stupid. This was all stupid. He shouldn't care so much about Ushijima just doing his job, but Oikawa Tooru does not handle being ignored well. Not at all.

Times like this is when he wishes he never fell for Ushijima in the first place. He would be a bit lonely maybe, but at least he wouldn't feel as betrayed. He knows Ushijima has a job to do but he should also understand that a big portion of his life revolves around Ushijima's personal life. And the fact he can't even help with his workload just makes him feel useless.

He decides to put all of his focus into making himself look good. He'll look so touchable, Ushijima won't be able to resist. But he will have to, because Oikawa doesn't plan on forgiving him easily. He can just bask in Oikawa's glory.

He's putting the finishing touches on his hair when he hears the knock of his door to signal dinner. He's wearing the mix of white and teal Ushijima loves so much on him with probably the best pants to make him look even leaner. The heavier robe he chooses (it's too cold not to wear one) is bringing the right amount of interest to his chest and neck. Now he just puts on his confident mask and leaves the room.

The servant sent to retrieve him seems surprised he actually came out, but doesn't say a single word as they walk to the dining hall. He walks with his head held high, literally looking down on those that dared to make eye contact with him as they passed. 

The dining hall doors stand just as grand as always, but Oikawa doesn't wait for them to be opened for him. He shoves the door open quite rudely, intending to make an entrance, or at least get Ushijima's attention. But the moment the door slams shut behind him he freezes. Because Ushijima isn't there. 

There, hands in his pockets and looking for all the world like he was ripped from a teen punk magazine, is Iwa-chan.

He blinks once and Iwaizumi turns at looks at him. The next moment Oikawa is running forward and throws his arms around the shapeshifter, nearly knocking them both over. He can feel tears coming but he tries his hardest to keep them down.

"Iwa-chan! You're back!"

Iwaizumi's chuckle resonates through Oikawa's chest as the shifter returns the embrace with strong arms. 

"Hello to you, too."

"I've missed you so much!" Oikawa doesn't dare let go, especially because he feels so lightheaded. Not eating all day plus the sudden motion is catching up to him. He thought the search was going to go on so much longer.

"I'm sorry I was away for so long." Iwaizumi sighs against his hair, which Oikawa is certain isn't perfect anymore.

"I don't care. Your life was on the line." Oikawa sniffs. "I would rather lose you for a few months than forever."

"Hey, now," He's being pulled even closer to Iwaizumi's chest, even though he has to bend to hide his face in the shifter's neck. "Don't do that, crybaby."

"So much as changed." Oikawa mumbles into his skin. He still feels like he'll fall down at any minute so his grips Iwaizumi's shirt tighter. "I can't believe you're here."

"I sort of can't believe it either. I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again."

"I owe Kuroo so much." Oikawa leans back slightly to breathe easier. "Where were you?"

"Hokkaido." Iwaizumi gives him a crooked smile that makes Oikawa's chest ache with the familiarity. "Pack of shifters there that let me stay a while."

Oikawa drops his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder. He forgot Iwaizumi has a life outside of him. He hates the castle too. "How long are you planning on staying here?"

"Not long, but I don't plan on disappearing again." He pauses, considers his words for a moment too long. "I spoke with Ushijima."

Oikawa swallows. He doesn't even feel mad anymore. Now he's just worried about how much Iwaizumi knows.   
"Okay..."

The skinwalker pulls away to study Oikawa's expression. "You want to talk about it?"

Now all the excitement is over Oikawa let's go of Iwaizumi and stumbles into a chair. He takes a moment to breathe and organize his head.   
"Things have changed."

"That's for sure." Iwaizumi snorts and takes the seat across from him.

"How much do you know?" Oikawa wants to tell Iwa-chan everything, but he's having a hard time getting over his pride. "What did he tell you?"

"You're allowing him to court you, from what I understand." Surprisingly, there is no judgement in Iwaizumi's tone.

"I-" Oikawa bites his lip and looks away. He knows Iwaizumi isn't thinking ill of him but it's still makes him uncomfortable to admit he was wrong. "I am allowing him. You were- well everyone was right. I...I like him. He is not as bad as I initially thought. He's actually not bad at all."

Iwaizumi nods, though his expression turns a little sour. "He's a good man, but I just spent nearly a year hopping across Japan because of the Guard."

"I know. I'm sorry, but that was the best I could do at the time." Oikawa sighs. "He was going to have you killed otherwise."

"I know." Iwaizumi says simply. Like it didn't bother him. "I was surprised he sent Kuroo looking for me. Bastard just waltzed into my house, too."

Oikawa laughs a bit weakly. "They were looking for you to bring you back. It was another way to try to make me happy." Oikawa looks around the room. "It can still be a bit lonely here."

"Is this-" Iwaizumi does that thing again where he pauses too long between words, starts over. "Is being with him something you truly want? It's not just loneliness driving you?”

"Yes. I mean..." Oikawa trails off, tapping his fingers against the table. He's still mad at Ushijima but he knows it's because he really cares about him. "After learning the truth I saw him in a new light. And since then I... It may have happened quickly because we were together so much but that just means I had more time to get to know him."

"I just want you to be happy." Iwaizumi pauses again and runs a hand through his hair. "How's Tobio?"

Oikawa accepts the sentiment with silence and a nod, still feeling odd about the heart to heart. He's much more interested in gossiping about his brother.   
"He's doing great. Ushijima got him into gardening, so he’s not so happy about that at the moment. But he actually has a nice little crush on his guard."

"You're kidding." Iwaizumi laughs. "Which one?"

"Tsukishima Kei. The blond that found him." Oikawa would joke more about it but their situations line up so much he can't really make fun. "Ushijima had them living together so I guess one thing lead to another. Neither of them have admitted yet and I'm not sure if Tobio even understands his feelings."

"That little shit?" Iwaizumi makes a face. "I thought Tobio would have better taste."

"Apparently not." Oikawa laughs. "They're so similar it'll take some time before anything happens. But Tsukishima knows I know so I like teasing him."

"Serves him right." Iwaizumi crosses his arms smugly.

"I mean, if I've done something about my feelings..." Oikawa shrugs.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. "Wait, what exactly have you done?"

"I-well-" Shit. "You know, the whole letting him court me thing." Oikawa tries to play it off as that but Iwaizumi glares at him. It makes Oikawa tell the truth. "We've been on dates. And I took the pillow divide off the bed. We cuddle, and, um, We've kissed. A lot. All the time."

"Is that so?"   
Oikawa wants to slap that smug smile from his best friend's face.

"Shut up." Oikawa pouts and crosses his arms. "We weren't talking about us. And I'm mad at him at the moment, so."

"What did he do?" Iwaizumi picks a few oversized grapes from a tray on the table and pops them in his mouth.

He can't think of a way to tell Iwaizumi without making him sound needy or petty, but it still stings. He's still hurt by the whole thing even if it shouldn't be that big of a deal.   
"He ignored me last night. He said once he's back in our room for the night, he would never choose work over me. But he did. He never even came to bed and he knows I can't sleep well without him. And he was gone before I woke up." His stomach still feels sick but he's not sure if it's just hunger or more.

Iwaizumi goes quiet. His fingers flex over his biceps in a frustrated rhythm. 

"That," He starts, "may have to do with me."

"No." Oikawa shakes his head. "He said it was a council meeting. Winter is pretty busy apparently."

The skinwalker sighs in some sort of relief that makes Oikawa wonder just what sort of fight Iwaizumi put up with Kuroo.

"Yeah, winter beyond the realm of convenience is tough."

Oikawa is starting to feel tired again, like he's having trouble trying to keep up with Iwaizumi. "Why would it be your fault?"

"I thought Kuroo was there to drag me back for an execution." Iwaizumi sighs. "I thought you finally pissed Ushijima off enough that he was going to make an example of me."

Oikawa snorts. He almost wishes he would have put up more of a fight.   
"I would never put you or Tobio in that situation."

"I can never be sure with your attitude." Iwaizumi grins at him.

"That's true. It's good you came back today." Oikawa snatches a grape and rolls it around on the table. "I don't plan on making this easy for him. Taking me for granted, please."

"You act like you're making him work for something." Iwaizumi snorts and steals the grape from him.

"Excuse you, I'm making him work for my good favor." Oikawa didn't even notice the small buffet style dinner when he came in. He starts picking at a small bread roll, lowers his voice. "It hurt more than I wanted it to."

Iwa-chan understands like he always has. Just this much is a weight off Oikawa's chest.

"I know." Iwaizumi messes with a glass of sweet wine like he's debating if he's going to like it or not. "Just don't take it personally, okay? I'm sure he wouldn't hurt your feelings on purpose."

"I know that." Oikawa sighs. He slowly starts eating the food around him, talking to Iwa-chan is making him feel better. "It's just...he didn't explain anything, he didn't talk to me. He just brushed me off. I know he's super busy and stressed but that just means he should use me more, right? I'm so useless here."

"Use you?" Iwaizumi makes an odd face. "I'm not even sure if I want to know what you mean by that."

"Not in a the way you're thinking, pervert." Probably... "I mean like with his work. He keeps saying my support is enough but if he won't let me support him then what's the point?" Oikawa is starting to feel more like himself after eating more. "Like with the actual decisions. I might not know what he's talking about but I'm sure I could help."

"The guy has been running this kingdom on his own two shoulders for a long time. It's probably hard for him to ask for help." Iwaizumi looks at him purposefully. "You know, like when a certain someone hurt his knee."

Oikawa pinches his lips together and looks away. He hates it when Iwa-chan is right. He doesn't want to have any blame in this but he could have done more than just immediately going to sleep. He could have talked to him.   
"Why can't you just agree with me?"

"When have I ever done that?" Iwaizumi smiles and, yeah, Oikawa is so glad to have him back.

"When you were a rabbit and couldn't talk back."

"I was silently judging your bad decisions."

"I know, but at least then you looked super cute doing it."

They continue their conversation, thankfully getting off topic of Ushijima. The King never does show up for dinner which leaves Oikawa a bit worried. He physically feels better; having been fed and not having to worry about Iwa-chan anymore. Maybe he should visit Ushijima to make sure he's okay.

It's late when Iwaizumi cracks his neck grossly and stands up. "I should get going. I haven't slept since I got back."

"Okay." Oikawa stands with him looking a bit awkward. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I'll be here for a few days until I figure out where I want to go."

Oikawa nods. He can still see him. "Just know you can always visit. You're welcome here now."

Iwaizumi steps forward and wraps him in a strong embrace. 

"You can come to the inn if you need me."

Oikawa answers the hug by tightening his own arms. "Or if I just want to annoy you like normal."

"Yeah," Iwaizumi laughs. "That too." 

The skinwalker backs up and Oikawa drops his hands lamely to his side. A servant sees Iwaizumi out and another begins to escort Oikawa back to the bedroom before he can even consider if he wants to go back.

He'll just go back. If he wants to leave again he'll just wait until the servant leaves and he can sneak off on his own. He's just disappointed he couldn't grab some food for Ushijima. Not that it really matters anymore because when he gets to the room Ushijima is leaning against his desk like he was waiting for him.

His earlier annoyance and anger flies back to him like a whirlwind and he can't help the way his eyes narrow and his hand goes to his hip, cocking it and tossing his chin up.

"Tooru." Ushijima says in way of greeting, obviously tired and a bit wary of Oikawa's posture.

"Ushijima." He greets back. He doesn't move from his spot, intending on staring Ushijima down.

The king's eyes search him, looking for any clue as to how he could approach the situation. But he finds nothing in Oikawa's steely gaze. 

"I thought that you would be...happy, with your surprise."

"I am." He crosses his arms. "But I'm still mad at you."

Even more confusion colors Ushijima's features. 

"You are angry. With me?"

"Yes." Talk about adding insult to injury. How could Ushijima not know how much last night hurt him? He walks to the bed and sits at the foot of it.

Ushijima moves as if to join him, but thinks better of it and stops a few feet in front of the bed.

"May I ask you why?"

Oikawa huffs and glares at him in the eye. "Let me see if you can guess. What could you have done in the three minutes that I've seen you in two days?"

"I do not-" The king stops and starts again. "Now I understand. You have been lonely."

"No. That's not why I'm mad at you." Oikawa stands up and steps right in front of Ushijima. He pokes his chest a bit forcefully. "Be more specific."

"I am not sure what you wish for me to say." Ushijima says. His hands twitch by his sides, and Oikawa gets a little thrill knowing it's because Ushijima wants so badly to touch him. "I am ready and willing to try to amend anything I have done."

Oikawa sighs. He knows there's no point in making him guess anymore. "You ignored me."

"You mean I did not sleep last night."

"No. Well, no" Oikawa takes a deep breath. "That's a different conversation. No, when I tried to get you to bed you completely blew me off. You promised me that once you're here, at night, that you wouldn't work."

"And I broke my promise." Ushijima finishes.

Oikawa nods.   
"That promise isn't just for me. It's for you too." He sighs again and takes his seat back. "I mean. If you push yourself too hard it will affect your work and the people around you." It's a miracle Iwa-chan isn't here to listen to this. He would have gotten a very hard punch. "And yes, I was lonely and I couldn't sleep well without you."

Ushijima watches him, considers his body language. He seems to be deciding what Oikawa will allow. 

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know." There really isn't something specific he wants from him. He just doesn't want it to happen again but for some reason he doesn't think that will satisfy Ushijima. It's not like he's as mad anymore, especially after talking with Iwa-chan.

A moment of silence passes between them until Ushijima speaks up again.

"Would you like it if I postponed my duties for tomorrow? We could spend the day together, if you would like."

"No." He shakes his head with a sigh. "I don't want you to neglect your duties. I don't know what I want."

Ushijima frowns. "Would you like to go to bed?"

Oikawa frowns along with him. "Did you eat?"

"I had dinner in my office. I thought you would like some time alone with Iwaizumi."

"Thank you." Oikawa reaches out and softly holds Ushijima's hand. "Then let's go to bed. Did you not sleep at all?"

"Not a bit." Ushijima admits to him quietly. He seems to relax when Oikawa pulls him a bit closer, allowing him into his space.

Oikawa huffs and runs his other hand through Ushijima's hair. "You have to take care of yourself more. Come on, let's get ready for bed."

It doesn't take long, just a quick bath for Ushijima and teeth brushing for Oikawa, and then he's pulling the King back to their bed.

They settle into bed and under the covers; cozying up real quick because the cold of winter is seeping in through the ceiling. Oikawa turns so he is facing Ushijima. The king still looks so tired but he doesn't want him to fall asleep worried. He lightly traces Ushijima's jaw just like so many times before.  
"I'm not mad."

"I still feel guilty." The hand on Oikawa's hips slides up his side to the curve of his ribs and back down again. "I do not like to disappoint people. Especially those I love."

"I know." Oikawa lightly kisses his jaw. "Just don't do it again. I know you're used to doing this by yourself, but now you're not alone. You have me."

Ushijima's eyes slip closed, though he is still very much awake. He looks relaxed for the first time in days.   
"The trade routes have been on my mind recently." It's a small comment, but it's a huge insight into Ushijima's mind.

Oikawa hums and pushes his head into the crook of Ushijima's neck. "Do you want to talk about it? I'll listen even if I may not understand."

"It is simple, yet frustrating." Ushijima's voice rumbles through Oikawa's body, a gentle lullaby. "There are sprites in the great forests, and for centuries we have traded freely with them. However, they have recently come under a new ruler. That ruler has shut down all tradelines."

"Do you know why? Maybe you can set up a meeting." Oikawa mumbles.

"My request for a meeting was returned with a message of disinterest." Ushijima exhales slowly, tickling Oikawa's ear. "I spent all of last night trying to identify an alternative resource."

Now Oikawa feels a bit guilty. "Does Shira have greenhouses? You may not have to depend on others as much if you can grow things all year round."

Ushijima's hand stops on Oikawa's back, thumbing the soft bed clothes he had chosen to sleep in. "It is not a matter of crops, as we can grow most of what we need ourselves. Our main import from the sprites are salts, for preserving food through the winter months."

"Oh." Oikawa keeps himself from yawning. It feels great to be in Ushijima's arms again. "Maybe you should just show up. Don't bother with formalities. But I guess that could be considered dangerous. And rude."

"I will figure something out." Ushijima sounds like he's half asleep. "Thank you for listening, Tooru."

Oikawa understands, even his eyes are getting heavy. "I'll always listen. Now go to sleep, you need it."

"Goodnight, Tooru."

When Oikawa wakes in the morning, he's so warm even in the chill of the room. He smiles as awareness comes back to him, because Ushijima is still asleep. The fae's arm is draped over Oikawa's waist, face pressed half into the mess of Oikawa's hair. 

This is all he wanted, to wake up feeling wanted and warm.

He moves his body closer to Ushijima and his chest blooms with happiness when Ushijima tightens his hold. He hopes he can have every morning like this, and he suspects that he can. Ushijima wouldn't want to break a promise twice. Oikawa brings his hand to his vision and looks at the ring Ushijima gave him so long ago. Right then he knows, he wants to marry Ushijima.

The realization isn't crushing, or devastating, nor does it feel like defeat. It feels like remembering something, like a clear sky after rain.

Oikawa takes it in stride. He almost wishes Ushijima was awake so he can tell him but the man needs his sleep. He tucks himself further into Ushijima's arms and he feels content for the first time in a while.

Oikawa tries to fall asleep but he's too excited for Ushijima's attention. He waits as long as he can but his impatience has won out. He wants Ushijima to wake up happy so he peppers kisses along his jaw until he sees Ushijima's eyes flutter open.

The fae king hums, chasing Oikawa's lips with his own until he's kissing Oikawa into the pillows.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Oikawa hums around Ushijima's lips and snakes his arms around his back. "You sound well rested."

Ushijima kisses him slowly, eases them over so that he's braced on his forearms over Oikawa. It's intimate in a way that makes Oikawa feel warm, but Ushijima doesn't push. He is, as always, more than content to simply slot his lips against Oikawa's.

Oikawa gets lost in the safe feeling of being surrounded by Ushijima. After what feels like an eternity, Oikawa breaks the kiss and lets out an exaggerated but relaxed breath.

"Ask me again."

"Ask you?" Ushijima breathes out and Oikawa can tell he knows exactly what he means.

Oikawa smiles and pecks his lips again. "Ask me."

Ushijima's lips brush against his one more time before he's rolling off the bed and onto the floor. Oikawa sits up after him in time to watch Ushijima drop to one knee. 

"Oikawa Tooru," Ushijima takes the hand adorned with the gorgeous ring, looks into his chocolate brown eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Oikawa laces their fingers together and squeezes his hand. It took him a long time and he's glad Ushijima was willing to wait for him. He's glad he let go of at least some of his stubbornness. He's so happy he kept the ring.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck through this piece with us, to those who left kudos and wonderful comments. We appreciate all of you so much! We hope you enjoyed reading as much as we enjoyed writing.


End file.
